


Hop x reader? On ao3??? It's more likely than you think. Free PC check!

by CrookedMe, TelosFury



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, And oh my god its horrible, Author is a loser, But I mean- I guess so??, But I'm lazy, But you get better!!!, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't read unless you w a n t to cringe, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hop is #1 housewife you cant change my mind, Hope it's somewhat better like damn, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I am so fucking tired, I feel like most fics r supposed to b one shots, I just updated it, I think the only thing Hop and reader actually do is kiss like one time and even then it's quick, I try to make reader gender neutral but I put she a few times, I was just like "Fuck it let's post it", I'll edit the chapters with them saying stuff other than "said" and "exclaimed", I'm just using google so sorry if you actually have PTSD, I'm no good at writing, I'm not a psychologist, I'm sorry 4 u even having to look at this like damn, I've said it b4 and i'll say it again, Ik I said i'd edit it the chapters with them saying stuff other than said and exclaimed, Ily to every1 who said nice things in the comments, It's bc I project onto reader and i'ma girl shhhhhh, Ive reread the begining, Look ik the writing is shit it's A ROUGH DRAFT LEMME LIVE OKaY, Lots of Cursing, Multi, OOC, Only reader and hop r characters so far but the rest of the cast will b here soon i swear-, Other, Please reader just wants to talk to a demon let them, Pokemon, Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader has daddy AND mommy issues, Reader is a bad person, Reader is delinquent, Reader is kinda a bitch, Reader might as well be an oc at this point smh, Reader really just hit that trauma button huh, Reader says gays instead of guys, Self-Indulgent, Take a shot every time I write "You thought to yourself", The 13+ thing is there bc of cursing and talks of sex, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, This is so shit, Uh oh that's a lot of past trauma, Ur guys comments make me smile, Well not really, Yeah this is plot-hole central over here, and I mean they r not wrong, and I owo, don't be weird, eh, everyone in this fic is a loser, hop and reader r both sixteen, it's a loser fic, like most fics r, no beta reader we die like men, no- not that sleep together I mean they fall asleep next to each other, nobody actually fucks each other, now p e r i s h, ok that sounds rlly sarcastic, reader has ptsd, reader likes to help pokemon bc they r a fucking loser, self indulgent as all hell, shit fic, so buckle up mf this will take a while, so if that makes u upsetii then leave my dude, so that could take a while, someday... somewhere... somehow... This fic will make sense, sorry - Freeform, that's my job, they get together at that age too, they sleep together too, this is a draft, this was inspired by a post on tumblr, well delinquent for pokemon universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 57,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMe/pseuds/CrookedMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelosFury/pseuds/TelosFury
Summary: You just moved to galar after being kicked off alola with your aunt and you meet an energetic boy named Hop who won't leave you the fuck alone.You two go on an adventureTM finding out about all the dirty secrets of the pokeball company and maybe falling in love along the way?
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 70
Kudos: 133





	1. Hop screams immediately

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell we have front row tickets to www.https//bullshitisourhome.com/hopxreaderfic

The train ride to Galar was as quiet as ever; it was only you and your aunt; she was the only family you had left, so she was stuck with you, and you were stuck with her. You had three pokemon, Sylveon, Umbreon, and Mimi, they were your real family, you saw Umbreon as a mom-type figure and Sylveon as your sibling, and Finally Mimi as your twin. 

You snapped out of your thoughts as the intercom told you that you had arrived in galar, Taking your suitcases and taking a deep breath you exited the train and went outside to see the sun shining brightly, you covered it with your arm in an attempt to see. 

"Welcome to Galar!!" You heard someone shout, and you were suddenly pulled into a hug, "What the fuc-" You, however, got cut off from the boy in front of you, "Oh, nobody's moved to postwick in a while! Your gonna love it in Galar!" They exclaimed as you quickly pushed the purple-haired boy off you. 

"Hey, I don't appreciate people touching me." You spat, and the boy just looked down a little sad before looking back up sheepishly with a, "Sorry." Your aunt then got onto you for being mean, but you couldn't care less about what she says. 

"I apologize for our boy, he gets excited fast." You presume the boy's mom apologized as she ruffled the boy's hair as the purple-haired boy just giggled in response. You looked away from the sight, you'd never admit it, but it stung to see motherly love play out in front of you. 

"It's okay," Your aunt finally said, "Y/n isn't that friendly at first, either." She said before you interjected," She means not friendly at all." As your aunt just gave you a glare, the woman, however, just giggled, "Well, let us know if you need help unpacking." The woman said. 

Your aunt smiled, "Thank you, we will-" You, however, cut her off, saying, "We'll do what we want." And there was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds as your aunt sighed, and the family just said their goodbyes awkwardly and walked back to their house. 

"You don't have to act so rudely all the time, Y/n." Your aunt said carefully as you and she walked to your new house. You just huffed, "It doesn't matter, anyway." You said, looking away to see some pokemon on route one, that made you smile. What your aunt said next, however, made you frown again. 

"Just try and be nice, you'll make more friends!" Your aunt said chipperly as you just rolled your eyes, as far as you were concerned people, in general, were the worst, you didn't have that great of opinions on them, anyways. 

You, however, didn't protest as you walked with your arms crossed while holding your suitcase somehow; pure spite can do amazing things. Also, it was easy to do so like… 

You made it to your new home, and it was a house, you could confirm. You and your aunt opened the door to find a kitchen, living room, and two bedrooms. It wasn't a big house, but it wasn't small, either. You guess it didn't really matter anyway, you wouldn't be sleeping here, anyways. 

Your aunt went into her room, and you went into yours, you heard your aunt call you to go and help her unpack once you were done which you groaned too, Unpacking isn't very cash money, and you didn't stand by it. 

But you just pushed it down into a bottle of unrelenting anger and kept it there. Bottling up, your emotions were probably okay, and if it wasn't oh well. You opened your suitcase to find the same three familiar pokeballs in place. You grabbed a small bag you stuffed in the suitcase and then proceeded to stuff the three pokeballs in the bag before noticing a small window in your bedroom. 

You smirked, now you knew how to get away from having to unpack with your aunt. "This bitch empty." You said, pointing to yourself, "Yeet!" You finished as you opened and jumped out of the window. You may or may not have fallen on some dirt, you still knew it was worth it. 

As you walked around, you decided to scope out the area, you saw some grass and pokemon only, like, fifteen steps away from your and that kid who met you at the station's house. You were going down a slight hill and saw a small town up on another hill, you wondered why the hell they're were so many hills in this damn place but whatever. 

You saw a clothing shop, some houses, a weird building with a purple roof, and a Pokeball up near the door, so you just had to assume that was a pokemon professor's house or something like that. 

As you walked, you also found a berry shop with some other small things in there, like snacks, drinks, little toys, and even some cheap paints! But putting that in the back of your mind, for now, you kept walking and saw more grass on the other side of a hill, there was a sign that only had the number two on it, so you kind of had to assume this was route two. 

You walked down the steps to find some pokemon running away from you; in all honesty, you didn't blame them, but it still hurt. You let out your own pokemon, and as soon as you did Sylveon wrapped his feelers around your arm, Umbreon had rubbed against your leg, and Mimi had once again found a place back on your shoulder. 

You smiled back at the sight, you loved how much these three cared for you, and how much you cared for them, too. "Hey, you three, you alright?" You asked to which Sylveon and Umbreon cried in reassurance. Mimi didn't say anything, she rarely does, but you could tell she was okay. 

"I think I'm going to lay down in the grass for a while, maybe get the pokemon here used to me, would you like to join?" You asked, and you already knew the answer but decided to ask anyway. Sylveon and Umbreon just cried in response yet again, which you took as a yes. 

You laid down in the grass, just vibing. Some pokemon came a little close to you in curiosity, but most of them stayed hidden. You realized a while back that trainers are almost always on their feet, so by laying down, you were in a way indicating you weren't a trainer, aka not going to catch them. Plus, you think they liked being taller than you, and who were you to deny them their wish? 

Some more pokemon went over to your own pokemon, and you assumed started talking to them, you're not sure what Sylveon or Umbreon said but the pokemon looking at you seemed to trust you a little more. 

You slowly sat up, getting your bag out, the pokemon didn't flinch because of how slowly you moved but definitely had their eyes on you. You opened your bag to get out a candy bar, you broke it in half, you thought you would have eaten it on the trip, but you didn't find yourself hungry, so you just saved it for later. 

Looking around you saw pokemon that weren't native in Alola, a lot of them actually weren't, there was only a handful you could recognize, you just hoped everyone was friendly to the pokemon here…

You held out the bar to a few of the pokemon around you as they only stared at it for a while, they looked back at Sylveon and Umbreon, and the two said something that made a few of the pokemon take hesitant bites out of the bar. 

After the first bite, you could tell the pokemon got addicted since they almost started fighting over it and once there was no candy left they started sniffing your hand to which you laughed at, a few pokemon were sniffing all over you and your bag for more food, some even going on you. 

You smiled brightly and genuinely for the first time in a while, you kept telling the pokemon that you didn't have anymore, but that didn't stop them. After a while, they finally stopped, knowing now that you weren't lying. 

"Do you want me to get you some more?" you asked as the pokemon cried in delight, you chuckled and said you were off then to get more snacks. 

You went outside the store and remembered something of slight importance. You hardly had any money. You had enough for maybe one or two bars, and you can't ask your aunt to give you some because then she'll make you stay and unpack, and you didn't wanna ditch the pokemon waiting for there candy.

You sighed, you were going to have to steal some, you wouldn't steal more than five to avoid suspicion, but you internally groaned, you didn't want to do anything bad this early on, but who cares? It's candy. You reasoned with yourself. 

You quickly remembered the shitty paints in that same store, so why not kill two birds with one stone, hmm? As Mimi moved to your bag, you opened the doors to find a man sitting at the counter looking at his phone with a blank expression. 

You smirked, it's time to give this fucker a distraction. First, though you walked around looking at random things for a little while, only a minute before you walked over to the paints, you signaled for Sylveon knock over a stand that held many berries on it as you nodded to Umbreon as she went off to where the snacks are as you took your small backpack off in anticipation. 

It wasn't long until you heard a loud clang noise coming from the direction of the stand, as quick as you could you took the set of paints in the back and stuffed them in your bag, you were glad there were only a few paints or else that and the candy wouldn't fit. 

You ran up to where Sylveon was and looked down at the mess and faked a gasp as you saw the man come from behind the counter and over here to see the damage done, "Oh my god, I-I'm so sorry mister, Sylveon just wasn't looking where he was going and-" You, however, got cut off by the man in question as he said, "Hey, kid, it's okay. Accidents happen." 

He then kneeled down to pick up the metal table it was on as you just nodded and helped pick everything else up with him. You and he had small talk, him asking if you were new, what your name was, the usual. After cleaning everything up, however, he asked if you'd buy something, and you realized it'd be kind of suspicious if you just came in, knocked over a table, and left, so you said yes. 

You only got some more candy bars, only two because that's all you could afford, but you took them nonetheless. You already knew about the sensors and cameras in the building, you know for a fact that the camera wasn't recording you because it was one that moved side to side, and you weren't in sight when you took the paint. 

You knew that nothing would go off when you went through the sensors because Mimi always took off and disposed of the barcodes. You have no clue how she does it so quickly, but you weren't going to complain. 

You exited the store without the sensors going off as predicted and smiled, the first robbery was successful at least. It was then you saw a very familiar purple-haired boy running over to you. Your face fell, "Oh, for fucks sake." You muttered to yourself as he ran up to you, "hey! It's you!" He exclaimed as you rolled your eyes. 

"Yeah? And?" You asked as he rolled his eyes too, although he was a bit more playful. " _ So  _ we should get to know each other! You're like, the only one in postwick that is my age!" He said happily. You just gave him a dead look, "And why would I do that, Playboy?" You asked to which he stuttered back, "P-Playboy?" He asked, and you laughed and looked back to him after a moment. 

"Well I don't know your name, now do I playboy?" As Hop smacked his head, you asked, "I never told you my name, did I, mate?" He asked as you giggled, "Nope~" You teased, and Playboy only groaned before sticking his hand out for you to shake it. 

"My name's Hop, what's yours?" He asked before you took his arm and twisted it painfully, not so painful that it'd even leave a mark, but painful enough so that Playboy would leave you alone. "Y/n. I'm Y/n, Playboy." You answered as Hop yelped in pain, "Ow! What was that for!?" He asked as soon as you let him go, "I'd say I'm sorry, bunny boy, but I'm not!" You teased to which Hop looked confused again. 

"That's not much nice, and Bunny boy?" He asked yet again, "Yeah, welcome to the real world bunny boy, nobodies nice. Your name is Hop, Bunny's like to Hop, so congrats Bunny boy is right in line next to Playboy." You answered unenthusiastically, Hop just huffed, "What are you doing anyway, Y/n?" He asked, and you were kind of surprised, He hadn't left yet despite the literal physical pain, you had to hand it to the male, he was persistent. 

"Leaving you." Was all you said before turning sharply and walking away from him, He yelled out a "Hey!" Before you honestly tuned him out, trying to figure out what to paint on, you wouldn't paint on the pokemon yet, because honestly, you had painted on yourself and others before, and it was more fun than it should have been. 

You'd made it back to route two by now because it honestly wasn't a long walk, probably twenty steps, maybe a little more. You figured Hop had fucked off to somewhere else, so you decided to paint on some random rocks, better than nothing, and you'd not be a menace to society completely. Yet. 

You took off your small bag, and Mimi went back on your shoulder as Sylveon and Umbreon, who were following you before, had decided to lay down in the sun. You took out a few bottles and opened them up until you heard, "-Y/N?" as well as a tap on your shoulder. 

You visibly flinched and turned around to see playboy standing there, how long had he been there? You honestly hated how you'd zone out so much sometimes you wouldn't even see or hear the people or pokemon in front of you. 

Playboy, however, made it worse since upon seeing you flinch and the shocked expression on your face, fucking laughed at you. Your face turned from shocked to angry real fucking fast as you took two random paint bottles, shook them up, opened them, and proceeded to squirt them in Playboy's eyes. 

"How funny is it now, Bitch." You spat as you heard a "Fuck!" Come from Hop as he stopped laughing and closed his eyes and moved his hands to block out any more oncoming paint that may be thrown at him. You, however, had your sights set on the fact that he cursed. 

You figured most sixteen-year-olds would curse, but Hop seemed like too much of a mama's boy to curse, so why not blackmail the little shit. "Oh ho ho~" You started, and once Hop heard you, he seemed to realize his mistake. "Oh, no." Was all he said as you had a smirk on your face, not that Playboy could see it.

"Oh yes~" You said in a teasing voice, "Please don't tell anyone." Playboy pleaded, and you suppressed the urge to laugh; he was like a first-grader who just cursed and didn't want his momma to find out. 

"I won't." You started to which Playboy sighed, but then you continued, " _ If  _ you paint these rocks with me." You finished to which Playboy looked confused, "But I can't see!" He said, and you rolled your eyes, "Yeah, but that is what makes it so fun!" You exclaimed. 

"Why are we even painting rocks?" He asked, and you sighed, "Do you want me to tell your mommy or not Playboy?" You asked, and Hop seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't and only said, "Fair point." As you smiled again at him working with you. 

"Here catch." You said as you threw a paint bottle at him, it only hit his chest because he couldn't see, "Oh right." Was all you said as you heard, "Why!?" come from Hop. You then took the paint bottle on the floor and led hop to a random rock. 

You then threw some pink paint on his hands, saying, "Go wild, fuck boy." He did, he randomly painted everything, and it honestly looked better than when you two first got there. In the end, you took out a rag from your bag, dunked it in some water near you, and handed it to Playboy so he could finally get some of that paint off his eyes. 

By the end, you both needed that rag though because of how much paint was on you both, but you let Playboy keep it; you were going to get into trouble for leaving your aunt when you get back home anyway, so what's a bit more scolding, right? 

Upon going home to wash up you got scolded by your aunt, she told you to take a shower or something, and you did, went to your room because the sun was setting now, and immediately left again to go sleep outside. It was a fun day; you probably won't see Playboy again soon because of how much you traumatized him, but still, it was fun to mess around with him. 


	2. Oh my god I can't believe hop died oh my god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader really just said fuck Hop rights huh

It was a few weeks later, you and fuck bunny hung out now and then. Well, it was more like he didn't leave you alone, like this instance, for example:

  
  


"what are you doing in the grass?" You heard a familiar voice cry out,  _ shit.  _ You turned to the wild pokemon, "Hey, can you guys hide for a bit..?" You asked, and they did indeed leave. 

You didn't even know where they went.  _ Damn, how often they have to hide?  _ You thought to yourself. At this point, the boy had caught up to you, "Are you painting random things again?" He asked. 

_ Please playboy; I'd do it with spray paint at this point.  _ Was the first thing you thought, "I am minding my own damn business. How about you?" You asked, annoyed. His demeanor kept up though, "I was walking and saw you here, and so I came to talk!" He said, smiling brightly. 

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this bunny, but the talk's over." You said with small hints of annoyance, Hop was whatever in your opinion, but you were helping a yamper who had just got a nasty cut, you didn't want it to get infected and right now you just wanted hop to hippity-hop off your dick. 

The boy looked somewhat upset, "Don't be like that y/n! I just got here!" He whined, "Then leave playboy, nobody is keeping you here." You said deadpan. 

The boy looked annoyed now, "C'mon, we don't talk that often!" He exclaimed. He shook his head, "C'mon humor me y/n! I wanna get to know you!" He shouted, you didn't have time to make him leave because you wanted to disinfected yampers cut as soon as possible, so you screamed out an, "Oh, for fuck's sake, Hop!"

You closed your eyes, putting a hand to your head and shaking it. "Fucking hell, fine. You win Hop, but don't touch anything or I'll tear your skull out." You threatened. 

Hop wasn't phased at all by this, smiling in delight and saying, "Okay!" Like a toddler going on a field trip. You groaned and told everybody to go ahead and come out, as you kneeled back to the ground and went to pick up the injured yamper. 

"What happened to him?" Hop asked. He was worried. "They just fell, I just need to disinfect the cut." You said, "why don't you just take him to the pokemon center?" He asks. You huff in annoyance, "Hop you slut this isn't  _ my  _ yamper. He doesn't belong to anyone. He's wild. And the pokemon center can only heal  _ owned  _ pokemon." You say, Hop still looks confused. 

"Then why not catch it?" He askes as you pick up the warm washcloth you were using before you were interpreted and using it to clear debris on the yamper. "Because play boy wild pokemon generally don't want to be caught, and I don't want to make the pokemon feel scared while being healed. Not to mention, I have no pokeballs any way, so it doesn't matter even if I wanted to catch them." You said, putting the cloth on the ground and pulling out an antiseptic solution, you got way back in alola — you were surprised it still worked. 

Hop seemed dumbstruck, "Well, why not use potions, then?" He asked lightly. You shook your head as you put the antiseptic on a bandage, "Because Hop, potions can only be used on, again, caught pokemon. Plus think back to pokemon fights, do the pokemon ever bleed? Do any captured pokemon bleed, Hop?" You asked, putting the bandage on the small yamper. 

You didn't let Hop say anything before you continued, "No, no, you haven't because even though the pokemon still feels pain, it doesn't go beyond a bruise or scrape that doesn't even bleed." You said, "I think it's the Pokeball itself, you know? If we just fought pokemon without catching them in pokeballs, they'd still bleed and break, but even with the most devastating attacks that could kill humans, caught pokemon get away with some scrapes and just being knocked out." You ranted. 

You just realized you were talking for a while, playboy bunny hop over there probably didn't follow along. You looked back at Hop, about to apologize when you saw that he looked somewhat… shocked? "Uh, bunny, boy? Did you get that?" You asked, which seemed to snap him back; he blushed red with embarrassment. 

"Ahh, sorry y/n, I got lost in thought, but I was following, and I never noticed that!" He exclaimed as you just shrugged. You looked back at yamper; he seemed better, "Anyways yamper, you can go now; just be more careful in the future, okay, hun?" You asked, and he barked in delight and ran off. A small chuckle escaped you. 

"Hey y/n?" Hop asked you turned back to him, "Yes, Hop?" He looked curiously towards you, "Is there a reason you like pokemon instead of people?" He questioned. You looked away quick, "That's a bit personal, playboy." You said you heard an "ah… Right, sorry." He said dejectedly.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes; nobody said anything. You were putting everything away, it was getting dark, and you wanted to sleep, you were thinking the little fenced-in area with the wooloo, but your aunt lived to close for that so it's more likely you'd sleep next to the small river since it was a calming soothing sound. 

"Are you heading home?" Hop asked, you just shook your head, "But it's getting dark outside?" Hop questioned, and you just rolled your eyes. "If it's getting to scawwy for the wittle bwaby bwunny, then run home to your mom." You said coldly. 

"Hey, no need to be rude!" He shouted. "There is  _ always  _ a reason to be rude, playboy." You said, and Hop looked somewhat annoyed, "Alright, Alright, I'm leaving, sheesh." He said, but you couldn't help it, so you said, "C'mon bunny boy, I already heard you curse, you already repaid your debt. Just fucking curse." You said. 

He looked embarrassed again, "Shut up, y/n." He said before leaving, and damn, now it felt a lot more lonely, eh nothing you weren't already used to. You took out a blanket and put your backpack down. You fell next to the river,   
  


It was morning, oh shit you did spend the night out here. You woke to see playboy sleeping right the fuck next to you. So you did what any sensible person would in this situation. 

You moved around him, and Hop, not being a complete dumbass, started waking up because you were shifting around. "Y/n?" He asked groggily, "Shouldn't sleep near me bunny~" You teased before he could say what you dunked his ass in the river.

He screamed so loud he woke up everyone in the town, and you couldn't stop laughing about it. "Y/N WHY!?" He cried, getting out of the river like a wet cat. You where wheezing and couldn't breathe. "This isn't funny!" He shouted, but you couldn't catch your breath. You were pretty sure you were dying. 

Your pokemon woke up from the girlish screams from Hop and were trying to help him out; they may or may not have been the only reason he got out of the river so fast. Hop was furious, and you couldn't fucking breathe, "Let's see how you like it then!" He said, and fucking bridal style carried you.    
  
You weren't worried about though, you were still dying, and it's hard to plead for your life if you are losing it. "HoP, plEasE-" You somehow got out as he was already near the river, All he said before letting you go was "Payback, Bitch." Which made you laugh harder, and now you where underwater laughing. 

You got to the top and were choking from the water in your lungs; you still couldn't handle this, it was too funny for you. Even your pokemon was giggling now, you grabbed onto the ground, but we're still in the water. You were even still laughing, despite almost drowning. 

"Arecous sake, mate." Hop said as he crossed the bridge next to you, "I'm going to get some dry clothes." He said, annoyed, and you just snorted out a "See you bunny boy." Interrupting yourself with giggles each time. 


	3. I can't believe Leon almost killed reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a lie. I can absolutely believe it.

It was days later; you were sitting on the fence near your and Hop's house when all of a sudden, you see Hop rushing out of his house looking out at the station like he's expecting someone. "Hey, playboy, what are you doing? Waiting for someone?" You asked, he got startled, probably not noticing your presence, and just went "Y/n my brothers coming to town today and I'm only  _ now  _ being told!?" He was excited and angry. He was angry excited. "Who the fuck is your brother playboy?" You asked, jumping off the fence as sylveon and Umbreon followed, but today decided not to jump on the ground but your head. And another shoulder. You almost tipped over from the added weight. 

"Lee's the champion!" He said excitedly, and you could practically see the stars in his eyes. His mom came out, "Hop comes back! It was supposed to be a surprise!" She shouted, Hop just grabbed your hand and ran to the station. "Oh fuck-" You said as everyone almost fell, Umbreon and mimikyu clung to your neck to not fall off and sylveons ribbons wrapped around your head to stay on. 

You and Hop arrived at the station, and you nearly fucking died falling. "Arceus Hop! Slow the fuck down!" You yelled as he just gave you an apologetic smile. You rolled your eyes playfully. The train wasn't here yet, but Hop seemed more than content on staying as he sat down on a bench. 

_ Eh, what the hell.  _ You thought and sat next to him. "So bunny boy, you never told me what your brother is champion of, for all I know he's the champion of good ass sex, be a little more specific playboy." You said and saw his face turn the red  _ score.  _ You thought to grin like the little shit you were. 

"Shut up y/n, and now he's not the champion of-" He cut himself off, hiding into his jacket a little, " _ that _ ." He muttered. You just chuckled to yourself as Sylveon and Umbreon got off your shoulder and head, already done with you, and it's only nine am, new high score. 

"For your information,  _ y/n. He's _ the champion of the region." He said in a huff of anger. That was surprising, and you hoped not true. "No way, your fucking with me playboy." You said, and Hop shook his head, "Look, I'll even show you news on him, I'm not lying." He said, opening up his phone. 

And damn, he wasn't lying, "Shit Hop, your right, never thought you'd be related to someone important." You teased. "Wha- Hey!" He said back playfully, punching your arm. You both laughed at each other. 

It was just a normal lighthearted conversation until you heard, "The train has arrived." On the intercom. You elbowed, hop, "Hey, your brothers on this one, right?" You asked, and he nodded, standing up quickly, but unfortunately for him, he couldn't even see his brother in the crowd of people. 

You could faintly see purple hair trying to get out, but there were, so. Many. Reporters. Like hot damn, were they on the train the entire time? They were building a wall around Leon and the exit. It was like Leon had to answer three riddles correctly to pass the fucking door on the other side. 

You looked over to Hop, who looked disappointed, "Oh, right. Lee's important; it'd take a while for him to get to us, huh." He said, looking down. You looked at Hop, feeling sad for him, you saw him get up and walk towards the exit, but you stopped him.    
  
"Playboy, where  _ are  _ you going?" You asked, "I'm leaving, I mean we aren't going to be able to see Lee anytime soon with all these reporters…" Hop trailed off. You had a mischievous glint in your eyes, "Not with that attitude, and we can't." You said Hop looked suspicious. "Y/n what are you going to-"    
  
But before he could finish that sentence, you stood, up ran and jumped on one of the reporter's backs. "What the-" The woman started, but before they could finish, you just straight up screamed. Very loudly and for about twenty seconds. You got everyone's attention, nobody said anything and were looking to you. 

You climbed the woman's shoulders and some fucking how balanced on them, "Hello reporters! I'm y/n! Local asshole!" You started, and everyone looked at you in such a state of confusion and shock. "Y/n-" Hop began to, but you cut him off. "This fine gentleman is Leon's brother; The same fine gentleman wants to talk to his brother like a normal fucking person. So why don't you all fuck off because some people aren't news reporters and have a life." You spat, "So do us all a favor and leave the family alone for today, kay?" You asked sweetly as you jumped off of the reporter's shoulders and back on the ground. 

The reporters seemed uncomfortable and went back onto the train silently, almost ashamed, embarrassed? Maybe mad. Who cares, they're gone now that's the critical part. I just saw a giant purple-haired man approach me, very angry. "Did you curse? And scream? And climb on someone's shoulder???" He asked you had a grin on your face, "What ya need new eyes sherlock? Also, your missing your-" You got cut off by Hop, "I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed as he tackled you to the ground. 

You couldn't see bunny boys' brother, but he was shocked, you could tell from his voice, "Hop! Did you curse?!" He screamed, and even though you where tackled to the ground, Mimikyu, Sylveon, and Umbreon not even here to save you, the fact that the champion of the fucking region was here, you still wheezed, you started crying from laughter. 

You could hear Hop's hesitance and realization of 'oh shit.' You threw playboy off of you though, still giggling. You stood up and helped Hop back on his feet, "Uh oh~" You teased, "Bunny boy said a naughty word~" You sang. Hop pushed you away as you laughed. 

Leon, however, looked on the verge of tears, "HOP WHY ARE YOU CURSING WHAT HAPPENED IS ANYTHING WRONG?" He ran over to hug him quickly despite his tears, something that made you upset.  _ Hop has something you never could.  _ You thought to yourself, But you shook your head,  _ ugh, don't get depressed now y/n.  _

"A wittle hwappy famiwy." You uttered in a mocking tone. Hop rolled his eyes but Leon…

"Are you the person who just moved here?" He asked you grinned. "In the flesh." You replied. His face turned sour, he already didn't like you, and well, you couldn't blame him. Let's _ see how bad we can make this.  _ You thought to yourself. 

"So bunny boy, how often you see  _ the  _ champion?" You asked Hop as Leon stopped hugging him, "Not often enough!" He exclaimed, excited again. You smiled, little sunshine wooloo boy was happy still. 

"Well then, this bitch better get his ass home then!" You said chuckling, Leon seemed petrified, Hop looked a mix between scared and upset, "Could you not curse in front of my brother y/n?" He spat out, just because of this, you now wanted to curse more. 

"Hell to the no~" You sang out, leaving the station. You figured you'd leave the two brother bois alone; you'd done enough damage for the day, so back to painting rocks like a fucking loser again, it was. 

You didn't know where your pokemon fucked off to until they jumped on your back, "sHIT!" You exclaimed in shock while you tried to regain your balance, "You guys know I can't hold all three of you, right?" You said, nearly tipping over. 

They all just nuzzled up to you as you shook your head. You didn't bring your backpack since Hop just grabbed you and ran to the station, you couldn't explain it, but it made you feel warm inside, maybe it was just the fact that he  _ wanted  _ you there? You didn't know. 

  
_ I better not be catching feelings for playboy.  _ You thought to yourself.


	4. Sylveon really said fuck reader rights huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader just wants to run into demons smh

as you went back to your usual spot in the tall grass, it was beautiful, you played with everyone for a while

  
But you noticed a big house at the end of the road; it honestly low-key looked haunted. 

"Oh?" You said to yourself, what's in there? You thought to yourself. You looked over to your pokemon, "We're going on an adventure gays." Was what you said as you started walking further down the path to the house. 

You walked by some pokemon on the way there, they looked at you and then looked back to what they were doing before. The sight made you smile warmly, they are warming up to me, or at least not attacking me. You thought to yourself. 

The house, which wasn't that far down, had a short stone fence around it with a large opening for the wood gate. The house was two-story, lots of windows, and most of it was dark purple or white, vines were growing throughout the entire damn thing. 

"Oh, this place is definitely haunted." Is what came out of your mouth first. Your pokemon looked more suspicious than scared, you probably won't die from demons. You decided that like most abandoned places that had the door intact, it was locked. So there is only one way to get in. 

"Who the hell are you!?" Someone shouted as you jumped through the window, shattering glass. "Oh, shit, people live here?" Was your first response. There where three people here, An older lady in a lab coat, a younger lady is not a lab coat, and Leon. Fun. 

"Sorry, I think! Didn't know anyone lived here, I just wanted to meet some demons!" You exclaimed as everyone stood there in shock. "Hey, your the person who moved in a few weeks ago, right?" Is what some girl with orange hair she put in a side ponytail asked. She had silver hearts in her hair, and honestly, you were not sure what to think of her, she honestly looked like the popular girl in every high school movie ever. 

"In the flesh, stranger!" You said the other person, the one in the lab coat, asked, "Was it necessary to break my window?" You shrugged, "Well, in my opinion? Yes." You stopped for a few seconds before continuing, "Buuut, I will admit, I should have waited until after you knew me to break your window, so sorry about that lady!" You said. 

You turned to Leon next, "Also, hey dude! What are you doing here? You know these two?" You didn't give him the chance to answer. "Well, you probably do because why else would you be here? Anyways I suggest you get back to playboy; he seemed really excited for you coming Leon. Try not to fuck this up." You said, leaving. Yes, you went through the window again. 

You looked for your pokemon, but you put Mimi, Umbreon, and Sylveon outside and off of you while you ran into a glass window and they all immediately ran to you looking worried, you wondered why at first but then looked down and saw glass shards and blood. Oh, right, I jumped through a window. You thought to yourself.

I don't have anything to get the glass out of my skin, shhhhiiiitttt. Your first instinct was to just pick them out by yourself, but that wouldn't work, for the most part, you need tweezers and rubbing alcohol. And you know, bandages. You knew your aunt probably had some or at least would go get some, but you didn't wanna hear her yell at you for not being normal pretty much. 

But then you remembered playboy, hell yeah he's probably got some. You thought to yourself going to their house. We could be normal, yes, and walk through the door. Or we could scare the living shit out of him and sneak in. You thought. But no window breaking this time, unfortunately. 

Your pokemon already were worried for you with the blood and glass sticking out of you, and you honestly were more surprised you didn't feel much. You walked over to there and the windows where actually unlocked for god knows what reason. They are just asking for someone to rob them. You thought to yourself, though you guess that there's not really that many people here but still.

It was still really early morning, You were up all night doing your own thing, so you were kind of tired, but hey nothing you can do about it now. You and your pokemon quietly entered the house, you knew you were probably dragging dirt, blood, and grass inside but hey, scaring people is more important than being hygenic. 

You didn't know which room was playboys, so you had to quietly open each one to find his. Watch me get arrested for this. You found the man of the hour in his room sleeping like an average person.

You opened your bag and got out a tennis ball you played with when you were bored because you broke. It was dark in his room, which is precisely what you wanted. You poked his sides and backed up quietly as you heard him stir awake slightly. You giggled.

"What mom it's like, six am-" you cut him off by throwing your tennis ball as hard as you fucking could on the wall. Your pokemon were probably shaking their heads in disappointment for traumatizing playboy instead of getting the damn glass out of your skin. 

Hop got up and tried to turn on the lights, which didn't work because you may or may not have taken out the cord on his like one and only lamp. Playboy makes this too easy. "Lee? Are you trying to prank me?" Playboy asked. He was so close yet so far. 

You giggled, which you could tell, only made him more scared. You slowly crept behind him as he turned on his rotom phone for light. "Lee, I swear-" You jumped on him from behind and whispered in his ear, "Boo~" you knew he would scream so you covered his mouth for him so he wouldn't wake up the whole damn neighborhood again.

Another muffled scream from our boy for someone putting there hand over his mouth, he turned around with his phone light shining on you, "Y/N!?" he screamed out, you put a finger to your mouth, indicating that he needed to shut the hell up. 

"Don't wake up the whole house, playboy." You said as hop started calming down, "What the fuck are you doing in my house at six in the damn morning?" He asked in a whisper as he held his hands to his head, probably doing an advanced facepalm. 

"I need some tweezers, and I don't have any." You told him as he looked at you, confused, "Why would you need tweezers- oh fuck." He looked at you for the first time actually today and saw some glass shards on you, most were easy to take out with your hands, but tweezers would make it easier, and you could steal his tweezers for later so, win-win. 

"What did you do?!" He whispered, you were about to speak, but he cut you off, "Actually, don't answer that. I probably don't want to know. Just follow me." he took your hand and went into there bathroom. He let go of your hand and opened up a drawer and got out some tweezers. 

"Hell yeah, thanks, playboy!" You exclaimed as you tried to grab them from his hand, he moved and asked, "What are you doing?" As you looked at him, confused, "Uh, I'm taking the tweezers?" you said, "Why?" 

"Because I need them to take the glass out of my skin?"

"Y/n, you don't take the glass out of your own skin that makes it go deeper in the skin."

"Well, who else will take it out?" You asked, and hop just stared at you; it then hit you, "Playboy, you are not taking the glass out of my skin. I can do it myself!" You exclaimed as you tried to grab the tweezers, but it didn't work because hop would just move his hand, how the hell is he faster than you!? Is his adrenaline still pumping or something?!

"Fine! I'll just go somewhere else to get tweezers." You said, walking past him, but not right before he grabs your wrist and pulls you back inside the bathroom, "I'm not going to let you walk outside with glass in your skin, y/n." He said, and you looked annoyed, "You are not strong enough to keep me locked in your bathroom playboy." you said, and that's what you believed before sylveon wrapped his feelers around your arms and legs then pushed you on the floor. 

"Sylveon c'mon!" You cried out, sylveon was definitely much stronger than you, it didn't help that Umbreon was practically guarding the door as well. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" You shouted, Hop just crouched down with a shit-eating grin, "Now who's being loud?" 

And oh shit, he chose his words wrong, you multiple times tried to stand back up, but sylveon wasn't having your bullshit and kept pushing you back on the ground with more force each time. "Mate, I don't think sylveons letting you go." He said with some giggles, you just looked at him with a crazy face.

"Shut the fuck up playboy." You said, at this point, accepting your fate, "You wanna let me take the glass out of your skin now?" He asked, and you hated how much of a little shit he was being, that was your job not his. "Do I have a choice?" You hissed. 

"You sound like a cat." He said and you just grumbled as he sat down on the ground next to you, taking out the glass. "How did you get this much glass in your skin anyway? What'd you do? Jump through a window?" He joked. "Yes, I did, actually." Hop looked a little shocked, but you think he was getting used to your bullshit as he just shook his head.

"Of fucking course, you did, mate." He said annoyed, you giggled. "Aww, does bunny boy already know what to expect of me?" You teased. "I really wouldn't be teasing me if I wasn't able to get up." He said, "Oh, please playboy you won't do shit, don't lie." You replied, and he just looked at you with slight annoyance. 

"You really want to test me right now, mate? You woke me up to take the glass out of your skin for fuck's sake." You just laughed as he just continued picking glass out of your skin. Mimi was still on your shoulders, sylveon still had his feelers wrapped around you and Umbreon was still guarding the door, it stayed that way until-

"Why is the light on-" Leon got cut off by you, "Hello, motherfucker." Leon jumped from the sudden voice, you chuckled at him and Hop told you to not curse in front of his brother. "Why are you in my house?!" He screamed as you had a smirk on your face, "You dragged me here, don't you remember? You were there when I jumped through the window, Leon." 

Leon just seemed to get upset, and who could blame him really, "Can you get out of my house?" He asked you, shook your head, "Not only is sylveon keeping me here, but your brother is the one who insisted I stayed Mr. big shot, I would've up and left if this slut didn't keep me here." You replied, which instantly gave an even harsher look from Leon's part.

"Would you stop calling Hop names." It wasn't a request; it was a demand. Oh ho ho~ Big brother Leon is about to hit that protective brother button huh. "It's a term of endearment Leon calm your tits." Leon just held a hand to his head in disappointment, Hop, on the other hand, "Y/n stop being such an a-, arse." Hop slipped up there but caught himself. 

"Hop why are you taking the glass out of her skin? Much more so how did she wake you? You are such a heavy sleeper everyone else in the house would have woken up before you." He asked, Hop just rolled his eyes while you giggled, again. 

"Well, in all honesty, he was practically asking for it. Why you guys leave your windows unlocked is beyond me." You said which Leon then screamed, "You broke into our house!?" Which got a harsh 'shhh!' from both you and Hop. "C'mon, it's not like I stole anything other than Hop's sanity." You replied, "You were breaking and entering!" He whispered. 

"What do you mean? I didn't break anything and entering places isn't illegal, last I checked." Your sarcasm was just oozing out of you at this point. Leon just sighed in disappointment, "Can you just leave?" He asked dejectedly. 

"Yeah, as soon as bunny boy and sylveon let me go, but until then, you're stuck with me~" You teased sticking your tongue out at him like a toddler. Hop just rolled his eyes again. "I'm nearly done taking the glass out anyways, there wasn't that much. I just need to put on the bandages, and we're done." He said as he took out a few more pieces of glass and chucked it in the trash can. 

He got the bandages and put them on you, sylveon let you go, and you were finally free again, "Well, playboy, it's been fun! See ya later, you slut." You said, leaving the bathroom with your pokemon behind you. 

  
"I think you shouldn't hang out with them, Hop." Leon said to Hop, once you were out of earshot. "I don't know, Lee… Their attitude is, well, uh, in a word, bad. But they have good qualities deep down Lee. I think they just need a good influence." Hop replied, walking out of the bathroom and into his room again, Leon just sighed. What was he going to do about you? 


	5. Spoopy forest time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader says: Please lemme meet a demon i'm begging you-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little triggering at the end, tread carefully readers.

It was about a week later, and you were hanging out around your own house for once in your damn life, your aunt had left to do god knows what leaving you home alone. Perfect. The entire house was yours, so you were going to do what you wanted to but couldn't,  _ go in those spooky ass woods your aunt wouldn't let you go in.  _ There was most likely a demon there, so you were going to meet them and probably have a cup of tea with them, they were probably very nice. Just misunderstood. 

You were walking outside to that gate literally just outside your house, you opened it and ventured into the unknown as your Pokemon just followed. The blocked off area was pretty standard, other than the weird-ass thick fog and creepy atmosphere. Is this where murderers hang out or what?

But it wasn't devoid of life; a lot of Pokemon were just chilling here. You asked Sylveon and Umbreon to talk to the wild Pokemon again, but even for low- level wild pokemon, they were very skittish. They hardly let Sylveon and Umbreon speak to them, it'd probably take even longer for them to warm up to you, but you could worry about that later. 

You ventured even further into the forest, just Mimi on your shoulder now and holy shit is this fog getting even thicker now? You just sighed. What the hell was the weather here? It was clear at your house, and you take, like, fifteen steps out here, and suddenly you can't even see a few steps ahead of you. 

You were probably going to get lost and die here or something, be it by the possible murderers that hang out here, that demon that perhaps made all this fog in the first place or even just natural causes. But you were already this far in, and it'd probably be fine ya know? So you ventured on. You were just humming to yourself, trying to figure out if you were going forward or backward until you found a cute little bridge. 

"Who the fuck built a bridge out here? Like this whole place is closed off, and it looks abandoned as all hell." You said to yourself, "Wait, hell is occupied, and demons like abandoned places,  _ oh my god Mimi, there might be a demon here. _ " You ended in delight. Mimi just sighed, and yeah, you didn't blame that reaction. 

You were about to run onto the bridge and probably trip then break something, but before you could, you saw these two big boi doggos on the bridge. "The fuck? What demon looks like a blue and red dog?" You asked yourself, it looks like your demon dogs were confused too.

Then you thought out loud, "Oh, they are probably just Pokemon. Not demons, oops." You went over to the doggos but they kinda just… faded? "Oh ho ho~ Is some pokemon using an illusion on me? You cheeky things." You said out loud, looking around, but honestly, you doubted the Pokemon would come out, whoever or wherever they are. 

"Mimi, what Pokemon do you think could use an illusion like that? It must be rare… I don't know any Pokemon who can make illusions, or more or so make one's that aren't themselves or another Pokemon? This is confusing." You asked out loud. 

You sat down, hoping the Pokemon, assuming it was a pokemon, would calm down now that you seemed smaller, less of a threat. "Hey random pokemon, I get if you don't wanna come out, but I'm not here to hurt you, I'd appreciate it if you didn't use illusions on me again though!" You yelled to the unknown Pokemon, assuming they could hear you. 

It was just you sitting on the ground talking to yourself, Mimi, and possibly a pokemon. Though some wild pokemon did look at you and think of coming close, You were happy they already seemed to not want to kill you. You were thinking of getting some spray-paint, or at least regular paint because nobody in this damn town appears to  _ have  _ spray-paint, and fucking up the creepy atmosphere this place has. Or making it more disturbing, one of the two. 

You started to lay down at one point, and Mimi just moved to your hands, some pokemon got a bit closer to you, it was fun. You just started talking about nothing in particular, It was like a weird little get together, listen to a random dumbass talk about nothing in particular. 

At one point, you got real existential crisis-ey, and you think you might have let the existential dread of life set in too early for these Pokemon. Whoops. All you knew was that you didn't know what time it was, and you probably needed to head home soon before those demons pull up and kill ya. 

It took you about five minutes just to get up, but after you did, you actually moved like an average person and said goodbye to the fleeing Pokemon. Mimi went back on your shoulder, and now you had to find Sylveon and Umbreon. Then you thought,  _ oh fuck, what if they got lost.  _ Which took you from being tired to being panicked in the snap of a finger. 

You started running around calling their names, but you were thankful that they had more brain cells than you and stayed where you saw them last, "Oh, thank  _ fuck. _ " Was all you said as Umbreon and Sylveon ran up to you. "Sorry you two, I lost track of time and left you here, I'll make it up to you two I promise." You said and kissed their forehead. They both just snuggled up closer to you, it was cute. 

But you did eventually leave the creepy-ass woods because Umbreon knew where they were because, unlike you, she had brain cells. So you walked out feeling tired but good and then you saw the sun going up, not down, it wasn't a sunset, it was going up,  _ it was sunrise.  _ "Fuck!" You screamed as you went into your house quickly to get something for your Pokemon to eat. You knew that at the very least, Mimi didn't eat because she was with you the entire time.

_ I fucked up. I swear Arceus should just strike me down.  _ You thought to yourself as you just scrambled to get some shit food out that wasn't bad out. There was not much, so you just settled on some berries for now as you contemplate your life choices as you often do. Everyone ate them without complaint, though, so that was a plus. 

"Well, I am already in this for the long run, might as well go see what the fuck I can get up to while my aunt is still gone." You said to yourself, but you figured everyone was probably tired. You fucked up your sleep schedule enough to get used to the tiredness you get from staying up all night and the entirety of the next day, but your Pokemon haven't. 

So you took em all and told em to sleep so when your aunt came back later that day she wouldn't find them, they probably thought you'd sleep too so they just kinda let themselves sleep, you could tell they were tired from staying up all night and waiting for your sorry ass. 

Fifteen minutes later, and they were all fast asleep. You kept their pokeballs on you, so if your aunt did find them, she couldn't put them back in there pokeballs and yeet them out of the stratosphere like she almost did that one time. 

You got outside and yawned, before shaking yourself off, just stay awake. Easy enough.  _ Yeah, that's a big fat ass lie y/n. You love sleep more than you love being anti-social.  _ Was what you said to yourself. You decided to leave the forest alone, for now, you didn't want to get lost in there and lose track of time again. So you went to the grass near your house, you have as of yet to go there, and you wanted to meet the Pokemon there, so you walked over there and did what you did each time, you laid down and started talking about random ass things like why people believe in pokemon god. 

But not that long, and you heard Hop's dumbass in the distance, "Y/n? What are you doing at 8 in the morning in the grass?" He asked, and you just replied sarcastically with, "I've decided to become a clown and entertain the wild pokemon, Hop." He just grumbled. He walked over, noticing how you didn't have anyone with you, "Where are your pokemon mate?" He asked.

"They got tired waiting for my dumbass last night, so they're sleeping at my house." You answered, hop, however, had more questions up his sleeve, "Then why are you covered in dirt and leaves?" You just looked at your arm and oh shit yeah you had a lot of dirt and shit on you. "Reasons." You put your arm back down after saying this, and Hop just sighed, "How did you even get that dirty?" He asked, and you were tired of this already, you just wanted a nice, no social structure for two days, Hop why are you like this? 

"Stoooop, I just want to become one with the earth, let me be!" You whined, turning around, "Did you even sleep last night, y/n?!" He asked, "What are you, my dad?" Hop seemed to just die internally again out of frustration, you realized you often had that effect on people. 

"Y/n, you need sleep." He stated, "Ehhh sleep is for the weak." Hop didn't like this answer as he started picking you off the floor, "Really bunny boy?" You asked, just letting him pick you up, isn't this the second time he's done this? "Yeah, really." He said, and you just, "Bunny boy, I'm about to not sleep for a week out of pure spite." You told him.

"You won't," He said, "I will." 

"No, you won't." 

"I will."

"I swear to Arceus y/n."

"Arceus is a made-up god people say to think there is someone or something that will actually help them; they do not exist, so if I were you, I'd swear on something or someone real."

Hop just groaned, "For fuck's sake y/n."

You smiled smugly, "You love me~" Hop just sighed as he dropped you back on the ground, "Why the hell do I even try?" He asked, "Fuck if I know." You replied as you giggled to yourself, but you noticed something… off…

**HEY GAYS AUTHOR HERE AND THIS SCENE IS POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING SO TREAD LIGHTLY**

You stood up on your own looking around, this wasn't outside, this was different, this was your old, old, old house, "What the fuck…?" You asked yourself, not liking where you believed this was heading. 

It felt like you were back there again, the smell of the Pokemon around you nearly always, you couldn't hear anything, just see your dad's sudden movements as he dropped you, him being, upset… sad…  _ angry.  _ You were breathing heavily and shaking. You closed your eyes and held your hands on your head as if that'd stop the memory. 

"-/n? Y/n just calm down." His voice wasn't helping, it was panicked, it was scared, he could be  _ mad.  _

_ Shit! Y/n get a grip; you're not there! You're not there! You're in galar! Your parents don't even live in this region. Just chill out.  _

You could still smell everything around you then, but slowly opening your eyes you could see Hop very clearly in front of you, you could even feel the morning air now. You backed up a bit and grounded yourself on the feeling of gravel on your shoes, Taking deep breaths you got a hold back on reality. 

**OKAY GAYS WE GOOD NOW KEEP READING**

"Y/n? Are you okay?" He asked, and you looked at him and took another deep breath, "Yes, I- I'm okay. Sorry about that, Hop." You sheepishly stuttered out. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, "What happened, mate?" He asked, and you avoided his gaze, "Uh, past trauma. Don't worry about it." You replied, and he put his hand on your shoulder, "You can talk to me if you want to, you know." He said you flinched back. 

You pushed his hand off you and backed up again, "Yeah, uh, you were probably right I need uh sleep or something, I'll uh, I'll catch you later." You told him before running back to your house and locking the door. "Shit." You whispered to yourself. You slid down onto the floor, "Great, just what I needed. Another person worried about me, Arceus fucking dammit." You told yourself, curling up into a ball, you didn't feel tired anymore, at least. 


	6. Reader just adopts hop's wooloo honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooloo really just said: *Get's adopted*

The rest of the day Hop had been worried, you on your own where pretty carefree he'd say, with how you talked and acted. You were never once afraid, you took charge, you did whatever you wanted with no consequence. You just were rude and reckless, in the about month he knew you, weak was not in your dictionary. 

At least, it wasn't until now. Hop wasn't sure what to make of it, you never seemed so scared, what had happened to you before moving here? He wanted to find out, but you ran off too quickly before he could find out. You seemed to be having some sort of flashback, or just a weird episode of types. You snapped yourself out of it pretty quick, though.

He thought you living with your aunt was kind of strange, but he thought it might be because you wanted to move here, but your parents couldn't afford it, so you went with your aunt or something along those lines, but you seemed to not want to be here, like, literally ever. 

In fact, you never seemed to want to interact with people in general. He hardly ever saw you unless it was in the tall grass, so what the hell happened to you? He was probably standing there lost in thought for a while before wooloo poked him and snapped him back to reality. 

"Sorry, wooloo, lost in thought, I guess." He told his little sheep friend, they only stared at him blankly, then walked away. He'd just got his wooloo a few days ago from Lee, he technically caught it because he threw the Pokeball, but Lee was the one who lowered their health. A team effort technically. 

Hop wasn't sure what to do about this, about  _ you.  _ A lot of times, he'd rush straight into things, but every time he'd done that with you, it never worked out. So he decided he'd wait until then all he could really do is hope you'd be okay, with whatever that breakdown was a minute ago. 

You woke up in your own bed,  _ this is the first time I've slept in here since I moved in, that's kind of sad.  _ You thought to yourself as you opened your eyes to see your Pokemon was on your bed with you. It was nice, you believed your aunt wasn't here still, checking the time you saw it was eight at night,  _ seems I fucked up my sleep schedule again.  _

You felt somewhat at peace though, you felt warm and feeling your pokemon breathing next to you was relaxing, you might have fallen asleep again if you weren't in your house. But speaking of your home, you decided it would probably be a bad thing if you stayed here, you slept all day long, and you wanted to see if anyone needed help again.

Stealing yourself, you nudged your Pokemon lightly to wake them up; they all stirred awake slowly, "C'mon everyone, I know you don't wanna get up, but I'd rather you all didn't starve." You told them in a soft voice as you started to get out of bed. 

You moved up, and the unease you were used to feeling came back, probably because of how dark it was, you shook the feeling off, it didn't work, but it did wake you up some. You went to the kitchen and turned the light on, you closed your eyes quickly from the sudden brightness, but your eyes adjusted to it. 

_ The hell do we even have?  _ You looked around for something quick and easy to make, you saw some berries again, which reminded you of yesterday, or you guess this morning, again.  _ Yeah, that was a mess.  _ You started to think to yourself, your memories were clicking back into place again as you got out of your sleepy state. 

Then you remembered Hop, more or so you remembered how he saw your breakdown, "Shit!" You exclaimed as you kept replaying that memory in your head,  _ fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.  _ The word just continued to repeat in your mind,  _ Dammit brain you just had to have a flashback then didn't you? You little bitch.  _

You had stopped searching in favor of freaking the hell out, _ the fuck were you going to say to him? You could just say nothing, pretend it didn't happen maybe? Ugh dammit! Why do you even care so much y/n?  _

You sighed, freaking out wouldn't help anyone or anything. Your Pokemon had followed you and saw you freaking out, they looked at you worryingly. "It's okay everyone, I just started freaking out about little things again, I'm fine. I promise." You told them, they just nuzzled closer into you, you chuckled at their affection, you swore they worried too much for you. 

"Let's see what food my aunt has in here." You spoke out loud as your Pokemon cried in delight, looking around the kitchen for food, again. You eventually found some leftover curry from who the hell knows when but hey, food. You heated it up and served it to everyone, and by that, you mean you almost dropped it on the floor because the plate was too hot. 

After eating curry that didn't fall on the floor somehow, you grabbed your bag and went outside to see what the hell was going on outside, you mostly wandered, subconsciously going back to route two, you often did, but you heard someone…

"How does y/n do this? I can't even get them to look at me…" You heard a familiar voice cry out. You sat down exactly where you were standing, you were focusing on the boy now. You saw a wooloo sleeping beside him, "I just wanted to see if I could catch some pokemon… Y/n has Pokemon practically surrounding her, ugh this is so confusing." Hop said as he fell down onto the ground dramatically. 

You giggled which resident playboy heard and looked over to you, surprised, "Y/n?" He asked, and oh shit, he caught you,  _ fuck play it off y/n play it ofF.  _ "Yeah it's me, playboy, what  _ are  _ you trying to do?" You asked, walking down the steps to route two so you could hear resident playboy better. 

_ Please don't say anything about the flashback playboy, or I swear I will kill you- _ "Ah, I was trying to catch some pokemon, but I wasn't even able to find any…" He answered, looking down like a child who did something terrible. You let your shocked expression show on your face for hardly a second,  _ I thought playboy would say something, whatever the less I tell him, the better.  _ Was all you thought to yourself as Umbreon and Sylveon went up to the wooloo that Hop probably caught. 

They started talking, and Mimi just stayed on your shoulder as silent as ever, you, however, went to speak to bunny boy, "Level with me, were you not able to catch any or did you just not see any?" You asked.

Hop looked unsure, "Well, it was a bit of both honestly." You gave him a questioning look, "Well, it's just that there seem to be only a few wild Pokemon out, mate. And the ones that I did find wooloo didn't wanna fight, so we ended up losing each time…" He said dejectedly. 

You looked over at wooloo, who was now happily playing with your Pokemon, "Hop, when and how did you catch wooloo?" You asked him as you got down on the ground slowly, trying to be unthreatening. 

"Well, Lee and I caught it, well, mostly Lee. He lowered its health, and I threw the Pokeball. We caught it a few days ago, why do you ask?" He answered and also questioned, too technically. Wooloo looked at you quizzically, as if trying to gauge your trustworthiness. Pokemon did this a lot. 

"Mate?" Hop asked, and you shushed him, and he shut up; you could tell wooloo still wasn't sure what to think of you, so you sat down and started talking to them, "Hey, wooloo, I'm y/n. I hope this dumbass didn't scare you." You said, pointing to Hop, he just said, "Hey!" As you pushed him and he almost lost his balance. 

"Hop is impulsive, so I'm sorry if he scared you or made you do anything you didn't want to hun." You told them sweetly as you held out your hand to them. Wooloo seemed to trust you a little more but didn't make any move to go to your side, you still kept it stretched out just in case though. 

"You might've heard of me, but maybe I'm just assuming I'm more popular than I actually am." You told him chuckling. "But I just moved here a month ago, I'm trying to help anyone who gets hurt out here, be it physically or mentally, you can tell me if Hop or anyone else hurt you, sweetheart." You said in a small sweet voice. Wooloo looked over to Sylveon and Umbreon, unsure, but them smiling and egging him on to go over to you got him to cave. The wooloo slowly came over to you and sniffed your hand before nuzzling under it, you smiled and pet them. 

"It's not so scary up close, right, sweetie?" You asked them as they cried in delight, "You mind if I go a little closer, hun?" You asked, and they just let out a single "Baa" Of, you hoped approval. You scooted closer to the wooloo, and they went on your lap and started nuzzling into your hand again.

"You just want pets to don't you?" You said playfully as you pet them some more. "Mate, how'd you get wooloo to trust you that quick?" He asked, startling the poor thing as you looked at him harshly. 

Turning back to wooloo, you told them Hop was going to get a little closer, you'd be there, so no need to worry. You motioned for Hop to sit down, and he did, "Playboy?" You started. "Yeah?" 

"I need you to break wooloo's Pokeball." You said casually, "What? But that makes no sense-" You cut him off, "Just trust me playboy." You told him harshly. He seemed unsure but did as he was told nonetheless, "See wooloo? He didn't know what he was doing was wrong; you're okay now." You said them as they seemed to gleam in delight. 

Wooloo seemed happier now, "What?" Was all Hop asked, "Hop, you have to realize, Pokemon aren't just items, I know that society tends to advertise it that way but they- they're real creatures. With real thoughts and aspirations; By catching a pokemon, you are practically enslaving them for fights that they probably don't even  _ want _ to participate in." You saw Hop thinking about what you had just said. 

"Then… Why do they  _ like  _ their trainers y/n? If they are being enslaved and having to battle against their own will, why don't they resist? Why do they just… accept it?" He asked, you honestly wondered about it yourself for a while, but you had a theory.

"In all honesty, Hop? I don't know. I can't read Pokemon's mind, I can't even understand what they say to me or even each other. But if I had to take a guess, I think they adapted." 

"Adapted?"

"Adapted to their situation, yes." You started, "Hop, I think it's a mix of, a  _ lot  _ of different things." You started petting the wooloo again as they settled down on your lap. "But I think they had to adapt majorly to encaptured life and battles, like, they said 'if we are going to get hurt in battle and train despite not even wanting to, might as well make the best of it, right?'"

You spoke again, "But it could be the Pokeball itself too, y' know? Like, it makes them want to battle for you or  _ something.  _ But actually caring about the trainer is a different story." You sighed, "I really don't know, Hop, all I know is that capturing wild pokemon, wild  _ living, breathing,  _ beings, and fighting with them against one another is bad." You finished.

Hop didn't say anything, probably soaking in the information you'd just thrown at him. It was several minutes later when he finally spoke, "I think I get what you're saying, y/n." He started, "But, I also think there's more to it than that… There has to be, or else  _ someone _ would've said  _ something. _ " And… He did make a point, why hasn't anyone said anything? 

"Well… maybe, uh, we can figure it out… together…?" And oh my god, why did you say that?! It was out of your mouth before you could stop yourself, but Hop didn't say what you thought he would, he didn't tease you, he didn't shun you for being 'out of character.' He instead said, "Yeah, Let's find out together, mate." And smiled at you. 

"Yeah… Together…" You said astonished, Maybe, just maybe, he could actually care? 


	7. We have another wooloo on the scene gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader breaks into another place for the hundredth time

You noticed that building with the pokeball on the center and honestly figured pretty quickly it was a research lab, what you didn’t expect however where those two people you met in the haunted house to be there. 

“Oh fuck, Man I mean, we gotta stop meeting like this.” You said as you heard another scream. You went through another window, you didn’t jump through it this time you just climbed through it like a normal person, but people still got scared. 

“Why do you keep jumping through windows!?” The orange haired woman screamed, “Hey! I’ll have you know I  _ climbed  _ through this window, not jumped! You can tell by the lack of glass and blood on the floor.” 

The woman just sighed, “What are you even doing here?” She asked and you came closer to her as your pokemon followed, it kinda made you feel like a mama duck and these were your ducklings, or would it just be baby ducks? Duck children? 

“Well i’m guessing this is a lab, right?” 

“Uh, yes?”    
  
“So you have information on pokemon, riiiigggghhhht?”    
  
“Obviously.”    
  
“Okay that’s cool and all but do you have anything on  _ pokeballs? _ ”    
  
The woman looked thoughtful, “I’m really not sure, I’d have to look. Why?” You looked up to where all the books are, there was a good bit. “Reasons.” You replied, The woman looked somewhat confused, “Yeah I mean it’s fine if you use my books as long as you don’t steal or break them, but if you want to find out about pokeballs why not search the internet?”    
  
You started walking to the stairs that go up to all the books on the upper level, you wouldn’t say upstairs because it’s not really a floor but whatever. “Already tried that Sherlock, they aren’t really telling me what I need to know, though. Just what they are made out of, which helps but it doesn’t answer the question I have.” You told her. 

“What do you want to find out?” She asked, “Nothing you probably know ya ginger.” which earned a ‘hey!’ in response from the girl which somewhat surprised you, ginger wasn’t even mean really? But you guess rude people are more rare than shiny pokemon in this region. 

_ This is going to be hard, I have to figure out how a pokeball captures a pokemon, what pokemon are even made of to be captured in a pokeball and how it affects their mental state.  _

There were theories, since the companies that made pokeballs were so oddly secretive of it, All they said was that a normal pokeball was made of which was metal for the outside, but most of it is nanotechnology, or something along those lines. Nobody said  _ what  _ they used because of course they didn’t, but they said two key things. One is that they turn pokemon into a ball of light when you capture a pokemon, and another is that they say that inside a pokeball is like a five star luxury hotel. 

How the fuck does that work? You had no damn clue, nothing about how this affects there body or brain from being turned into  **_fucking LIGHT!_ ** Nothing about how pokeballs get bigger when you capture a pokemon, nothing about why the  **_fuck_ ** pokemon listen to whatever you say once you catch them, nope, nada, nothing. 

But there was something different with Hop’s wooloo, well you suppose it wasn’t anyone's wooloo anymore but still. Wooloo did what they pleased, also the pokemon  _ hid  _ from Hop when he was trying to catch them, you knew this didn’t happen anywhere else. But it happened when you interacted and helped them, Arceus this is hard to figure out. 

“No rest for the wicked I guess…” You muttered to yourself, trying to find a book still. You figured pokeballs brainwashed pokemon into fighting for their trainers, but not completely brainwashed because they aren’t mindless zombies, they still have personality types and they can still gain affection, or hate, there trainers which can go both ways in battle. 

It hurt your head just to think about, you never knew much about science or pokeballs, actually scratch that you never knew much of anything to begin with, so trying to figure out how something as complex as a pokeball works is no easy task. 

You just grumbled to yourself as you started picking out some books that seemed like they could help and put them in your backpack. Sylveon and Umbreon were on the other side of the building looking for books too. 

You were moving books around looking for anything that’d help you when you saw this old ass dusty book all the way in the damn back. “If movies have taught me anything, it’s that the dusty books in the back that no one seemes to care about are the most important ones.” You took the book and dusted it off, it read  _ Pokemon and what they do.  _ “Yeah this totally talks about pokeballs doesn’t it Mimi?” 

But you trusted movies so you stuffed the book in your bag and moved on to other books that probably actually held answers you were looking for. It was about twenty minutes of just rumaging around looking for books until you decided you should probably get the hecking fuck out of here. 

“Well this was fun, time to take my shit and leave.” You said as you took your heavy bag of books and left through the window again, which just earned a sigh from the woman. Walking outside you wondered where the hell you can leave all these books because carrying them around isn’t going to be sufficient, mostly because your slow as hell with them all. 

“Hey! Y/n!” Playboy called out to you and oh yeah you can use him. “Hey playboy.” You opened up your backpack and threw some book at him, “Catch.” You said, and even though the book was light playboy almost lost balance. “What’s this?” He asked examining it. 

“Some books that might help us on our quest to find out what the hell goes on in a pokeball, I’m giving some to you because these bitches heavy.” You answered, “Can’t we just go online and search?” He asked and you fucking knew he’d say that.

You groaned, “I already did bunny boy, there wasn’t much there, though I suppose you might be better at searching things than me. But even still, These heavy bitches will probably help.” Bunny boy didn’t seem convinced really but also didn’t object. Eh, you’ll take it. 

You gave him half of your book stash and headed to route two as per usual, "so what have you found out so far?" He asked, you groaned, again. "Like I said before, not much. I don't have a phone so I had to use my aunts computer which is slow as all hell and she hates me using it, probably keeps her porn stash on there and doesn't want me to see it." 

Hop choked at your words, "Either way pokeballs are made with some metal and nanotechnology, that's all they have officially and shit." Hop looked thoughtful as you both were nearing route two, "Metal? Isn't metal heavy?" He asked, you shrugged. "I'm pretty sure there are some lighter metals, which is  _ great  _ that they  _ also  _ didn't specify  _ that  _ either." You sarcastically replied. 

You headed eventually made it to route two, Sylveon and Umbreon greated everyone there and started to play as you sat down and opened your heavy ass bag. "How many books did you steal?" He asked.

"Arceous Hop i know I'm bad but I'm not  _ that  _ bad. Besides it was only like 7." 

"Really? Maybe I should ask Sonia and see if that information is actually true?" He teased. 

"Sonia? That the gingers name?" You asked. Hop looked at you, "Did you not know her name?" You just opened up a book, "Playboy I don't pay attention to people. I know your name and your brothers name, as well as my aunt i guess but other than that? Don't know anyone else's." You told him. 

He gasped dramatically, "Y/n! How  _ could  _ you, this is  _ galar  _ not knowing everyone's name is against the law!" You chuckled, "Well guess I'm going to the jail you fuckers don't have." You said.

"Oh yeah speaking of jails and shit, are there like, no crimes here? Because all of your damn windows where open at your house and there are like, hundreds of windows at your house bunny boy." 

Hop looked a little upset, "No we don't have crimes happen here, also you could have just knocked!" He ended with a huff, you chuckled again, "But doors are so lame, windows are way more exciting lemme tell you." 

"So exciting you'd jump through one?" 

"Who wouldn't?"

"Any sane person."

"Sane isn't a real thing bunny boy." 

Hop rolled his eyes as you and him finally started reading the damn books you got, it had been a good while and all you'd gotten was that pokemon technically didn't exist inside a pokeball, being turned into light and all but you kinda already knew that.

"This has gotten us nowhere." Bunny boy said out loud after a while, "Really? Haven't noticed." You replied. Hop just rolled his eyes again at your sarcasm. You and him went back to reading about nothing until you heard a pokemon cry. 

You immediately turned your head to the sound, You put your book down and stood up, Sylveon and Umbreon followed as Mimi moved to balance herself on your shoulder again. 

"Y/n?" Hop asked, and you hushed him as he looked confused, you realized he usually does. You started going farther down the route as Hop followed you silently. You heard the cry again, more small and pained this time.

You turned your head and you saw a wooloo surrounded by a nickit, The nickit hurt the damn wooloo because of a fight didn't it. Motherfuc- 

"Hey Nickit!" You yelled getting its attention as you went over to it, "What are you doing?!" Hop whisper screamed, you sat down in between the nickit and wooloo, Sylveon and Umbreon where nearby. "Hey you two, this fights gone on long enough okay? Your angry, right nickit?" The nickit just looked away and huffed. "I'll take that as a yes, so lets do this. How about you and Umbreon fight? No pokeballs or chance of being caught, not even fainting." Nickit looked at you in somewhat surprise as Umbreon jumped near them and where saying, something. What where they saying? Beats you but the two walked away to fight somewhere else. 

"The hell-"

"Sylveon, can you run and get me my things?" Sylveon hummed in response and bounced off to get your things. You motioned for playboy to get closer. Wooloo got scared at more people and tried to get up but couldn't with there hurt leg. "Hey, hey sweetheart. Calm down, it'll be okay. Hop is a friend. And isn't his name funny? It's like a bunny!" You said with a smile and you could see wooloo smile too.

"Can you show me where it hurts? I'm only here to help, I swear. If you don't trust me you can ask Mimi. She's quiet but she's really sweet." You said petting the wooloo trying to calm them down. 

You already knew there leg was bloodied but you wanted to know if there was anything else. The wooloo just motioned to there chest, looked like claw marks. It wasn't bleeding, probably because of the fluff, but that didn't make it hurt less. 

Sylveon came back with your small bag of things, oran berries, washcloths, sterile dressing, and bandages. You looked around and noticed you were missing something, "Hey playboy, do me a favor." You threw one of your washcloths at him, "soak this in warm water." Hop stumbled back from being hit in the face with a washcloth but did what you asked nonetheless. 

You took another washcloth you had, you probably had hundreds from how often you use them, and started brushing off whatever dirt and mud was on wooloos leg. You left the claw marks because they didn't cut through there skin and you couldn't put a bandage on it because of the fluff around it. 

Hop came back with a warm washcloth

"Thanks." You took the wet washcloth and told wooloo "okay sweetie this might sting a little, but bare with me okay?" You said as you put the warm washcloth on there leg, they cried but stayed put. "Your doing great hun." You said, after getting whatever left over blood and dirt off.

"We are almost done hun, just a little more." You said as you took out a dry towel and washed it off, finally you put on sterile dressing, put the bandage on to keep it in place, and we were done. 

"See hun, we're done now, and you did so well!" You praised and wooloo smiled, it honestly melted your heart wooloos are too good for the world. "I'd say in a few hours you'd be good to stand but until then do you have anywhere you want to go?" 

Wooloo looked thoughtful, but then nodded. "Alright then, up we go!" You said picking wooloo up, the rest of that day had been quiet fun, wooloo couldn't decide where to go so you ran everywhere with a fluffy wooloo in your arms until they could walk again and went off on there own.

But at that point it was pretty late, you figured bunny boy would leave but he didn't. "Your not gonna head home playboy?" You asked as you and him were sitting down near some tall grass. 

"Not yet." You hummed in acknowledgement, "Finally going against your parents and staying out late huh? Didn't know you had it in you." You playfully said, "I'm such a good bad influence on you." You joked as Hop just punched your arm playfully. 

"Shush I just wanted to stay out a little longer." 

You chuckled at this, you two had been out for a while, well, not for you considering you pretty much lived outside, but for hop it'd been a while. 

"Hey, y/n?" Hop asked, "what up bunny boy?" Hop looked a little nervous before asking, "is there a reason you help pokemon?" 

You didn't expect him to ask, you honestly where weighing whether or not you should tell him. "Y/n?" He asked again at your silence. "I'm not sure what to say honestly bunny boy." You started, "I could tell you the real reason, but then what would you  _ do  _ with the said information is the big question." You told him bringing your knees to your chest and laying your head on them. 

"What do you mean? Is it something bad?" He asked and you just stayed still, "Depends on how you define bad. If you mean did I break any laws then no." You said, you didn't like thinking about your past all that much, too many painful memories. 

"Do you not want to tell me…?" You looked away, "In all honesty Hop? I don't know, there are too many unknowns revealing that information to you." You turned back to him, "It may sound stupid but you  _ are  _ different." You chuckled to yourself, "I mean, you haven't left from my shit attitude yet, but that could be because you desperately want someone to talk to who's your age." 

Hop just hummed as you both sat in silence for a while, It had been about ten minutes of you both saying nothing and just watching the sun set, "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me, y/n." Hop said standing up, "I don't really know what the hell happened to you, and I don't have to if you don't want me to know, but I do care for you, So don't be afraid to ask for help, okay?" He said as he walked off. 

  
You sat in somewhat shook? Curiosity? Awe? You honestly didn't know, but you  _ did  _ know about that small blush on your face as you covered it up with your hands, "Oh arceous dammit!" You said as pokemon chuckled at you.


	8. Ah shit, here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Insert chapter summary here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay gays, sorry I didn't update in a while, no I'm not dropping the fic I was just planning shit out, and it took me longer than I honestly expected, BUT I'm back!
> 
> Also, say thank you to my twin @Telosfury for helping me come up with ideas fo this shit fic uwu

It'd been months of digging into this topic for both you and hop, but all you two know was that back when pokeballs were first made, there was a protest of sorts, thinking that pokeballs hurt pokemon. Still, with some more digging, you found they stopped because the company disproved this fact with a demonstration. What was the demonstration? Who knows! It didn't fucking say. 

At the moment, you were just laying on the ground, waiting for the earth to swallow you whole because maybe then you could see where this damn information is. 

You might have to do experiments with pokemon and pokeballs, but you really didn't want to hurt pokemon if you could help it. You were starting to believe you'd found everything you could here, which really isn't a lot, so going somewhere else would probably be beneficial, but uggghhhh that requires moving and  _ getting up.  _ You just wanted to sleep forever, but noooo, let's make y/n move. It was very rude in your opinion. 

Speaking of things making you move, "y/n!" Playboy shouted from above the hill, you just groaned again. "C'mon! Lee is coming to visit!" That got you up, teasing Leon was even easier than Playboy and so much  _ fun.  _ You wanted to see how many death glares he could give you in one day. 

You got up with a bunch of dirt on you and your pokemon following you, "what were you doing laying facedown in the dirt?" Playboy asked as you walked to the station, "I wanted to see if Arceus would pity me and just let the earth swallow me whole. They didn't." Hop just rolled his eyes and making it to the station there was a crowd of people surrounding Leon, but it was just fans so you'd let him get mauled by them. 

He was talking about pokemon battles or something, and you honestly weren't paying attention, but then you saw a Charizard, and oh god, you just squealed in delight. 

Everyone looked to you from how loud you were, but you just ran up to, probably, Leon's Charizard and started petting him. Everyone figured he'd just push you off but were surprised when they found him leaning into your pets. You knew what parts a pokemon likes to get pets on, and Charizard was obviously loving it. 

You started baby talking them like you would a dog, but they didn't seem to mind, "y/n what the f- frick." You always found it funny when Hop almost curses in front of his brother, Leon, however, pushed you off Charizard saying, "I think Charizard is good for now y/n." Which you replied with, "Aww is the champion mad that Charizard loves me~" Which earned you a groan. Not even a standard glare, rude. 

He finally found Hop and started talking to him again, but you honestly zoned out pretty quick, it wasn't hard with these two. However, Mimi nudged your neck to snap you out of it and caught the tail end of there conversation, "-ks like you came to pick me up, huh Hop." He ended with a smile, "We all know you're terrible with directions, Lee, you'd get lost." You looked up ahead to Hop's house, and yep, it was just as you thought,  _ it was still a straight line.  _

"Hop that makes no damn sense, it's a fucking straight line, how the hell would he get lost?" You asked, and Leon told you to watch your mouth, "Honestly, mate, you'd be surprised." Which you had clear confusion on your face, "Okay, yeah, I get it, Leon's not straight but c'mon!" You shouted to which Hop choked, and Leon just smacked your head as you stuck your tongue out and chuckled. 

But despite that, you all walk back to Hop's house, which took all of twenty seconds, but instead of going inside like a regular loser, you all stayed outside, "C'mon Lee! I know you brought me presents!" To which Leon chuckled, and you had a feeling as to what those presents are because he didn't bring anything with him, you can't even argue he had a Mary Poppins bag because he's not even carrying a bag! 

You figured you knew what the present was, "Alright, you two, take a good look!" He said as he threw out three pokeballs all with different pokemon in it. "Oh, for fuck's sake!" You shouted groaning, "You could've picked anything, any present, and you choose pokemon,  _ again,  _ might I add!" You knew that pokemon were probably used as presents often, but it still made you upset. 

"Y/n don't be rude!" Hop said, "Like I have any other way of talking." You replied as you saw the pokemon out and about just staring at you, but fuck it, they were cute. Hop and Leon were most likely saying something, but you tuned them out again in favor of the three cuties in front of you. 

You kneeled down to them, "Hey, you three, you must have come here from far off, huh?" You asked, and they didn't say respond, which is better than what pokemon have some have done. "You three are all pretty strong, aren't cha?" You asked, and the bunny one, as well as the monkey-like one, jumped up and cried in agreement while the blue frog-like one only stared. 

You chuckled and were about to say something else but were pulled away by Leon, which just made you groan. "So Hop, which one do you choose?" Leon asked as you backed off. 

"If I had to choose, I'd go with scorebunny." He said, waking up to the pokemon, "Who are you?" You heard the pokemon ask and oh for fuck's sake not again.

You guess you'd been around too many wild pokemon again because you could understand them now, this happened in alola also but not  _ this  _ quick. You thought it wouldn't be zero to a hundred thing again, but here we are. 

But you found your aunt walking to Hop's house, either she was invited, or you were in trouble. Probably both. 

"Oh, hello y/n." 

"Hey, auntie, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was asked to come join everyone here for a little grill out, and I didn't have anything else planned, so why not." 

"Yeah, that sounds like this family."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" You heard Hop shout, you giggled in response as Hop's family came out to start cooking. 

You had mostly stayed to the side the entire time as everyone was having fun and eating, you were mostly cooing and talking to the other pokemon Leon had brought. 

Everyone was doing their own thing, so you told Sylveon about it again. "I can understand you all again." Sylveon and Umbreon looked up, "Again? I thought you couldn't in galar?" Came Sylveon's sweet voice. 

"Did you hear those new pokemon talking?" Umbreon's motherly voice came, it always made you calm. "Yeah, I don't know what happened right before we left alola… I don't know why I couldn't understand you, I don't know why I can now. This is so fucking weird." You said, and heard soon after, "y/n! Who are you talking to?" Playboy asked. 

"I'm talking to my damn self what does it look like?" You replied, "y/n be nice!" Your aunt shouted from halfway across the yard. 

_ What the hell, honestly? How and why did I stop understanding them, and why can I do it again now?  _ You thought to yourself, and frankly, you were slightly worried, would you stop again? How long would this bout last? 

You felt Sylveons feelers wrap around your arm, he had a slightly worried look on his face. You smiled and bent down to his height, "Don't worry, hun, Whatever happened, I'll still be here promise." You said as sylveon smiled himself. 

"You should probably go over and mingle with the others then, y/n. I know you haven't eaten in a while." Umbreon cut in, to which you immediately got anxious about, oh fuck you had to talk to people??? That's ew. 

But Umbreon's nudging to the group gave you not much of a choice. "C'mon, you need to talk with other humans!" Umbreon exclaimed as you just rolled your eyes, "Hey, young lady! Don't roll your eyes at me!" And  _ fuck, she was about to kick your ass if you don't move.  _

"Okay! Okay! I'm going, mom!" You shouted out as you moved, Umbreon just sighed, "Does this mean y/n is my sibling now, mom?" Sylveon asked innocently, which made you chuckle. 

"Heya, playboy." You said, "Y/n!" He said, and you could see Leon's worried expression upon seeing you come closer and sit at the table. 

"That's me." You said, "I thought you would have stayed over in your little corner for the rest of the time, or just leave in general…"

"Well, in all honesty, I would have, but Umbreon was over there nudging me to come closer, and I think if I left or didn't move, she'd beat my ass into the ground, so, here we are." 

"For the last time, stop cursing in front of my brother!" Leon snapped which made you chuckle, "Oh? I'm not sure what you're referring to, can you tell me exactly what words I shouldn't say?" You teased. 

Leon's face just soured more, "You know what words." He harshly said as Umbreon came up and smacked your wrist with her tail, "Wha- Umbreon for fuck's sake!" You shouted. 

"Be nice!" Umbreon said, "Don't you like Hop? I thought you'd wanna make a good impression on someone he cares about." Sylveon questioned, and you hate that they were right, "Ugh, fine. I won't swear." You promised. 

"Thank you!" Leon said in a tired tone, "for now…" You finished, Leon only groaned in response. "Stop giving Lee such a hard time, y/n." Hop told you, "But it's  _ so  _ easy to give him a hard time playboy." Hop rolled his eyes to "just don't." 

"No promises~" you teased. "Is there a reason you came here, or are you just here to make everyone's life harder?" Leon asked to which you made an exaggerated shocked look, "Leon! Are you insinuating that making everyone's life harder  _ isn't  _ a reason to talk to people?!" 

Leon looked close to just killing you on the spot to which you celebrated internally for, hell yeah, you made him want to kill you. 

It went on like this for a while until Umbreon told you to shut the fuck up because Leon was going to kill you in your sleep if you kept this shit up. 

So you just stole some food and left, nobody noticed like usual. The remainder of the day was you trying to figure out why the hell you could understand pokemon again, but just as before, you had nothing. 

Groaning with annoyance, Umbreon told you to sleep, "Your just a hater." 

"Y/n, if you don't sleep, I can and will make things very hard for you." Umbreon said, and honestly, she can and will. 

Back in Alola when you didn't heed her warnings she'd take your things and break them, she would draw more attention to you, trip you, scare you, you name it she did it. 

You fear for your safety around Umbreon, so you went to sleep before she did anything. 

You were woken up by someone tripping over your body, "Bitch what the fuck!" You screamed, getting up as the person just said, "ow!" 

Your head hurt, and someone just tripped over your body, you hated being woken up with so whoever this was is about to get their ass kicked. 

Your eyes adjusted to the light, and you saw Hop in front of you, dusting himself off, "The fuck was that for playboy?!" You screamed. 

"I didn't mean to!" He pleaded as you got closer to him, "Fucks sake, Hop!" You yelled, To which Hop said: "I'm sorry!" In a pitiful voice. 

"Whatever, I guess, but now I'm up, so what the hell are you doing?" You asked Hop didn't get a chance to answer before you heard, "Hop!" 

And you knew that voice. That was Leon in all his motherfucking glory. "It's too early for this shit." Which was followed by another 'watch your mouth!' From Leon. 

He was talking about how to properly catch pokemon with pokeballs, and you swear you were  _ this fucking close  _ to strangling him right then and there. 

You and Mimi were giving off an aura of rage so much that even Leon, the dense ass motherfucker, noticed. Hop, not wanting his brother dead, said: "Y/n he doesn't know, nobody really does, so calm down." 

"I don't know what?" He asks, and you groaned. "Nothing yet. Just a hypothesis, and I'd tell you, but you'd probably tell someone else, and then word will spread around because that's how gossip works, and it'll be 10 times harder to do what I need to do." 

Leon looked half confused, and half annoyed, "Whatever, have fun enslaving pokemon bitch." You said, walking away, you knew Hop wouldn't want you to strangle his brother, but it was  _ tempting _ . 

You had left in a small rage that you didn't know where you were going, you found yourself in front of the house you broke into through the window again. "Oh, hey, look at that. Wonder if the granny is still here with the orange-haired little bitch." You said to yourself.

"Y/n stop saying stuff like that! You are going to get people upset." Umbreon said as you just and Mimi just huffed. You and Mimi had a long history, really. You met her way back when you were a little kid in Alola with your mom. Mimi accidentally broke something of yours, and you blamed her for the longest time. 

But as you were wandering the forest, you found Mimi cornered by some powerful, much bigger, much scarier, wild pokemon. 

Even then, you knew pokemon battles against trainers and wild pokemon fighting were way different, and even if you hated Mimi, you had to help her, so you went in and took the hits. 

You used your body as a shield, and sooner or later, after the pokemon realized you weren't going to budge left you. Your body stung, and the pokemon left many scratches and bruises, most cuts deep, but you knew it's what your mom would have wanted, so you stood up and went over to try and patch yourself up, but saw Mimi doing it for you. 

You gasped in surprise, And then it hit you how you and Mimi were similar in multiple ways, since then you two have been attached by the hip, well shoulder in this case. And even if Mimi didn't talk, you both still knew what each other was thinking, usually having similar emotions at the same time, too. If you didn't know better, you'd say Mimi was your twin, but you didn't know better, and if you weren't calling Mimi, well, Mimi, you'd call her twin. 

But at that point, you entered the house, through the door this time, without really thinking about it. "Hello, miss, aren't you the one who broke my window?" The old lady asked, to which you grinned devilishly. "In the flesh!" You replied to which the woman had a look of disappointment on her face, but you could see the hidden smile she had. 

"What are you doing here, child? Looking for 'demons' again?" She asked, chuckling to herself. You stuck your tongue out in playful defiance, "No, that's a problem for you on another day, I just wanted to get away from-" You got cut off as the door slammed open, "I'm back professor!" Leon shouted. 

"Him." You spat, to which Leon looked guilty and surprised, "Oh, y/n, I thought you left." Leon stated awkwardly, you grinned, how couldn't you tease the champion right now?

"What? Wanted to get rid of me  _ that  _ bad, huh?" You smirked to which Leon back-peddled really quick, "No! I just didn't expect you!" 

"Sureeee~" You teased while the old lady who lived here just hit you on the head with her staff thingy, the fuck was she? A wizard? "Stop being rude child, That is the champion you are talking to." She says, "Yeah, but that's what makes it so  _ fun _ ." You replied as the lady just sighed with a hidden smile on her face. 

"So anyways, Leon, the fuck you doing here? Thought you'd be hanging out with Hop, for the time being, it's been like, what, three minutes?" You asked, turning back to Leon, "I wanted to talk to professor Magnolia about if she found anything new about Dynamax yet." He said, looking at the floor in somewhat embarrassment,  _ he's a fucking dork. _ You thought. 

"What's Dynamax?" You heard sylveon ask, "Is it like Z-moves in Alola?" As you shrugged. You heard Magnolia and Leon talking a bit, but you were more preoccupied with seeing Playboy laying down face first in the dirt outside. 

You all just stared at him for a while, "Think he'll get up soon?" 

"I don't know, I didn't take him as the type of person who'd do this." Umbreon said. You heard Sylveon giggle, "Do you think Y/N is a good, bad influence on him?" Your eyes immediately lit up, "Oh, hell, yes!" You shouted out, never thought he'd follow in your footsteps, or you guess not footsteps, but the point still stands! 

"What?" You heard Leon ask, turning to you as he saw you staring out the window, well where a window used to be before you showed up, anyways. You turned your head back to him, saying, "Go outside, and you'll know." As you jumped through the window with Sylveon and Umbreon behind you, honestly, you had no idea how Mimi could always stay on your shoulder without falling off, but you weren't going to question it. 

"Oi! Fuck, boy, are you dead?" You asked squatting down near him as he just grunted in confirmation without moving an inch. You chuckled at this, "What happened in that like, three minute time period that made him this exhausted?" You heard Umbreon ask. 

You were about to say something, but you were cut off by Leon running out to see what was wrong with Hop, pushing you out of the way in the process, "Damn bitch, you don't need to be so pushy." You spat as you fell to the ground, Leon was holding Hop like he'd just died in his arms, you could see the spotlight shining down on them, no literally you could see it, "What the fuck-" but before you could finish you once again got cut off by Leon. 

"Lee, what are you doing?" Hop asked with dirt on his face, upset that he got picked up. "Hop! You're alive!" Leon shouted, "Why the fuck wouldn't he be??" You asked but Leon ignored you. You grumbled, but you saw Magnolia approach you, "So child, what are you doing out here?" She wondered, your face morphed to a suspicious look, "Nothing that much really." You said, as Magnolia only stared at you more, you had a feeling she knew something, "You can talk to them, can't you?" She asked, and you got confused, "Uh, yeah, I can talk to people?" You answered, but it was more of a question. 

Magnolia shook her head, "No, no, not Humans child, I mean pokemon." She said, and you went from confusion real fucking quick, "How'd you know?" You asked, as Magnolia smiled, "I've been around pokemon very long myself, though I admit, I wasn't this young." She looked back up at you, "You're only a teenager, and yet you can understand pokemon, You must be around pokemon all the time for your whole life to get that sort of understanding at such a young age." She commented. 

"Yeah… I guess so." You replied half-heartedly, You didn't like where this conversation was going, but lucky for you, both your and Magnolia's attention got placed on Hop's screaming. 

"What!? You're really going to endorse me for the gym challenge?!" Hop shouted, you could practically see the stars in his eyes, but it changed quickly to an unsure look, "I think you might be ready, what do you say, Hop?" He asked. 

Hop looked unsure, like he was weighing his options, before he finally said, "Yeah, I think I will." And you ran over to him real damn quick, "Playboy the fuck you think your doing!?" You shouted, "I thought you were against this sort of thing!?" To which Hop flinched back visibly. 

"Calm down Y/N! There's probably a reason, hear him out!" You heard Umbreon say to which you rolled your eyes and backed off, "Hey, don't yell at my brother!" Leon near shouted, he did look pretty angry, and it hit you,  _ fuck yeah, he finally gave me the death glare! I can now count this trip successful.  _

"Hold up Y/N! There's a reason!" He shouted in defense, You looked back at him with a scowl, "Then spill." You said, your voice laced with anger. He held his hands up in defense, "Look, you want to see what pokeballs are doing to pokemon, right?" He asked to which you gave him an unamused look, "Well, If you want to find out why then battling others would help get information, right?" He said to which your face lit up in surprise because damn you didn't think of that. 

"Y/N's trying to what?" Leon asked, to which you just rolled your eyes, "Don't worry about you overgrown fashion disaster." You said and then looked back at Hop, "I want you to know that I don't like this, but if it helps, then I'll allow it." You said, and Hop smiled widely as Leon stood there confused as ever. 

You looked over to the side, away from everyone else, _ Playboy better knows what he's doing.  _


	9. Oh god they're h*lding ha*ds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro that's intimate  
> -Sky, reading this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I spelled Panchums name wrong but im too lazy to go back and edit it, top tier writing everyone.

It was the next day, and at this point, you might as well follow playboy while he was going on the gym challenge, you could help more pokemon and find new information (you hope), so that's how you were here, at the same station you and Hop picked up Leon on twice. 

"Choo choo fucker, we need to get on the train." You said, shaking Hop back and forth, "Oh shIT-" He said startled. He did, however, get up and finally follow you to the train, but you all got stopped. 

"Hold it!" You heard Hop's mom say, "The fuck is it?" You asked, "Y/n, watch your mouth!" Your aunt said back quickly; you just rolled your eyes. 

"Magnolia said you two were heading out, and I'm glad someone bothered to tell us." Your aunt said, "Here, you two will need this." She said and handed you a new phone and Hop camping supplies. 

"A phone? What for?" You asked, genuinely surprised. "You're going to be in new areas pretty soon, Y/n. I know you can handle yourself, but I want you to have a phone to call someone if you need to, okay?" She said.

"Uh, yeah, okay, I guess." You replied, "Have you never gotten a phone before Y/n?" Hop asked, "No…" You slowly said, "Huh." Was all Hop said back with. 

"Anyways, we're going to head out, bye mum, and we'll be safe!" Hop exclaimed, "There's no guarantee we'll be safe, but alright." You said to which your aunt rolled her eyes to, and Hop's mom smiled nervously too. 

"Alright then, bye." You said, finally getting on the damn train as Hop followed waving to his mom. 

Inside the train, you and Hop were mostly just setting up your new phone—having never used a phone before Hop had to tell you how to use it, joy. 

But soon, the train stopped, and you thought it was a little bit too early to be in motostroke, and you were fucking right.

"We are very sorry, some wooloo got on the tracks somehow, and we can't get them off." Someone who worked there had told you and Hop, currently, you were at the station that was in some wild area, why was there a wild area? Who fucking knows, but it was there.

You soon saw Sonia exit the train too; apparently, her grandmother, Magnolia, is making her research on the darkest day and Dynamax, which had to be explained to you after you finally learned orange hairs name. 

"So is a wild area where, like, wild pokemon are?" You asked Hop as you started exiting the station, "Yeah, there's no buildings or any man-made structure here, save for a few bridges, do you not know what a wild area is y/n?" He explained.

You shook your head, "Back in Alola we had tall grass and stuff, but they were all around man made buildings, the closest thing to a wild area we had was if you went into the forest and most trainers didn't go there to catch pokemon honestly." You replied, Hop looked surprised.

"I thought every region had wild areas, do you have Dynamax in Alola?" He asked, again, you shook your head, "All we have is Z-crystals, which let your pokemon use a Z-move if you moved in the right way." You said, Hop just looked confused as you continued walking. 

You groaned, "Here, let me explain." You started, "So there is a Z-move for every type of pokemon, each Z-move is the same, but only certain people can use it." 

You continued talking, "You need to have a strong bond with your pokemon, and with each different Z-crystal, you had to move your body in a certain way for it to work." 

"You can only use a Z-move once in battle, so you have to choose wisely pretty much." You finished to which Hop had an starstruck look on his face, and you could almost see the stars in his eyes.

"That sounds so cool! Where do you get Z-crystals? I want them!" He excitedly shouted. You just pushed his face away because he was in your bubble. 

You heard Umbreon groan, "Here we go again." She said as Sylveon chirped in, "I think he would be able to use Z-moves! Right y/n?" He asked you ignored them for now. 

"Woah, calm down, playboy. You can only get them from going on trials in alola, not to mention you need a special bracelet or some bullshit for it to work." You said, and Hop looked disheartened. 

"Aww…" He muttered, looking down, you didn't like that he was upset, "You can probably get them if you go to Alola, but no promises." You said, and Hop's head shot up again. 

"Hell yes! You can even show me around!" The stars in his eyes returned as quickly as they left, you just chuckled nervously with a "haha… Yeah." 

You and Hop were about to enter the wild area but got stopped by Sonia. "Hey, Hop! Wait, I have something to give you!" She said, running over to us, she is kind of slow but whatever. 

"Ugh, my gran gave me an earful in her own way, 'those two kids are going on there own journey, and here you are laying around wasting time!'" She said. 

"Harsh." You heard Umbreon say, You chucked ever so slightly, "Looks like Magnolia wants you gone really bad, huh?" You joked and earned a groan from Sonia and an eye roll from Hop. 

"Anyways, Hop take this." She said and handed him a small device, "This will let you access your pc box anywhere you want, I'm going to wait for the train to start moving, you two have fun without me." She said, walking back to the station. 

Hop turned to you again, "Got any big plans y/n?" He asked, you just shrugged, "Probably going to try and help as many pokemon as I can. You?" 

Hop's eyes trailed to the ground, "Ah, I was going to try and catch some pokemon if I could…"

"I know that pokeballs do something to pokemon, and I know you don't like them!" He said quickly.

"Hop." You said, but he didn't seem to hear you and continued chattering, you almost couldn't keep up. 

"I'll try and do it like how I caught wooloo." He back peddled real quick though, "Not- not like how Lee and I did, I mean like how you and I did it!" 

"Hop." You said louder; still, he didn't hear you.

"if I'm going to try and get some information from pokemon battles, I'll need more pokemon to battle with, and I need to catch pokemon to do that, y' know?" 

"Hop," you said even louder. He  _ still  _ didn't hear you. 

"I know it's bad, but please, I just need to-" You cut him off by shaking him back and forth quickly, "Dude, chill!" You said as you quit shaking him.

"Look, I don't like that you're going to catch pokemon, I don't even like that you're participating in the gym challenge." You said to which Hop looked down in guilt, " _ but  _ I know that this will help in the long run, and I know to win battles, you need to get more pokemon."

You put your hand on his shoulder, "And dude, it's okay. We can help them later, do what you have to, okay?" You finished to which Hop looked back up at you and smiled, "I knew it." He said you gave him a questioning look as your hands moved back into your pocket. 

"You're secretly nice, aren't you?" He teased, you laughed, "Uh oh y/n, he found out your biggest secret~" Umbreon teased, "Shh, don't say it too loud or people will hear." You replied and punched his arm playfully, and he laughed with you too. 

"Anyways, playboy, I'm going to go do my own thing; see you later." You said, walking off, "See you later!" You heard him call as he walked off too. 

"Man, I can't believe it," Umbreon commented. "Can't believe what?" You asked Umbreon looked up to you with a smile, "that you actually made a human friend." She said to which you rolled your eye's too, "Oh, haha." You said, and Umbreon chuckled. 

You all were having some small talk until you finally found someone, it was an injured pokemon, which you figured there would be a lot of. "Ah damn." You said, walking over to said pokemon. 

You already knew they where a panchum, and they where bleeding from there arms more so. You kneeled to there level from a distance. You saw the panchum flinch back out of instinct and growl. 

"Hey, hey calm down, I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help." You said slowly taking your bag off your back, Panchum looked over to Sylveon and Umbreon, "And I'm assuming you two are there pokemon?" They spat.

"They are, but if I had it my way, I wouldn't have to catch them." You said, getting out the bandages, "You can understand me?" He asked in shock, you looked up to them and smiled, "Yes, I can, I know it's kind of rare to find a human who can understand pokemon." You admitted. 

Panchum just nodded as you got out more supplies, "I understand why you don't trust me hun, and I don't blame you, I'm not going to force you to take my help, I just want to make you feel better, if you'll let me, anyways." You said, Panchum still looked hesitant; you didn't let it get to you. 

You smiled softly at them and turned over to Sylveon, "If you want, Sylveon can help you. Instead, I won't get close, and your arm won't be bleeding." You offered, Panchum looked over to Sylveon themselves, and after a little bit of deciding, they slowly nodded. 

You just smiled back and handed the supplies to Sylveon, "You remember how to do it, hun?" You asked, and Sylveon nodded eagerly as he made his way to Panchum.

You knew he'd find his way back to you eventually, so you walked off to find someone else to help. And that's what you continued to do for the past seven hours, as you explored the wild area you didn't go past one of the bridges because you wanted to get this part of the area done, but you'd do it later, you mentally promised yourself. 

You also realized how much different weather there is; it can be sunny one moment and raining the next, you had sandstorms, blizzards, rain, droughts, you name it. You tried not to let it bother you, but it didn't help with trying to help other pokemon. 

And it was even harder because none of these pokemon knew you so suffice to say that you got some new bruises and scratches. 

At the end of the day, you just laid face first in the grass; you stayed there probably for half an hour before you heard a "y/n?" 

You knew that voice, "Hey, playboy." You said, but it was muffed. "The hell happened to you?" He asked, and you just grunted, "ugh, c'mon y/n!" He said, picking you up to which you groaned, moving is so ew. 

"God, what did happen to you? You look like you just died." He said, "Oh, trust me, hun, they've looked wayyyyy more dead before." You heard Umbreon say to which you groan. 

"Just been a long day, don't push it, playboy." You muttered you kept walking up until you found playboys little campsite. "The fuck is this?" You asked groggily. 

"Its where you're going to be fucking sleeping tonight because you sure as hell aren't going to make it to a hotel, and even if you did, you don't have money, so get cozy." He said, pushing you to the tent. 

You growled but didn't say anything; Playboy handed you some clothes, "Those are my clothes, but I'll let you borrow them for now since yours are wet." He said, you looked at them suspiciously, "Will these even fit me?" You asked to which Hop shrugged, "Better than wet clothes." 

You rolled your eyes and went into the tent and changed, you do admit, wearing dry clothes is definitely better than cold, wet ones. 

You exit the tent with your disgusting disease rode clothes in hand, "Looks like they do fit you!" Hop said, "Yeah, unfortunately." You muttered, "Hey, what does that mean?!" Hop yelled, you chuckled at this. 

You saw him making a fire, so you assumed he was making food, or at least providing warmth. It felt nice to be wanted, you admit. 

"Have you three eaten anything yet?" You asked your pokemon, and your responses where yes but not much, "Ah great." You said. 

"I can make more curry for your pokemon if they need some, y/n." Hop offered, you looked back at him, a little shocked, but you didn't let it show, "If you can yeah, I'd appreciate it." You said. 

You never liked people doing things for you. You liked doing stuff on your own. You always felt like the people who helped you were still doing it to gain something or to hurt you in the end, and you couldn't explain it but, you didn't feel that way with Hop… You felt like he actually cared about you, and you didn't know how to think about  _ that.  _

"Does someone have a crush?" You heard Umbreon tease, and your face lit up in embarrassment, "I do not…" You said quite enough for Umbreon to hear but not loud enough for Hop to hear. Umbreon just chuckled. 

"Alright lover kid, lay down, me and Sylveon are going to brush your hair." She said to which you groaned too, "It'll get tangled again, what's the point." You said, and Umbreon gave you a look. 

"Look, y/n, usually I don't brush your hair because it'll get messed up again, but literal sticks are coming out of your hair, I'm going to brush your hair if you like it or not." She finished, sighing you accepted defeat, knowing that you couldn't tell mama Umbreon no. 

You laid down and let Umbreon and Sylveon brush out your hair, it took a while and it really fucking hurt, but they did it, and that's the important part. 

"Everything hurts." You heard Sylveon say, "Yeah, well, you'll get used to it with there hair." Umbreon replied, but at this point, it had been an hour and a half later, and you were on the verge of passing out. 

"Hey y/n! I finally finished the curry!" He said, "I helped too!" You heard his Wooloo say, and you chuckled; he gave you some, "here, this is yours!" He said as he gave some to everyone else, you started slowly eating it as playboy sat down beside you, he fucking dug into his, but you were only slowly eating it piece by piece. 

Hop chuckled, "You know I think this is the first time I've seen you-" He got cut off, however, by you putting your head on his shoulder, you felt him flinch as your head touched his skin. 

"Y-y/n?" He stuttered, you, however, we're too tired to care, "Shut it, playboy, I'm tired." You slowly said as you felt yourself drifting off to sleep, "Wha- well, don't fall asleep on me!" He exclaimed in worry as he moved around a bit. 

It was probably because of how tired you where you did this because god knows if you where in your right state of mind, you'd die before you did this, but unfortunately for you, you were not in your right state of mind. 

You took both arms and hugged him, it wasn't very tight because of how tired you were, but it was enough to keep him still, "Stay." Was all you said before falling asleep on him. 

  
  



	10. Readers goinG FERAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owo

You woke up and noticed, oh hey, this isn't outside, that's a first. Sitting up and stretching, you look around, and your inside a tent, "How the fuck did I- oh." You said out loud remembering yesterday, you immediately, however, blushed,  _ oh my god, why did you say that!?  _ You looked around to see nobody up yet, that was a plus, nobody could see you freak out about dumb past actions. 

You didn't even see your clothes anywhere, so it looks like you were stuck with playboys for a while. You slowly moved to get out of the tent, like hell you were going to stay in there. 

You went out and saw the sun rising, as it does. To which you finally took a deep breath because damn you were about to suffocate in that tent. 

Looking around, you saw most pokemon around you still sleeping, somewhere up and about, just waking up so they were still somewhat asleep. 

It was calming, to an extent, but oh fuck, what where you are going to do about last night, like damn you where still in his clothes, you'd be surprised if you  _ didn't  _ fuck him at this point. 

"Fucking hell." You said you were still blushing from the embarrassment. Should you just not say anything? Pretend you forgot??  _ Dammit, you fucking hate feelings.  _

You knew you where loud, this was confirmed when you heard rustling from the tent, so you knew it was time to yeet.

Grabbing your bag you left everyone as you do; you knew Mimi would be pissed since she doesn't like being left behind, but you'd die before you talked to playboy right now; you knew it was inevitable, but procrastination is the way to go, obviously. 

Motostroke was hard to miss, it was fucking enormous, so after not a very long walk, you were there. Perfect. 

It was just a straight line down the street to some kind of lift, it wasn't an elevator, it wasn't stairs it just went to the left and lifted you up, it was weird but hell maybe it was just a stupid thing people in galar do, you dunno. 

Walking down you did not find a library or anything of the like, you saw a few places that might have books, but they seemed closed, even if they weren't there's no guarantee that they have what you need.

Walking towards the weird lift thing, hoping that they had something higher up that would actually help, you ran into Leon. Joy. 

He turned around and had a look of surprise, "Y/n? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing Hop's clothes?" He asked, and you had an idea, always a bad thing. 

You smirked, getting closer to him, "Well, I won't say the things we did or didn't do last night alone~" And you had to keep from bursting out in laughter if looks could kill lemme tell you, you'd be buried six feet underground in a second. 

"What." He said, no- not asked, he said. He said it sternly, very much so, and oh my god, he was looking down on you with one of the harshest glares in the world, and you should know, you've been glared at multiple times in your life. 

Charizard seemed to get that you were joking, but you could tell he wasn't amused, you, on the other hand, were very amused at this entire situation. 

"I'm just saying Leon, he's not a baby anymore, he probably got taught about the birds and the bees long ago." You said, "And if he didn't well, I just did~" you teased. 

He actually jumped on you, and you couldn't do it anymore, so you burst out laughing as Leon was probably getting ready to choke you out. You figured he would have attacked you by now if these people were not nearby. 

"I swear to god if you actually did that I'm going to-" Leon got cut off by Hop, however, "Lee! What are you doing?!" He shouted, Your pokemon were by him, probably followed him here. 

"Heya playboy~ Just making your brother upset, don't worry." You replied as Leon glared for what was probably the thousandth time. "What did you tell him, Y/N!?" He asked in fear, Leon finally let you go, and you saw Mimi climb to your shoulder quickly and slap you, " **_That's for leaving me._ ** " She said, and hey, that's the first time you heard her speak in galar, fun. 

Sylveon and Umbreon ran up to you, "The hell did you do!?" Umbreon asked, "Chill out gays, I just told him that some  _ interesting  _ things went down in that tent last night~" You teased to which Hop blushed, and your pokemon groaned. 

"Y/n, we did not do  _ that  _ last night! Stop lying to my brother. He's going to kill you if you keep that up!" He yelled in embarrassment to which you just stuck your tongue out and chuckled. 

"Then why are they wearing your clothes, Hop?" Leon asked, not aggressively he just asked usually, he probably couldn't get mad at his baby brother even if he wanted to. 

"Y/n's clothes got wet, and they didn't have any extra on them, so I let them borrow mine." He said, still embarrassed. "Oh yeah, speaking of my clothes, where are they?" You asked. 

"I have them in my bag; I'll give them to you later." He replied, you just hummed in response. Leon, however, was still glaring at you, and honestly, you didn't blame him, You were pretty sure he would have killed you right now if he could. 

" _ Anyways, _ " Leon said as he got out a piece of charcoal,  _ Excuse me, but what the fuck? _

"Here, it's for your pokemon to hold." He said as he gave it to Hop, it took a minute to process,  _ oh my god I forgot you could give pokemon the most obscure items, and it would help them in battle or some shit.  _

"Y/n, I'd watch your back if I were you because I'm pretty sure Leon is about to destroy your entire life." You heard mama Umbreon say, "Ha, my life's already destroyed, try again." You replied. 

Though this was getting boring, your last like month or so has been pretty boring, so you couldn't say much. You walked past the two brothers of fuckerey and onto the lift thing, "Up we go sluts." You said as you almost fucking fell off the damn thing. 

"I'm only the most balanced, as you can tell." You said to yourself as your pokemon groaned, you noticed they did this a lot; again, you couldn't blame them. You looked over and finally found a damn library. 

You just got off the lift when you heard it being used again and saw playboy almost fall off of it too. "Having fun their bunny boy?" You asked, he just rolled his eyes, "Fuck off." He said, and you giggled. 

You went off into the direction of the library, and Hop went into the stadium. Opening the door, you realized this place was fucking small as all hell.  _ Great…  _ you thought to yourself.

You started looking around the small cramped library, and you were honestly surprised, you didn't think you'd find anything about pokeballs here. 

And you were right, you stayed in that library for a fucking hour and didn't find shit, sighing you sat on the floor, there wasn't anything you could find in the small library. 

Sylveon came up to you, wanting to get you off the floor. "Can you not find anything?" He asked quietly, you nodded. 

"Well I found a back door. I think there are more books there!" He whispers shouted to which you gave him a questioning look, "Can you show me?" You whispered, and Sylveon just nodded. 

Walking outside you saw an almost invisible alleyway near the library, walking through it you did see a back door, but it was locked. "Shit." You said you looked around for a way to get in when you spotted a small window. 

It was really high up, and even if it wasn't you couldn't fit through it, you looked to Sylveon and then the window, he seemed to get the message. 

You picked him up and held him as high as you could, and he jumped to the small windowsill there was. 

You could only cross your fingers and hope it wasn't locked, Sylveon tried to get it open, and after a few minutes of trying, it moved up, fucking finally. 

"Fuck, yes! You go, Sylveon!" You whisper shouted, and Sylveon just smiled and opened the door from inside. 

Walking in, you saw about what you'd expect from a backroom in a library. There were some rolling shelves with books scattered on it. You walked over to them and hoped the person you saw at the front desk wouldn't come back here. 

You and Sylveon quietly rummaged around the small room, you saw lots of things that could help, but you weren't sure, you put them in your bag just in case. 

You found one book, however, that was talking about pokeballs, glorifying them even, but something was wrong with it… You recognized the author; he was practically the leader of the Pokeball protest. Something didn't add up, why would he make a book about how good they are if he didn't like them?

The book seemed fishy, so you stuffed it in your bag and moved on, finding a few more small books that might help you decided that you should probably leave soon, mostly because you heard footsteps approaching. 

"C'mon Sylv; we need to go!" You whisper shouted as he nodded, and you both ran out the door. You had to walk once out of the alleyway; you didn't want to look suspicious. 

You didn't see Umbreon until you saw her walking out the front door, "Did I buy you three enough time?" She asked, "How'd you know we were back there?" You asked, to which Umbreon smiled. 

"I know you'd do something like this." She replied to which you smirked, "You cheeky little shit." You said, ruffing up her fur, "Hey, that's my thing!" She objected playfully, and you just giggled in response. 

You just started aimlessly walking around, you wanted to try and read those books but you couldn't in the wild area, with all the freak whether there's a good chance the book will break or just, in general, get lost. 

So until you could find some blocked off the area you just wandered around the town, it was fun, But as per usual, you ran into playboy. "Hey," you said, and he flinched back, not knowing you were there. "Y/n! Jesus, you scared me." He said, turning around to face you. 

You giggled, "Yeah, I do that." You replied, "What are you doing?" He asked, "Trying to find someplace to read these damn books in peace." You told him in annoyance. 

"You can try my hotel room; They give all gym challengers one." He offered, "Why do they do that?" You asked, and Hop shrugged, "Beats me, but hey, you can read in peace." He said. 

"Eh why not, probably the best option I have." You said to which Hop smiled and motioned to follow him, "C'mon, the hotel is this way Y/n." 

You followed him back near the stadium, and it was literally the next building to the left of the stadium, subtle. 

You enter the hotel to see Sonia standing in front of a statue. "Whatcha doing?" You asked, and Sonia turned around quickly, and her face changed into relief, "Oh, it's just you two." She said, "What's that supposed to mean?" You asked she ignored you. 

"To answer your question, I'm looking into the two heroes that supposedly stopped the darkest day; they said he wielded a sword and shield." She explained, "I think I heard of that in some of the books I read? Isn't that when like, Dynamax pokemon went berserk because of something or another?" You asked, and Sonia's face turned into surprise. 

"You know about the darkest day?" She asked to which you shrugged, "It was just something I found trying to find out what pokeballs do, I mostly glossed over it, looks interesting though." You said nonchalantly. 

"Wasn't that one of my books?" She asked, and you nodded, "Ah, so there wasn't any information I skipped at the lab." She said in disappointment. She shook it off quickly, though, "Anyways to answer your question, yes, that is what the darkest day was. I'm trying to figure out what started it." 

"Mmm, well, have fun with that." You said walking up the stairs; you heard Hop say he'll tell her if he finds out anything. 

You wanted to go to the reception desk but there were these weird ass people here, they were wearing pink and black, an interesting combo. 

These guys seemed to be like team skull to an extent, not bringing back great memories… "Hey dumbasses move out of the way, some people want to do more with there life than cause problems to others." You spat, the four turned to you, anger on there faces.  _ This will be too easy.  _ You heard Umbreon tell you not to do anything stupid, unlucky for her that you're always doing something stupid. 

"Oi, mate! Jog off; we're out here helping our lady!" One of the men shouted,  _ the fuck- _ "I don't fucking care if you're helping the champion himself, just fuck off. Also, nobody says jog off like a damn insult anymore, get with the times old man." 

They seemed to get even more upset, but at the same time, Hop came up the stairs wondering what all the commotion was, "Do you wanna fight kid? Because we can fight!" He threatened you smirked, it'd been a while since you fought, that'll be fun. 

"Sure, let's have a nice four on one. Hit me with your best shot." You challenged, Hop held out his arm in front of you, "That's not fair, the numbers aren't even, let me join, make it a four on two." Hop suggested you nodded, the weirdos in black and pink didn't seem to care. 

"Alright then, four on two it is." You said, "Bring it." Two of the four people came to you, and the other two went to Hop, look it's even now, how sweet of them.

"Y/n don't get too hurt, or I swear to god you're getting grounded." Umbreon said you chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." 

The two people who challenged you threw there pokemon out of there pokeballs, but you didn't specify what kind of fight, so your doing things your way. 

You aren't the best at fighting, but when it comes to spite you're a natural. You, however, didn't send out any pokemon, instead, "Ah! What the hell are you doing!?" One of them screamed.

You may or may not have jumped on one of there backs, and you may or may not have crushed the Pokeball said person had there pokemon in. 

Turning to the woman beside him, you said, " _ your next _ ." And she visibly flinched back, "I-I think we should go y' know?" She said, and the man just nodded in agreement, you jumped off the guys again as they ran out of the hotel,  _ That was easy.  _

You looked over at Hop to see he was taking a bit longer because he was actually battling them, time to intervene. 

"Hey there~," You said, falling on one of the men's back, "What-" They said, and as you distracted them, Hop went over and ultimately fucking killed there pokemon. 

"That's not fair; you had help!" One of the women shouted like a toddler. "Well, we never did decide on rules, now did we?" You teased smirking, they got even more upset, but they couldn't do anything about because God forbid they use there own fucking fists, god forbid the idea. 

So they just walked off, "Well, that's the first time you ever got into a fight and didn't get hurt." Umbreon commented, you just chuckled. "Annnnyways playboy, we gonna check-in or Nah?" You asked, he seemed to realize he was just staring so he blushed in embarrassment and muttered out a quick, "Oh! Yeah, right." As he headed to the front desk. 

You chuckled at sight; you caught yourself thinking he was cute.  _ Oh no, I'm catching feelings.  _


	11. Oh my god and they where roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y

You'd made it into the hotel room, you'd say it seemed pretty standard, but you haven't been in enough hotel rooms to say that. 

You sat on one of the two beds provided, (yeah we are not doing the, 'and there was only one-bed' thing today gays.) And opened up your bag to get out the special booksTM. 

"What are those?" You heard Hop ask as he put his stuff down, "More books I got that may or may not help." You replied, Hop just hummed in response. 

As Playboy let all his pokemon roam free with Sylveon and Umbreon, you already knew chaos would ensue, but that's not your priority at the moment. 

You got out some books and started skimming through the pages, quickly looking to see if there were any apparent signs of information. 

You already heard Hop and the pokemon getting into trouble, you think they broke multiple somethings but like you said, not the priority. 

You got a bit of information, you finally got a name to the dude who was in that Pokeball protests a long time ago, John Williams was their name, and honestly, it was the most unoriginal name you've heard in a while, like who the hell names there kid John??? Especially with a last name that's Williams?? But whatever it doesn't matter what does matter, however, was what you found in the next book. 

It was the one that was also made by Johnny W over here, you saw his last name before in a book back in postwick but never got his first name, you saw that the glorifying of pokeballs bookTM was made by some guy named Williams and took it because  _ maybe  _ there was a connection and damn lookie there, you were right. 

John Williams, who was the one most prominent in the Pokeball protest, was the same one who made a book glorifying pokeballs, you were doing the math in your head and uh-huh, yep, you can confirm that this shit doesn't add the fuck up. 

You opened the book, and on each page, there was a small blank section, it was in different spots each page, but it definitely was there, and on the last page it was completely blank, no name or book title, some weird book equivalent to end credits from a movie just an empty page. 

"What's wrong, y/n?" You heard playboy ask, snapping you out of your thoughts, "what do you mean?" You asked, he looked back to you, "you've been staring at that book with an angry look for a while." He responded, and damn, you were very readable obviously. 

You grunted, "I just don't understand this." You answered, "Why? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to you to look at the book too. 

"The guy who made this book was the same person who was basically the leader in the Pokeball protest a while back, and there are blank spots on every page, not to mention the last page is just blank." You explained as you turned the pages to show Hop. 

He looked thoughtful for a minute before asking, "think it's invisible ink?" And you just stared at him with a blank look, "uh, what?" You asked, and he looked back to you again, "Invisible ink mate, think it's that?" He asked again, and you smacked your head loudly enough for Hop to flinch back.

"I'm such a fucking idiot." You mumbled to yourself as you searched how to reveal invisible ink. "Think it'll work?" You heard Sylveon ask, "Hell if I know." You replied, and you saw Hop turn his head to you, "Who are you talking to?" He asked. 

"Myself, I'm completely batshit insane hop I thought we've been over this." You told him not looking up from your phone. You found out what you needed to do to reveal invisible ink and prayed that this wasn't a dead end. 

It wasn't.

It was something much darker, each paragraph that was hidden corresponded with what the page was talking about, Most of it was they're personal experiences, stuff they saw and talking about different people in the protest, they're views, theories, it was all really helpful, but the last page was… different. 

It started with a warning that going on farther would get you in trouble if you didn't keep your mouth shut tight, you can't stop talking, but hey, that's not the point. 

_ If you can read this, it means you probably don't like pokeballs, and you shouldn't. The company has threatened and bribed everyone in the Pokeball protest to keep their mouth shut, me being the somewhat leader of the group I had to take back all I said, which is why I wrote this book. But in here isn't a lot of knowledge, all we know for sure is that the pokeballs are doing something terrible to pokemon or else they wouldn't be threatening and bribing us, their little demonstration they had to put people at ease was probably fake as hell, don't trust the company. I don't know who even is at the head of the company, they only ever sent lackeys down here to deal with us, but one of them let it slip that there's a book, one that details any and everything about pokeballs, what pokeballs actually are, anyways.  _

_ I don't know who's reading this, I don't know how old this book is but if I were you, I'd take down the company if I could, I couldn't, but I'm hoping someone can, maybe that someone is you.  _

You just stared at the book for a while, and so did Hop; it was a few minutes of only silence from both of you, rereading the paper a few more times. 

"Damn, we really gonna have to take down a whole company, huh." You finally said, and Hop looked at you in somewhat shock, "W-we?" 

"Yes we playboy, you are in this for the long haul now." You said, and his face morphed into happiness, "Does that mean you're starting to like me now that you're including me in these things, Y/N?" He asked, and you fought a small blush of embarrassment, "shut the fuck up, playboy." You said, walking away as Hop called out a "you love me!" As you walked out of the room, "I really don't!" You shot back. 


	12. Opening ceremony time gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is a little feral bitch as per usual

It's a brand new day or some bullshit like that. You were woken by playboy nudging you aggressively, "the fuck is it?" You mumbled lowly as Hop just smiled, "I'm going to the opening ceremony for the gym challenge, Y/N! I know you have no reason to want to, but I'd like it if you tagged along!" He said with a small hint of fear in his voice. 

You sat up in your bed and yawned, you stretched and said, "Okay. Let's go." You said, getting out of bed and waking up your pokemon, "Wh- Were you sleeping in your clothes!?" Hop exclaimed, you smiled, " _ perhaps _ ." You replied, and you were sure his opinion of you was going down, but hell, it's not your fault. You don't have that many more clothes, so whoops but not important. 

You stood up from the bed, and your feet hit the floor of the hotel rug; usually, you hit wood a lot, so it feels nice now that your feet can relax on a carpet, well for like, five minutes. 

You walked over and nudged everyone else awake, "c'mon gays, we're going to be a nuisance to society." You said as Hop sighed. "I'll meet you outside, okay, mate?" He asked, and you nodded, though it was somewhat hard to see from your messy hair, you always wanted to brush it, but it got messed up so often that Umbreon gave up trying to brush it out after, like, a month. 

Hop waved as he left the hotel room, "So what are you going to do?" You heard Umbreon ask. "About what?" 

"Hop." She replied shortly. 

"Be a little more specific." You said in a dead tone. 

"What are you going to tell him about you understanding us?" You heard Sylveon chirp in. 

"I don't know, I kinda trust him, kinda don't, I don't really know what to think of him honestly," you started, "I think I'd be okay if he found out, but I don't see why it's necessary to tell him. Why are you asking Umbreon?" 

Umbreon looked up to you, " _ Because _ , you need to tell him." She replied, you stuttered back a bit, "wh-why?!" You shouted, Umbreon shook her head, "it'll make both of your lives easier; trust me." She said to which your face turned slightly sour, "Since when were you a psychic Umbreon?" You shot. 

"Hey, don't get an attitude, y/n!" You heard Umbreon bark, you just rolled your eyes and walked off with Mimi, who went on your shoulder a while ago and Sylveons ribbons on your arm, "I always had an attitude hun." You said, walking out the door. 

You heard Umbreon scoff, but she dropped it there thankfully. You walked out, seeing hop at the front door, "ready to go y/n?" He asked, and you nodded, "race you there!" He challenged speeding off to which you just said, "no." And walked to the stadium. 

Walking in the stadium was eh, it was a stadium check-in counter, what else is there to say. It seemed you came at the right time because Hop and all the other participants were surrounding the door to get in the actual stadium. 

Suddenly an idea popped in your head, you squeezed in the crowd and went into the stadium field and because of all the people nobody noticed you yet. 

It dawned on you that this was recorded most likely, you smirked, that'll be fun. "Sylveon, can you cause a ruckus?" You asked to which they unwrapped their ribbons from your arm and ran off to the crowd, he started going feral, biting people and tripping them if he was being tame and like the wild idiot you are you did the exact same thing but maybe a little more sexually, you don't mean anything but watching kids faces heat up is hilarious. 

People were starting to notice you and deciding you needed to make an announcement you yelled that you had an announcement to make though you figured few if anyone, probably heard you and you started doing Fortnite dances on the field, this made a good chunk of people laugh, and Hop finally found you, his face paled, it was beautiful. You would have teased him, but you saw some staff coming to get you, so you just stuck your tongue out at him and saluted before you and your pokemon booked it off the field. 

You out of the stadium to see the league staff still following you, so you thought you might as well have some fun with them. There were around three fully grown men following you all for some reason wearing sunglasses like they were cool or some bullshit. 

You just laughed, saying, "catch me if you can fuckers!" As you went down to the wild area, this mad the three fuck bois upset, which was even better. 

You ran through the wild area looking for some way to fuck these guys up, but before you could, you saw some pokemon jump out and attack them. 

You didn't recognize them, and you didn't help them but possibly related to some pokemon you did help? You don't know, but you  _ do  _ know you had a distraction. Remembering that permanent sharpie you had in your pocket, you started to form an idea. 

You snuck up to one of the men and started drawing on his clothes, it was mostly black, but there were white stripes on it, and that's all you needed. 

You knew the pokemon could only fight for so long before they got caught or fainted, so you were silent with your steps and drawings but also quick, in three minutes, you got all three of the men covered in permanent sharpie, at least on their backs. 

You were about to leave so you wouldn't get caught but saw one of the men catch a pokemon, and you groaned internally because you couldn't stand seeing a pokemon caught so you just kind of-

"What the hell?!" One of them shouted as you broke all the pokeballs he had his pokemon in. One down two to go, and you didn't have the element of surprise on your side now, and you had three people chasing you, this outta go  _ swell.  _

You saw Umbreon holding back the guy without any pokemon, and without his pokemon, he didn't know how to react and was probably having an eternal existential crisis. 

Sylveon had one of the other guys held in his ribbons, but you couldn't get the third guy off you. You had to move quickly. He threw out a pokemon, and his pokemon, not seeing a target, didn't attack, so You ran up closer to him, and Mimi got the dudes pokeballs and promptly smashed them, so there pokemon are now free, fun! 

With that guy stopped because oh no, he cants possibly use I don't know, LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE. 

Smashing the last guys pokeballs was easy. And simple, Sylveon let him go since everyone seems to believe that they can't fight without pokemon for god knows what reason. 

You chuckled to yourself, "This isn't funny!" One of the men said to which you laughed, "Oh I think it is fuck boys, it'll be even more fun when you figure out what I did to you when you were distracted!" You replied. 

The men turned to look at themselves, and when they didn't see anything because you drew on there back, they turned back to you with an angry expression, "We'll let you go this time, but next time you won't get a free pass kid!" They said, running back to motostroke. 

"Well, you released nine pokemon, y/n. Congrats." You heard Umbreon say; you smiled at that. 

The pokemon released had a mix of 'wheres the fight?' And questions along those lines, "There's no fight, you aren't inside a Pokeball anymore." You told them to which they freaked out, the next fifteen minutes consisted of you trying to calm down and explain the situation to the pokemon around you.

After that, you decided to go look for playboy and see what he's doing; it'd been a minute, so he's most likely not in the opening ceremony anymore, so you decided to search the next route for resident playboy. 

While you were on the route, you helped some injured pokemon here and there, there were a lot, but you only tended to the really nasty injuries, most of the others would heal with time, you knew there were so many hurt pokemon because of the start of the gym challenge. 

You finally found playboy in a mine, you were going to say something, but you saw him doing something…

"Hey, it's okay little woobat; I'm here to help, okay?" Hop said on his knees as his hand was out to touch the woobat that was bleeding. 

That struck your heart right in the feels, you knew you probably changed his views on pokeballs but you never expected him to help a pokemon, he was gentle with them, you found it cute. 

_ Wait what.  _ Was what you thought as you caught yourself thinking him cute, you shook your head as if to get rid of the thoughts and slowly walked up to playboy. 

You slowly approached mostly because of the scared woobat, "y/n?" You heard Hop ask, surprised to see you there, the woobat got frightened again and tried to fly off but couldn't do it correctly with there injured wing and fell to the ground, Hop quickly caught them though. 

"Hey, hey calm down woobat, y/n is a friend, she helps pokemon, they're trustworthy, I promise." 

Woobat looked up to Hop, "I don't know…" They said, and you got down or your knees as well and held your hand out to woobat, opening it up trying to get there trust. 

"It's okay if you don't trust me, but I only want to help you, I have things in my bag that can help with your cuts." You said, and woobat looked over to your pokemon in confirmation, they nodded, telling them that you do this often. 

Begrudgingly woobat accepted your help, and you slowly moved over to Hop to give him your supplies, "wh- why are you giving this to me?!" He shouted, "Because they trust you more, I don't wanna make them scared, Hop." You said, Hop looked unsure. "Don't worry, Hop, and I'll be here to walk you through it." You said softly; Hop just nodded as you told him what to do. 

You saw Umbreon looking towards you then Hop, then back at you again. She was weird; what did she mean???? The confusion on your face made her groan, "Tell him you can talk to pokemon!" She whispers shouted, you jumped slightly. She was still insistent on this! 

"Why!? He wouldn't believe me anyway!" You whisper shouted back, "You won't know unless you tell him!" She shot back, "Umbreon, I swear to god-" you got cut off, however, by Hop, "Y/n? Are you talking to your pokemon?" He asked, confused. 

You looked back to Umbreon, and she just motioned to tell him,  _ fucking hell.  _ "Uh, yeah, I am." You replied, Hop moved back to help woobat, "you must have a strong bond if you can understand them just by body motions, huh y/n!" He said, your look of hesitancy made him backpedal, "Y/n? Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah, I actually do have to tell you something, playboy." You said, looking at the wall, "what is it?" Hop asked, looking into your eyes, "Well, I actually can understand pokemon… Like, understand  _ understand  _ pokemon. I- I can hear them talking." You admitted, still not looking at him. 

"I, I get if you think I'm lying, but this wasn't my idea, Umbreon kept nagging that I tell you, so it's mostly to get Umbreon off my back." You finished still not looking at Hop. 

"Wow…" Hop started, "i-I never knew." You chuckled, "We'll that was kinda the point playboy." You joked, and Hop chuckled along with you.

"So you  _ actually  _ believe me, playboy?" You asked, looking back at Hop, he just smiled, going back to tend to woobats injuries again, "Yes I do, I doubt you'd lie about this sorta thing, besides it does explain a lot!" He ended with a small giggle; you giggled too. 

"Yeah, I guess so." You said, "See now was that so hard y/n?"m you heard Umbreon say to which you playfully pushed her away, "oh shut up." 


	13. Bede fucking dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede: *Exists*  
> Y/n: Then p e r I s h

"I'd say they're good now." You said, standing up, "Yeah, I think woobat is good now, too." Hop agreed, standing up with you as woobat was still sitting on the floor. "Be careful woobat, try not to get caught if you can!" You called out as you and Hop started walking away, but you saw Hop stop, "Huh?" You heard him ask as you both turned around to see woobat biting Hop's clothes, trying to keep him from leaving. 

"I wanna go with you!" The woobat said in a whiny tone, You were somewhat shocked, but it turned into a proud feeling real fast, the first pokemon Hop helped by himself wants to go with him. 

"Uh, mate? What are they saying?" Hop asked you turned to him, "They wanna go with you." You explained, "I think they grew attached to you, Hop." You said, Hop looked surprised, "Do you really wanna go with me little woobat?" He asked, kneeling to woobat. 

Woobat looked upset, "Of course I wanna go with you! A-And don't call me little!" Woobat shouted, damn, you got a tsundere woobat, a scarce species. "Well, woobat, you okay with being caught?" You asked, and Hop looked shocked, "I thought you didn't want me to catch any pokemon!?" 

"I still don't, but Woobat already formed a bond with you, so I think they'll be fine, right, Woobat?" You asked, "Of course I'll be fine! And besides, it'll be easier to heal me if you can just take me to a pokemon center!" Woobat said, "Well?" Hop asked. 

"Well, Woobat is fine with it, says it'll make it easier to heal them too, which is also true." Hop looked down at Woobat before slowly taking out a Pokeball and inching closer to Woobat, "Last chance, mate, if you don't wanna come, you can back out now." Hop said unsure, Woobat just rolled their eyes. 

"Yes, I'm sure now let me in!" Woobat said as they touched the Pokeball, shrinking down to fit inside it. Hop was startled and made a small 'ah!' noise at the sudden movement, waiting a few seconds for Woobat to officially be caught Hop just turned to you and smiled, "Well, guess I have three pokemon now." He said, giving you a small smile, you would never admit it, much less to Hop, but you thought for the second time today that Hop was cute.

_ I better not be catching feelings for playboy… _ You thought to yourself walking with Hop through the mine. "So what happened with that league staff, y/n?" Hop asked, and you giggled. Hop's face immediately fell, "You're laughing; that's never a good sign." He said. 

"Aww, he knows you so well, y/n." You heard Umbreon say. You just rolled your eyes playfully. "Let's just say that their pokemon are  _ wilder  _ than usual, and maybe there's something on their backs. Maybe." You answered Hop snorted. "How'd you pull that one off?" Hop asked you, smiled, "I'm just  _ that  _ awesome." You joked, throwing your hand in the air for dramatic effect. 

"Oh yeah, sure, all awesome over here  _ definitely  _ didn't get it done only because we helped them out. Not at all." Umbreon sarcastically replied, You rolled your eyes again as Sylveon laughed, and you could even hear a small chuckle from Mimi; nobody else heard it; you hardly even heard it yourself. You kind of keep forgetting Mimi even exists despite her almost always being on your shoulder, they're just so quiet, and you got used to the extra weight. 

You and Hop talked the rest of the way through the mines until you saw some bitch with white hair and a pink coat on, He was standing in the middle of the mines just staring at you two, "Uh can I help you?" You asked, and the kid just scoffed, "No, you can't, I don't even want to waste my time with people like you." He said, "I am here because I want to beat the kid endorsed by the champion himself." The kid continued. 

"I'm Bede, and the chairmen himself endorsed me, and as you know, the chairmen are more important than the champion!" Bede exclaimed, "Okay, boomer." Was the first thing that came out of your mouth, Bede turned to you, a scowl on his face, "If you don't believe me then battle me yourself and find out." He challenged, and hoo boy, you were sure as hell up for a challenge. 

"Alright then, we'll settle this like men." You said, Bede just smiled as he went to grab one of his pokemon you walked over and twisted his arm, painfully. "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you!?" He shouted, you gave him an innocent look, "Oh, I'm  _ sorry,  _ did you mean  _ pokemon  _ battle? I thought you meant a brawl." You said in an overly innocent voice.

You let Bede go, and he once again scoffed, "Whatever, if you're too stupid even to figure that out, then I shouldn't waste my time with you, besides I already collected all the wishing stars in this mine." He said and walked out. 

"God Y/n couldn't you go a little easier on him," Hop said, slightly worried. "Nope." You said, popping the p. "He was an asshole, so I was going to be an asshole right back." You said, walking back out the mine, "Now c'mon Hop, you got a gym to challenge." You said motioning for him to follow you, He smirked, obviously accepting the challenge, "I'll race ya to the gym." You said, and started running off as Hop shouted out, "Oh,  _ now  _ you wanna race!" As you snickered in response. 


	14. Sonia is in the story hurry gays sound the alarms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Lovingly sigh* Sonia

Making it out of the cave and into the small town outside, it was cute. A fenced-in area at the top that you'd say was growing crops, but it was just grass that pokemon lived in; there was a big ass stadium in the middle of the little village, and a hill with something you were supposed to look at, probably a tourist attraction of sorts. Along with some buildings and shops, there wasn't much else to take note of, although it was quite a cute little town. 

Walking up, you saw a yamper,  _ this guy looks familiar… _ you started thinking, the dog pokemon was barking and, well, jumping at you, trying to get you to pet it, and you did, to which they yelped in happiness. 

You smiled at yampers antics, "Having Fun with Sonia's yamper, Y/n?" Hop asked from behind you, then you remembered, "Oh, that's the bitch!" You cried out, loudly, to which some people got startled, and others looked at you weirdly but said nothing. 

"Uh, what?" Hop asked standing beside you, "A while back I was taking books from Sonia when something happened to her yamper, the pokemon center wasn't open because it was busy and she was worried, so I helped the little guy, I forgot you for a while hun, sorry about that." You said, turning to yamper at the end to apologize, he barked in acceptance. 

Smiling again, you looked up to see Sonia walking to yamper, "That's where you went, you sneaky thing." She said, then looked up at you, "Oh, Y/n! No wonder he ran off." You just chuckled, "Yeah, I'm just that lovable~" You joked, Sonia laughed, but Hop was just confused. 

"Since when were you two this close?" He asked, and you turned to him, "Back when I helped Yamper, we started talking a bit more, and she started researching the darkest day and Dynamax I knew quite a bit because of all the books, so a  _ beautiful fwendship bwosomed _ ." You explained. 

"Yup!" Sonia confirmed, "Y/n is surprisingly smart, though I suppose you have to be to heal pokemon, hmm?" She asked to which you nodded in confirmation. "Speaking of which, can you follow me, y/n? I want your opinion on something." She said, motioning to follow her, you looked to Hop, he was about to start his match, and you didn't wanna see him fight, no, no, you did not, not in the slightest. 

So you did what you're best at and denied your own feelings, you heard Umbreon sigh, she always knows when you do these kinds of things, you turned to Sonia "Yeah sure, I don't really have anywhere to be." You said, turning once again back to Hop, "Beat there, ass bunny boy." You said and walked over to Sonia. 

Hop just rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, I will have fun." He said, "I'll do what I want, playboy." You said to which Hop responded with a groan. You heard Sonia giggle at the interaction. "You two are cute." She stated to which you did a double-take,  _ cute? In my me? Is it more likely than I think? I need a free pc check.  _

"Sonia, I have been called  _ so  _ many things in my life, but cute has never been one of them." You started, following her up the hill, "Well, consider it a first then." She replied and looked out beyond the hill. There was some picture that looked like a giant toddler drew it, must be old. 

"What is that? Like, Dynamax or something?" You asked, Sonia looked at you with a serious expression, "It seems like it, but Dynamax wasn't a thing when this was made, It's more likely to be something related to the darkest day." Sonia offered, you took on a more serious expression as well. 

"Okay, so it's more likely darkest day, is it depicting a story?" You asked Sonia turned to you, "What do you mean?" You pointed to the small beings at the bottom of the picture, "Usually when something is showing a problem it goes on, it doesn't stop at the problem, whether the problem gets solved or not depends on the story but the story doesn't seem… finished. It doesn't seem like this is the only drawing is what I'm trying to say." You explained. 

Sonia's face didn't budge, she just started thinking harder, "That's… actually not a bad point." she said, "But to my knowledge, there aren't anymore besides this one here." You just shrugged, "I don't know Sonia, I'm just your soundboard, I've got my own mystery I'm trying to solve." You said, her face quickly changed into happiness, "Oh, that's right! You're trying to figure out about pokeballs, right? How's that going, by the way?" She asked maybe a bit too loud for your liking. 

You looked around to see a lot of people around, you looked up to Sonia and grabbed her wrist, "Not here." Was all you said before quickly finding an isolated corner away from the crowd. "What's wrong? Is it something bad?" She asked to which you violently shushed her, " _ Keep your voice down! _ " You whisper shouted. 

" _ What the hell is wrong?! _ " She asked, to which you faced her again with worry apparent on your face, she kneeled down, going from angry and confused to worried as well quickly, " _ Y/n? Are you okay? _ " She asked as she held her hand out, you smacked it away. 

" _ Fuck off, I'm fine. It's just that the Pokeball company is a lying cheating shit that silenced hundreds for there own personal gain. _ " You said, looking down angrily, you didn't like people helping you, Sylveon felt your anger and wrapped one of there ribbons around your hand, it grounded you and pushed you out of your upsetting thoughts. 

" _ What. _ " Sonia asked, it was tough and sounded more like a statement, you rummaged through your bag and took out the book and forced it into her hands, "Huh-" Sonia started, but you cut her off, " _ Look up how to reveal invisible ink and read the book, you can figure out the rest. _ " You said as you took off, "Y/n-" Sonia started, but you didn't stay long to hear; you really  _ really  _ hated people helping you like that. 

"Well, I guess we gotta see Hop then, huh, gang?" You asked as everyone cheered in delight as you made your way to the stadium. 


	15. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fight scenes.com

Sonia was in her lab; she was looking at the book you had given her, she was worried, what you said just couldn't be right, right? It was hours later, and she finally made it back to the lab, she sighed and grabbed the book from her bag. 

It was the first time she looked at the book; it was notably glorifying pokeballs, probably why you had asked her to look up how to reveal invisible ink. 

She wondered how you even figured this out, assuming it wasn't a prank, anyways. She opened the book and skimmed through it quickly, pretty standard stuff, really bland and annoying though. 

But she finally got around to see if it really did have a hidden message, it did. 

The more she read, the more worried she got, talks of bribes, threats, and the like. But she got to the last page, that's when the reality hit her, this wasn't a prank, this wasn't fake, she'd seen bits and pieces of this pointing to this conclusion before but turned a blind eye like everyone else assuming it was nothing. 

"Shit." She said, leaning back in her chair with her hands on her head, "I have to do something about this." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You walked in the big ass stadium and took some random seat, Mimi was on your shoulder as per usual, Sylveon was under your seat, you never knew why but he seemed to like it under there so who were you to say anything, and Umbreon was on your lap. 

You saw playboy enter the field and apparently to a crowd that was unheard of because they went fucking wild, this is why you didn't like stadiums really, too loud. 

Hop and the green buff dude were talking, but they were way too far away to hear, especially with all the people screaming. 

"I'm betting 2000¥ that Hop will win." You said to your pokemon, knowing full well they couldn't pay you back. 

"He should; I heard some people talking and saying this is the easiest gym leader, only two pokemon." Umbreon said, "Plus, Scorebunny has a type advantage on them." She added, you and Sylveon hummed in response. 

They both backed up from each other and sent out there first pokemon, playboy sent out wooloo, and the green buff dude sent out gossifleur, a pokemon that wasn't in alola. 

You'd never seen one of them before besides in the wild area, but still, it was more glances than anything. 

The buff dude took the lead and hit them with rapid spin, raising its speed in the process, not that they needed it. 

Wooloo almost missed the attack, but it still hit them, unfortunately, "Yikes." You said, but since gossifleur was so close Wooloo got a good amount of damage in by using tackle, Hop didn't have to say anything for them to do it though, they did it on there own, unlike buff dudes pokemon. 

"Hmm…" Was all you said to yourself as the fight continued, gossifleur tried to hit them with rapid spin again but missed this time, you saw Hop say something to the buff dude, but once again, you couldn't fucking hear. 

Wooloo used tackle again, and gossifleur just stood there and took it, and they seemed to stay still in one place while Hop's pokemon was pacing around the rest of the field. 

gossifleur used tackle this time themselves which Wooloo moved just in time for,  _ Wooloo seems to be better at doing than dealing damage.  _ You thought to yourself,  _ Interesting.  _

The fight went on like that for a few more minutes until Wooloo won, you cringed at the damage they took, but they'd be okay later, you reasoned with yourself. 

The buff dude said something before sending out his second pokemon. It sent the crowd in a frenzy. 

Hop switched out his pokemon and sent out scorebunny,  _ smart playboy.  _ You thought The buff dude dynamaxed his pokemon and holy  _ shit _ . You'd heard of dynamaxing, but seeing it close up was like a spiritual awakening. 

"Never seen you awestruck before, y/n." Umbreon teased, you playfully hit her, "Shut up." You said. 

Playboy seemed to have the same idea though, as he dynamaxed scorebunny, you saw both special moves for the dynamaxed pokemon. 

But either way sooner than later the match ended and Hop won, you cheered a little for playboys little victory. 

You exited the stadium to find playboy  _ not  _ there; you couldn't blame him; it probably took longer to change and shit. 

"That was fun!" Sylveon exclaimed from behind you, "Yeah, seeing Hop's pokemon kick that buffs dude ass was fun." You replied, "We're going to watch his other matches, too, right?" He asked. 

"Eh, I don't see why not." You replied to get a "yay!" From Sylveon, "Hey, y/n!" You heard someone call from behind you, "Heya playboy." You said, turning around, "Did you watch the match?" He asked you, nodded, "Yeah, seeing you kick a buff dudes ass was fun." You replied to which Hop rolled his eyes, "shut up." He said, which you responded to with a giggle. 

"Anyways, I noticed some things in your match playboy, but it's still too early to tell if it was just a one-time thing or not." You told him he got a serious look on his face, "Yeah, so did I, as well as with matches with other trainers, here, we should talk in the hotel room." He said, walking away and motioning for you to follow him, "Lead the way, playboy." You replied, following him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Leon?" 

"Sonia? What's wrong? You sound distressed."

"Something is wrong; I need you to meet me at…" 


	16. Sonia spills some tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👀

"Why'd you want to meet me, Sonia? It must be something important because you hardly ever do it this suddenly…" Leon trailed off; they were in Magnolia's house, Sonia figured she'd kill two birds with one stone because her grandmother needed to know, too. 

"I would say it's quite an impromptu, dear," Magnolia said, Sonia looked over to her and sighed. 

She walked over to the rickety old table, and it'd probably been there for centuries. It was around the dark brown old thing, a matching dark brown chair to match it. The floor black and white tiled floor in contrast to it. 

Sonia placed the book down on the table and motioned for the two to come over to her, it was slightly cramped for three fully grown humans and a Charizard, but they managed. 

"Y/n… Found something in this book, something that changes everything." Sonia started with, She could already see Leon's face turn sour, she knew her friend disliked the kid from Alola, but the kid was smart, too smart if Sonia was to say, but this isn't about y/n right now. 

"Leon, I know you don't like y/n, and they're a little shit I'll admit, but this is important." She said seriously to him, Leon seemed to realize that then. 

Sonia sighed again and opened the book, letting the two skim through it, "Doesn't look like anything special, right?" She asked both didn't respond, curious as to where this was going. 

Sonia then began to reveal the invisible ink, "I'm going to show you this slowly, page by page." She started, "Because it only gets worse from page one." 

Magnolia, Leon, and Charizard looked at each other with the same shared worried look. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It'd been a few hours of talking about pokeballs and how they affected pokemon, or at least from what you've both seen. 

  
  


Your pokemon and hop's pokemon got along well, even with a tsundere woobat thrown in the ring now. 

Hop's team had a pretty fun dynamic, woobat, and scorebunny got on with woobat like a house on fire, woobat being unable to back down from anything from spite and with scorebunny being too prideful to stand down. 

With Wooloo's somber personality, they didn't care much but, at times, would tell them to calm down. 

Though after woobat swatted at both of them saying how they needed a break, they decided to get some food and talk about nothing in particular. 

"Look, bunny boy, all im saying is that there are a lot of conspiracy theories out there." You replied, Hop, however, wasn't having that, "That  _ you  _ buy into!" He shot back; you rolled your eyes. 

"Look! You have  _ not  _ been on the moon before, who's to say it exists!" You said, Hop stood up and pointed to the sky, "THE FUCKING SKY SAYS SO Y/N!" He shouted, you just giggled, "I don't know man, im just saying it sounds fake." You teased, Hop just sighed, "of course it does…" He responded. 

You two kept talking when you started absentmindedly thinking about Sonia, Hop, noticing your halt. In the conversation asked you what was wrong. 

"I… Well, I told Sonia about you know what." You admitted, "But she hasn't said anything yet, and im afraid she told others…" You finished; Hop just patted your back, "Hey, even if she did tell someone she would only tell people she trusts." Hop said, "If you trust her with the information, then you have to trust her with what she'll do with the information."

You just bit your lip, "I don't know why I even told her, god, this was probably a mistake." You said, putting your hands on your face, "Hey, y/n, look at me." Hop said gently taking your hands from your face so you'd look at him, you tried not to appear too worried, but it didn't work. 

"The decision is already made, and we'll just have to wait and see what happens, besides I have known Sonia longer than you and trust me when I say she's smart, she won't do anything that'll fuck this up." He finished, on the outside, you just had a small smile, but on the inside, you were awestruck someone? Help calm you down? That's crazy.

"Thanks, playboy, now enough of all that mushy shit lets go back to your hotel room." You said, walking away, which was followed by a 'wait up!' From Hop, you chuckled. 

A small part of you trusted Hop now, though you'd never admit it, not even to yourself. 


	17. Some fluff for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff from me to you

Leon had adopted a stern look on his face, after all, was said and done, “What are we going to do about this?” He asked Sonia shook her head. “I don’t know, as it is, we can’t do much until we have more evidence, and this is a big thing to change.” She started, “Pokeballs have centered around the world for centuries, hell, even I don’t know what I’d do without them, but we have to do  _ something. _ ” She finished.

“Yeah, but  _ what _ ?” Leon asked Sonia, sighed, “I honestly don’t know. Until we figure out a plan and gather more evidence, I say we wait it out.” Sonia said Leon stood up straight quickly, “Like Hell, I’m doing that! If these things have been hurting Pokémon, I’m not going to sit around and wait for it to solve itself!” Leon shouted.

“I’m afraid for now we have to.” Magnolia said calmly, looking at Leon, “Your still champion, and when this whole thing gets out to the public, they’ll need you to be there for such a big change. Just wait, dearie, we are going to do something about this, just not yet.” Magnolia reasoned, Leon just sighed himself and looked over to Charizard.

“I didn’t know it hurt you, bud.” He said Charizard just cooed in reassurance; if he was honest, he really liked Leon, he always did. He would stand by him even if he wasn’t his Pokémon, he just hoped Leon felt the same.

“How the hell did y/n even find this?” Leon found himself asking, Sonia turned back to the book, “I… I honestly don’t know, they had been looking into pokeballs and the like for months now, they never told me why but I guess they had their suspicions about them and I guess they were right.”

Leon just sighed,  _ this is a mess _ , He thought,  _ I guess y/n is smarter than I thought, they’re just an asshole.  _

It was dark, it was dark, and you hated it. Everyone else was asleep, but you were patching yourself up in the darkness because you’d once again hid your injuries to avoid worrying anybody.

You honestly blamed yourself, you shouldn’t have tried to move in on that Pokémon when they were that badly hurt that quickly, it was just asking for trouble. You always hated it being this dark, sure you liked a little night, but this was too much for you.

You couldn’t figure out why you hated it so much more now, the window in your and Hop’s hotel room was slightly open, letting in the chilly cold air of the night in.

It reminded you of that night, that horrid night.

_ You put on your backpack filled with supplies,  I’m finally getting out of here… you thought to yourself,  no more dad drinking another beer bottle again, no more hurtful words, just me and Mimi against the world.  _

_ You adored the thought of leaving since your mother died half a year ago and since your father started drinking and started being an asshole. “Are you ready, Mimi?” You asked your Pokémon, they nodded, and you climbed up top your bed to get to the window in your room.  _

_ The cold air made you want to stay in your warm room, and the darkness made you scared for your life, you were scared about what was in there, still being afraid of monsters because you were nine.  _

_ You were halfway out the window when you heard your dad come home, he wasn’t supposed to be here yet! “Y/n! Be a good girl and grab me a beer.” He requested, he was always nicer before he drank, you weighed your options.  _

_ You could leave now, but he might catch you, or you could stay and ruin your chances of leaving until he gets off work supposedly late again.  _

_ You felt tears well in your eyes, dammit he wasn’t supposed to be home yet!  _

_ “Y/n? Y/n! Y _ /n, can you hear me?”

You shook your head, getting yourself out of your memories, “H-huh?” Was all that came out of your mouth, “Y/n, are you okay?” Hop asked you looked up to see him on the floor with you, his hands on your arms, he probably literally shook you out of your thoughts, you noticed the lights were on now, and all of your and Hop’s Pokémon were around you.

“W-why wouldn’t I be?” You found yourself asking and dammit you were stuttering. “Y/n your shaking.” 

“I’m just cold.” 

“You crying.” 

“Somethings in my eye.” 

“And your hyperventilating.”

“Not enough air.”

“Y/n, your bleeding.” 

“I have been bleeding for a while now.” 

“You what!?” Hop shouted, and ah shit now you fucked up, “I-I mean,” Before you could finish Hop interrupted you, “No, No, you don’t mean anything, Y/n why didn’t you tell me you were hurting before?” He asked, and you found yourself looking away from his gaze, god, you hated how weak you must look right now.

“I… I didn’t want you to worry.” You admitted, and Hop just sighed, “Y/n, you’d worry me more if you didn’t tell me at all.” He said, and you just looked farther away.

“Y/n… You know it’s okay to not be okay, right?” And you just shrunk in on yourself even more, “Y/n, look at me please.” He asked, and you did as he asked, “I don’t know about your past, but it’s different in Galar than it is Alola, and even if not just know I’m here now so, please promise you’ll tell me if somethings wrong.” And at that sentence, your eyes started to water as you hugged him tightly, afraid of letting go.

Nobody had said anything like that besides your mother, and it had been so long since you heard any reassuring words coming from someone again. You heard Hop saying how he’d be here for you and the like as you just hugged him tighter, yeah… Hop was a keeper.


	18. Sonia and y/n have a fucking meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fun

You both woke up to the sun rising with you and Hop getting ready, "So where to next playboy?" You asked Hop told you he had to go to Nessa's gym next. 

"Nessa? Like the super hot model girl?" You asked, you may not have been in galar for long or cared too deeply for its customs, but you did know a few things. "Yeah, apparently she's the water type gym leader, it must be a busy life for her," Hop said, you just nodded, you were never really famous for obvious reasons so you couldn't exactly relate to that. But you could relate to the busy schedule, though admittedly, your schedule was a lot more laid back in Galar than in Alola. 

"You going to watch my match again?" Hop asked, and you shook your head, "Nah, I have something I need to talk to Sonia about; I wanna see if she really did tell anyone, and if she did, I have a pretty good idea on who." You replied you knew the chances that Sonia didn't tell them were slim to none, but you needed to hear it from her first before jumping to conclusions. 

"Are you going to ask her if she told anyone?" Hop guessed, and you nodded in response, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you tell her anyway?" Hop questioned, and you just sighed, "It… It was a spur of the moment thing, I just felt like she should know, I guess?" You just sighed again, "I don't know, but it's too late to go back now." You finished, and Hop only hummed in response. 

The conversation was more light-hearted from there, you two ate breakfast together, and your pokemon joined in the conversation; you had to translate for Hop, so that was fun. 

You walked out of the hotel, finally and stretched. Today was going to be a bitch and a half, and you knew it. You took out your phone that you hardly used and texted Sonia to meet you in the wild area in an hour, more than enough time for her to get her bullshit together. 

Sonia didn't respond, but you know she saw your message, so you texted a quick, 'if you don't come to me, I'll come to you,' and she replied with a thumbs-up emoji. "You really think she told people y/n?" You heard Umbreon ask, and you just nodded, "I… I can't say I trust Sonia, but I can't say I don't trust her either, so I'll just have to wait and see what happens." you replied as Umbreon just hummed in response. 

You made your way over to the wild area to go and help some pokemon, you didn't help too many in your one hour time period, but you did help a few, and that's a win in your book. 

You saw Sonia in the wild area soon enough looking for you, you looked around to see if there was anybody close by, there wasn't. "Hey, Sonia." You said, startling the orange-haired woman, "Ah! Y/n! You scared me…" She remarked, and you just hummed, "So I'm taking it you read the book?" 

"Yes, and I have a few questions." Sonia told you, you held up a finger first, "Ah, ah, ah, I'm going to ask the questions first, alright?" You said, Sonia adopted a confused look on her face, "What? But why?" You rolled your eyes, "Because I gave you the information, and I wanna make sure you didn't fuck everything up." 

Sonia just sighed lightly and said, "Okay, okay, what do you wanna know?" You started with the obvious question first, "Did you tell anybody?" Sonia stayed quiet for a long time, weighing her options, "Well?" You asked, "I… I did, I told Leon and my grandmother." She admitted, your face shifted to calmness to anger quickly, "What fucking part of don't tell anybody do you not understand!" You shouted.

"I had to tell someone!" Sonia shot back, "This isn't a one-person job, y/n!" You got more upset, "I didn't want to tell anybody unless I had more evidence, dumbass." You snarled, you just sighed afterward though, "Ugh, at least tell me you've sworn those two to secrecy." You said, and Sonia nodded, "I did, they aren't going to tell anyone until I ask otherwise." 

You breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. Now next question, do you still have the book?" You asked, and Sonia nodded, "It's back in the lab in a hidden place, if you want it back, I can go get it." She offered, you just shook your head, "It's fine for now, now the last question." 

"Are you going to help me take down those capitalist fuckers?" You asked with a grin, Sonia mirrored the look, "Of course I am, who do you take me for?" 

"Now, it's my turn to ask questions." Sonia said, and you nodded, "How did you find that book?" She asked, "It was in a small library in motostroke in the back room, I noticed the guy who made the book was one of the most important people in the Pokeball protest, so I took it to see what the hell was up."

"I went back into Hop's hotel room with him, and he suggested there may be an invisible ink, so here we are now." You finished, "So that's how you found it…" Sonia remarked to herself, "Okay, so why are you searching into pokeballs anyways?"

"That's a bit of a long story I don't feel like explaining right now." You admitted, Sonia just nodded, "It's okay, you can tell me later." You smiled at that, Sonia always was very nice to you, despite her sometimes being a bitch.

The conversation carried on, and you found yourself wondering what playboy was up to right now.


	19. Ruh ro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's real angst hrs

' **_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _ ** '

That's what was going through Hop's head at the moment, he had just beat Nessa and hadn't found out any more information, but when he was going through galar mine two, he found Bede who challenged him to a battle. 

Hop knew he wouldn't stop unless he battled him, so that's how he's here, his last pokemon just fainted, a humiliating defeat really, he only knocked one of his pokemon, but he wasn't too worried about it, at least now Bede would leave him alone. 

That's what he thought at first, at least until Bede spoke, "I can't believe the Champion endorsed  _ you _ . I can hardly believe you're his brother. As you are now, you are just dragging the Champion's name in the mud being as rubbish as you are." He said as he walked off. 

Hop was left there, stunned in silence, he felt tears well up in his eyes, Lee was everything to Hop, the only one who paid him the time of day. 

Ever since Lee became Champion, nobody paid much attention to Hop anymore in favor of his big brother, he only ever felt noticed around Lee, and he hardly ever came, so being told he was dragging his brother's name in the mud, it… It hurt. 

Hop ran away, he didn't know where he didn't know how long he'd be gone, he just ran. 

It was 10pm; Hop never stayed out this late unless you were out with him, and even then, he was hesitant, so what the hell was wrong?

"Im worried…" You found yourself saying to yourself in your and Hop's hotel room, Sylveon and Umbreon looked up to you with a shared look of worry. 

"I'm going to go look for him." You said after a minute of silence, your pokemon didn't say anything as you left the room in a hurry. 

You looked outside to see it raining because of course it was, you found yourself too worried to make a comment, you rained out in the rain and ran to galar mine 2 because you knew that was the path to get to Nessa's gym, you hoped he had just been caught up in the rain because he was such a good kid he'd probably stay until the weather cleared, that's what you were trying to convince yourself, anyways. 

You ran to the mine and bumped into Bede, hearing him scoff at being bumped into you just groaned and rolled your eyes, "Hey boomer, have you seen Hop? I'm looking for him." You asked, Bede just smirked, "He's probably going to drop out of the challenge, after such a humiliating defeat there's no way he could look the champion in the eye." 

You glared holes into Bede, "What the hell did you say to him?" You asked because you might not know people too well, but it didn't take a genius to realize Bede said  _ something  _ that might have sent Hop over the edge. 

"Only the obvious, that he's dragging the Champion's name into the ground being as rubbish as he is," Bede said, and at that, you saw red and jumped at Bede. All he could stutter out was a 'huh!?' Before being pulled up by his jacket.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" You screamed, holding him by his coat, "I don't know if you realized, but Hop's brother is everything to him! Do you even think before you speak because not even  _ I  _ am that bad! Or do you just have your head so far up your ass you can't see the damage you've done!?" You shouted, there was a crowd forming around you from how loud you were being. 

"Put me down!" Bede demanded, struggling in your grip, "No! Not until you realize what you've fucking done! Cause Hop is hell knows where doing god knows what most likely because of what  _ you  _ fucking said to him!" You screamed again. 

"What makes you think you can say shit like that and get away with it!?" Bede just looked down, "You don't fucking know what I've been through…" He said lowly, you growled, but before you said anything else, you heard Mimi say, "You need to find Hop. Let him go." 

You just grumbled, letting him fall to the ground, "maybe I fucking don't, but I do know that no matter what happened to you doesn't mean you get to be an asshole." You told him angrily. 

Bede didn't say anything as you walked off in a huff, leaving him in silence, "I'm going to go find out, I don't care what you do, just don't come near Hop or me ever again." You spat right before you were out of earshot. 

You walked off for a while, probably hours looking for Hop to no avail, you hoped he was back at the hotel room because of how late it was, you were worried about him dammit. 

You knew he could hold up on his own but still. The rain was pouring down on you, your clothes had been long since damp and cold, you were probably going to get sick, you didn't care. 

At some point you'd started crying, you knew why but it was something you hated to do, you were under a tree at the moment and had stayed there for who knows how long as Mimi tried comforting you, it made you feel a little better. 

"Now, look at what you idiots did!" You heard a voice call out, you looked for the person that'd said that, and you found them. A male, around your age, you saw a Dynamax band around there wrist, which didn't mean they were in the gym challenge but heavily implied it. 

They were talking to a vulpix that was seeming there's. They kept talking about how this was all their fault that they got stuck out here, and you got up, wiped the tears out of your eyes, and walked over to them. 

"Oh, hey! You stuck in this storm too?" The dude said as if they weren't just mentally abusing a vulpix, "Uh yeah… Why are you yelling at vulpix?" You asked slowly, it might've been faster if you weren't so tired from crying. 

"They got us in this damn storm, so I'm teaching them a lesson." They said as you heard vulpix whimper, yeah, this guy was an ass. "I don't really see how this is their fault, and even if it was, you're hurting them mentally, so stop it." You said, the guy looked a mix of sceptical and upset. "You're talking about them like they're a person." 

"They might not be human, but they still have emotions and feelings."

"But they're just a dumb pokemon." 

"That doesn't mean there aren't still a living breathing creature." 

"It doesn't even matter, they live to serve trainers anyways, what's so wrong with teaching them-" 

He didn't get to finish his sentence as you punched him in the face, he stumbled back, anger on his face, "Wrong move." He spat as he threw out another pokemon. 


	20. Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers fighhhtttttiiingggg

The male threw out another pokemon, A froslass, and told it to attack you, of fucking course, he’d use his pokemon for his own bidding, even in a fistfight. 

Your eyes adjusted to block out everything but the enemy in front of you, he told froslass to use Blizzard and then vulpix to use ember, he was trying to fucking freezer-burn you. 

Mimi took the blizzard, and it did no damage because of they're disguise ability, but you had to take the burn, you hissed in pain but set your eyes on the prize, the pokeballs. 

You didn't see Vulpix's Pokeball but froslasses were in the fucker's hand. You looked to Mimi and nodded, Mimi finally jumped from your shoulder to fight the froslass, it is a higher level, while you were focused on the guy while trying to avoid vulpix. 

You felt your adrenaline working against you; you were shaking violently and trying to break shit while shaking didn't help. You got closer to the dude, and he stepped back,  _ coward _ you thought, but you were on the defense with being attacked by vulpix and Mimi fighting off froslass. 

You decided now was the time to run at the guy and jump on him so you just kind of "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _ AAAAAAAAAA _ **_AAAAAAAAA_ ** " Was your battle cry as you ran full speed at him as he flinched back and told his pokemon to attack you. 

They were again commanding Froslass to use Blizzard and Vulpix to use ember. It hit this time. You growled in pain this time, it only hit your arm, but that didn't make it hurt less, unfortunately for him, this didn't stop you because you had been in fights before. 

You got close enough to punch him, and he stuttered out a very audible "Ow!" Like a fucking loser-

Either way now, as he was touching his cheek where you punched him, you took the opportunity and crushed the Pokeball for froslass right in his hand, which he responded to with a small hiss of pain from how much strength you used. 

"Get the fuck off me!" He yelled as he pushed you off him, this bitch might be a coward, but he's a strong coward. You jumped at him again, and he dogged by an inch, but you hit him back with a quick right hook and were about to drop on him and hopefully find Vulpix's Pokeball when the pokemon in question jumped on you, knocking you back. 

He told them to use ember again to which you shouted in pain from, Mimi was able to get Vulpix off, "It's in his bag!" You heard there froslass say and quickly looking at the guy you found a small bag hanging on his side,  _ score.  _ You thought. 

As Vulpix was preoccupied with Mimi and froslass as well as the trainer being momentarily distracted with froslass not following his directions, you took the opportunity to snatch his bag, which earned a " Hey!" From the man in question. 

You went on the defense, trying to find Vulpix's Pokeball while being chased by some random asshole, not a fun time. 

You finally found it after a minute of searching and running, but you were slowly running out of stamina, you did have a lot but maybe trying to search for something was wearing you down as well? You didn't know. 

What you did know was how the man used your whole two seconds of break time to come up and punch you in the jaw, you stumbled back a bit, holding it before you quickly dogged punch after punch. 

You were lucky this guy didn't often fight because his aim was kind of bad, you got around to finally kicking him in the balls, and while he was in excruciating pain, you broke Vulpix's Pokeball, getting them out of there trance-like state. 

You sat above the man, rain still pouring down on you as your adrenaline was still pumping. He looked up in fear, realizing he had no pokemon to do his bidding left, and all you uttered out was a "run." And he did. 

It was only until after he was out of sight did you allow yourself to crumble to the ground, breathing heavily. 

You looked over to your arm, it hurt like a bitch and would definitely need some kind of medical attention, but you would live, after all, you'd been through worse. 

It had been a few minutes of catching your breath and letting your adrenaline run out when you realized you were getting close to blacking out. 

_ Shit not now!  _ You thought as you looked over to see if Mimi was alright, she was, along with the guy's other pokemon. Currently, they were surrounding you, worry evident on there face. 

"H-hey, I'll be okay." You told them as you reached your hand out to pet them, froslass leaned into the touch but still looked worried, you didn't blame them. 

You somehow made it under a tree, you knew you were going to blackout soon, and you didn't want to be in the middle of the wild area, so you went back under your tree. 

Mimi stood guard around you proactively as froslass, and Vulpix stood next to you, vulpix trying to raise its body temperature to warm you up when you heard him. 

"Y/n!?" You looked over to the voice to see playboy out in the rain, looking at you in shook, you could only give a weak smile and chuckle as you said: "Funny m-meeting you here…" You stuttered from the cold and pain. 

Hop ran up to you, asking what happened, but you couldn't respond as you blacked out with bunny boy calling out your name. 


	21. Your tragic backstoryTM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop

You woke up in a familiar room, your and Hop’s hotel room to be specific. You groaned slightly as you sat up in your bed; you had bandages on both of your arms wrapped tightly around your skin. 

Hop immediately was on you the second you sat up, “Y/n! You're awake!” He shouted, practically jumping on you. Your memory was kind of foggy, and you were in the rain or something? “Uh… Yeah.” Was all you could say in response, “What the hell happened?” He asked, and you brought your hand up to your head, it hurt to even think at the moment. 

“I… I don’t know, I can’t remember, something with a guy? I might’ve fought them?” You guessed you weren’t sure all you knew was the pain you still felt. “How long was I out?” You found yourself asking, Hop backed up a bit, “Just a few hours. Leon helped me get you here.” He answered, you felt another groan escape your mouth,  _ great Leon was here.  _

"Can you try and remember what happened?" Hop asked, and you just shrugged, Mimi said a quick "You were looking for Hop and got in a fight…" Which jogged your memory, "Oh! I remember now!" You exclaimed, Hop shot up, "Please tell me." He said, and as you remembered all the details, your face fell.

"I was searching for you in the rain, and there was this bastard who I started to fight because he was an abusive asshole." You explained to which Hop just looked at you with the most done look you've seen him produce. 

"Y/n…" He groaned to which you looked up at him thoroughly; He didn't look happy… "Are you fucking stupid!? You fought someone out in the pouring rain with no backup or anything!?" He shouted you were surprised. Hop never got mad… 

But you got mad right back, "Me!? Hop, I was out looking for  _ you!  _ You can't just leave without saying anything I was worried dammit!" 

"Im not six y/n! And I sure as hell don't need you babying me and making sure im okay I can take care of myself!" 

"Well, guess what I care about you and don't want you hurt, so don't run off without telling me anything, okay!?"

"You run off all the time, how is this fucking different!?" 

"Because you had bede say something shitty to you, I thought something might have happened to you, Hop!" 

"God, how do you even know about that?! I can take care of myself stop thinking I-" Hop didn't finish the sentence as you screamed "I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER PERSON I CARE ABOUT HOP! OKAY!?" 

Hop didn't say anything and stood back in shock as you crumbled in on yourself, "I don't think I can handle someone else leaving…" you said in the lowest and meekest voice you ever heard yourself say. 

You had your face hidden in your knees as you cried to yourself, rocking yourself back and forth. Mimi, Sylveon, and Umbreon all came around to comfort you as Hop still stood there, not sure what to say. 

Eventually, he came up to you and hugged you, saying how he was sorry and that he's okay. It had been a few minutes of this until you finally calmed down. 

"Y/n?" Hop asked as you sat up finally, wiping your tears away. "What did you mean by losing another person  _ again _ ?" And you turned your head away at the question as Hop spat out a quick "You don't have to tell me it's just-" You cut him off though, "No… I should probably tell you…" you said, turning back to him. 

"It was like this…"

_ When I was young, my mom and I would help pokemon together back in Alola as I do here in galar. My dad would hold down the fort back at home, and I would always come home with mom to a loving hug and a meal on the table, but… Mom… She died because of a pokemon, and after that, my dad sort of… Shut down.  _

_ He drank beer every day he got home, and if he didn't forget I was there in the first place, he always told me how dumb or stupid I was for believing that pokemon were innocent creatures.  _

_ One day I got tired of his shit, and I ran away, Mimi on my shoulder as we ran out through the window.  _

_ We ran off to a different island, ula'ula and we stayed in the forest pretty much exclusively, at least, we did until a team skull grunt, pretty much team yell but for alola, found me one day bruised and helped me out. Sooner or later and I eventually became a team skull member.  _

_ It was nice while it lasted, I even found and helped Umbreon and Sylveon, but when alola got a champion team skull changed there act, and I didn't.  _

_ They didn't do the same things they used to, which was just generally being a menace to society, and they never kicked me out, but I could tell they wanted me to stop.  _

_ So I ran away again, it wasn't too long after my aunt found me and not too long after that I was kicked off alola all together for being bad, I guess… and that's how we got here, in galar.  _

"So that's the story…" You muttered in a small tone. Hop didn't say anything, and you didn't look at him the entire time, finding the floor more intriguing than however, Hop looked, you felt tears once again well up in your eyes, but they didn't spill until Hop hugged you tightly and told you, "I'm sorry, y/n. I-I didn't know that happened to you, and I'm sorry I got angry before, but don't worry, y/n… I'm not going anywhere."

The tears from your eyes fell once again as you hugged him back tightly and cried into his arm as Hop just tried to call you down. 

Oblivious to both of you, Leon was on the other side of the door and heard everything.


	22. Alight, y/n's gonna head out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this earlier but forgot abt it smh

It had been a few days later, and you were mostly fine, okay maybe you weren't the best, but you could move without too much pain, and that means it's time to head out. 

Hop was checking in on you more like a worried mother hen, but you just chuckled at his antics, it was a win-win, you could check on him, and he could check on you. 

You didn't understand Leon being nicer to you; you chalked it up to the fact that he probably felt terrible seeing you injured, but it didn't make it less weird and out of the blue. 

And now Leon knew about your conspiracy theory as well thanks to Sonia, and as much as you want to buy into Leon's facade that he's just a goofy idiot with no sense of direction, you knew it had to be at least somewhat a lie. 

He couldn't have gotten to champion, much less keep it, if he was that dumb. You saw him serious multiple times because he wanted you to stop being a piece of shit in front of his brother, so you had more evidence to add to the pile. 

You shook your head, you didn't need to think about Leon right now, what you needed to think about was Chairmen Rose. 

Leon had told you that Chairmen Rose was the one in charge of manufacturing pokeballs in Galar and said that he'd talk to him about it before you shut him down really quickly. 

You told him that it was a terrible idea to tell your main and pretty much only suspect other than a corporation, that they're a suspect. It's just asking for trouble. 

Leon asked what you think he should do about it then, and once you said you'd figure it out on your own, he made it clear that he didn't want you nor hop caught up in this mess. 

This confused the hell out of you, uh, you  _ found out  _ about this in the first place, he's not letting you do it because…?

Well, because we weren't even eighteen yet, that's why and honestly can't blame him, but even if you said you'd stay out of it, both you and Leon knew that was a lie. 

For now, you weren't going to do anything illegal. For now. 

You were just going to go on one of those educational tours they have in some of the buildings where pokeballs are made, which, like, nobody other than people on a school field trip would go but whatever. 

You stood up from your bed, you yawned and stretched, trying to fully wake up, you had something to go to believe it or not. 

Last night you'd looked to see if any tours were going on inside and saw one that wasn't too far and decided  _ ah hell you need to get more information or some bullshit.  _ Paid for it and went on with your night. 

Hop started stirring awake because of you rummaging around. You would have instead had already left before he got up, so when he inevitably called you asking where you went, he couldn't stop you but too late. 

"Ah, hell." You said in disarray as Hop sat up in his bed as he yawned as well and looked at you with a tired look on his face, "y/n?" He asked.

"No, I'm Elmo from Sesame Street," You replied to only get a groan from Hop, and a small smile found its way onto your face. 

"What are you doing up?" He questioned, "I'm… Going to help our little investigation." You answered, choosing your words carefully. 

Hop looked suspicious, "And how exactly are you going to do that?" He asked to which you bit your lip, "I'm just going to look into some things." You said, Hop still wasn't having it. 

"What things exactly? Because you're still not completely healed and if you steal or break in anywhere is going to have Lee watch guard our room." 

You groaned, "Ugh, calm down, what are you, my mom? Besides, I'm just going on some dumb tour, if you don't believe me then just come along with me." You said you hoped by that saying that he'd drop it, but he didn't. 

"Guess I'm following you then." He replied, getting out of bed to which you groaned loudly. "Bunny boy, don't you have a gym challenge to do?" You asked slightly annoyed, you didn't really want anyone to come with you besides your pokemon, but they were only giggling at your and Hop's antics. 

"There's no time limit. After half a year, if there are still participants, then they get kicked out, but besides that, there's nothing." He answered, grabbing some clothes and going to the bathroom to change from his nightclothes. 

You cursed under your breath. "You should've expected that y/n. He's been anxious about you since you fought that guy and got hurt." You heard Umbreon say, you just fell on the bed, your words were muffled but still understandable; "I know…" was all you muttered as Sylveon just giggled, "He really cares about you y/n!" 

You shot up from the bed, "I know! And I have no clue why!" You yelled, loud enough to make a point but not loud enough for playboy to hear. 

You sat up hugging your legs and put your head on your knees, "And im always such an asshole, especially at the beginning. I guess he was just that lonely…" You said and now that you thought about it,  _ did  _ playboy have any other friends? You never saw him really talking to anyone else other than his family… Maybe he never meets anyone else his age?

You figured most people would like playboy, I mean, he was sweet, kind, caring, always cheered you up with his presence and a small smile was enough to make your day. You tease him, and the blush on his face would get you out of your depressing thought process, and he just is a good person in general. 

You hadn't even realized the small blush on your cheeks until Umbreon started teasing you, "oh ho ~ does somebody have a crush?" To which your blush got ten times worse, "What the hell Umbreon! Of course not!" You exclaimed quickly, mama Umbreon didn't have it. 

"Nuh-uh hun, I know that look! You're in love!" She stated. "No, no  _ no no no no nO NO  _ way in hell do I like him!" You whisper shouted to Umbreon, you'd watched tv one too many times to know that if you said that too loud playboy might hear and take it out of context. 

Umbreon kept teasing you, and Sylveon joined in a few times as you kept denying the accusations thrown your way. It stayed this way until the man of the hour came out of the bathroom, and you two went on your way to see a dumb ass tour. 


	23. Pokeball place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all go to the Pokeball place and you consider committing arson again

You two had arrived at the Pokeball factory and chuckled to yourself as Hop had to pay an entrance fee, which cost more. Ha, loser. 

You walked in, and as much as you wanted to commit arson on this place, you held it in and kept a neutral look on your face. 

You walked up to the lady who did the tour, and she started rambling on about pokeballs and being as vague as she probably could be. 

You had been looking around for something of interest, and you think you lucked out because there were a lot of people here, you could slip away more easily then. 

You and Hop had been walking and following the lady for a while now, you found it hard to pay attention when she was repeating things you already knew when you heard a conversation. 

"Do you know where the book about pokeballs is? I need it to confirm something." You heard a worker say, which got you to stop in your tracks and hit Hop's shoulder to get his attention as you motioned to look over to the two people conversating. 

"Should be in the back room. Why?" 

"Olena said something along the lines that pokeballs aren't actually good? Don't think she meant for me to hear it, but now I'm curious." 

"I doubt it, but I guess it's good to learn about them." 

"Yeah, but I have to get to work before I can check."

"Yeah, me too."

"See you later."

"Later." 

And the conversation ended there, you looked around to find a back room when hop tapped your shoulder and whispered, "It's over there," and pointed left to you, "But people are there right now. We need to go later." 

You cursed under your breath at your luck, of course, there are people there, and your tour guide is about to move on so you had to leave, but made a mental note of where this place is. You hoped that book would have some information in it. 

While you were walking with the tour guide, you hatched a half baked plan, maybe at night, you could break-in? You looked around, and there were surprisingly no cameras, either that, or they're hidden. You would hide your face just in case, though. 

You should probably bring momma Umbreon because she can produce light, which means you won't have to hold a flashlight, which means more room to steal. 

You had no clue how big this book would be, but you hoped not heavy or big because that might be a problem. 

You remembered an electrical fence outside because, of course, there's an electrical fence. 

Unlucky for them, you knew you could prop up the fence with some sticks and crawl under it. 

The walk back to the apartment was filled with thoughts of how you could break in and find that damned book. But also you were curious, who was Olena? Did she work there? Why did she say something? Is she on your side? You didn't know, but you put Olena in the back of your head, for now, you have to focus on that book for now. 

"Hey y/n." Playboy called out, grabbed your attention, and snapped back into reality, "What is it, playboy?" You asked, "I know that look, your planning something." he said, and oh fuck, he was onto you. 

"Chill out playboy, I'm not gonna, like, break and enter somewhere." You said, lying. Hop didn't buy it, "Oh, I'm sure, you've been quiet this whole time, which you never are might I add, because you're going to go out past your bedtime." Hop said dryly, "C'mon Y/n, I'm not that dumb." 

You just pouted as your pokemon giggled at your interactions, "Fine, you caught me, but you're not gonna be able to stop me." You said, and you meant it, you were going to get that book sooner or later. 

Hop just sighed, "I know." He started, which caught you by surprise, "I'm not gonna ask you to stop no matter how much I want you to, I just want to go with you, to make sure you're okay." And that's what really caught you by surprise. 

Hop? Wanted to go with you to do something illegal? You almost choked in response, "Really?" It was all you managed to ask before he confirmed, and you thought that well, this would make things more manageable, so you agreed if only because you didn't want him to try to stop you, you hated it, but the kid has connections with his brother being champion and all. 

Actually, most of the time when he threatens to call someone it's usually Raihan, he's less busy than Leon and talks to Hop a lot, I wouldn't say they're close, but I also wouldn't say they are distant, not to mention he's Leon's 'best friend.' Notice the air quotes because with how the two acted, he figured they were dating, but hell, what did you know. 

You smiled though, a big toothy grin that scared Hop, "Then here's the plan playboy." 


	24. Breaking and entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all break and enter, have fun.

You and Hop we're at the Pokeball factory in the dead of night, you two were going to break into this place bitches. You waited for the last worker to leave as they closed the gate and turned on the electrical fence. 

Unluckily for them, you had already started digging under the fence, so you and Hop just went under it quickly, followed by Umbreon and Sylveon, your partners in crime, all here. You had entered the Pokeball factory with Playboy and your pokemon still behind you, Umbreon lit up, literally because she can do that so you and the others could see. 

"So how are we going to navigate this big place, Y/n?" Hop asked beside you as you just shrugged, "Did you not think this through!?" He whispers, yelled in the darkness, and you responded in your own whisper yell with, "I just need to find where we were before so we can find that damned book! It shouldn't be that hard, Playboy!" 

Playboy just nodded in response, albeit a bit reluctantly, but he did so nonetheless, So you started walking around the place, and you weren't gonna lie, the bitch was huge. You half wished there was a map of the area, but you knew there most likely none considering all the people who worked here already knew the layout. 

Groaning lightly you carried on, walking on the path the tour guide was on, it was eerie now, being in a vast dark factory with nothing but the pokemon equivalent of a flashlight with you. You couldn't deny the slight course of adrenaline that always went through you when you were breaking into places. 

You and Playboy had walked around for half an hour, not finding anything until, surprise surprise, you found something. You took playboys' hand, which felt nice in yours like it was made to fit each other and maybe- wait no! Not now! Getaway gay thoughts! 

You shook the thoughts out of your head and pointed to a room that said "employees only," a very familiar employee-only place. You grinned like a mad man, "I think we found our little room playboy~" You said in a sing-song voice as you and Umbreon headed into the room. 

A small 'hey! Wait up!' Was stuttered out by Playboy as you just stuck your tongue out at him playfully to which he huffed in annoyance, Your pokemon seemed to get a good chuckle out of your and playboys antics, But that's not the point right now! We need to find the book! 

You noticed a lot of shelves, each packed to the brim with books, you let out a sigh, this'll take a while, won't it? You thought to yourself, reaching over to a bookcase as Playboy did the same. You felt the dust on your hands, noticing this place hadn't been touched in a while, let alone used. 

You grumbled in annoyance, these guys were fucking idiots, they had potentially earth-shattering information at there fingertips and decided  _ not  _ to use it. You thought about how much you hate people as you continued to search. 

It had been twenty minutes later when you found a blank spot in one of the bookshelves, you saw a sticky note and reached out for it. 'Hey, sorry for taking the book I needed it for something! I left it at chairmen Roses house, ask him if you need it!' The note read to which you, very loudly cursed. 

It startled Playboy, and he asked a quick, "what?" As you shoved him, the note to which he responded with an "oh no…" You just groaned and ran your fingers through your hair, "God, I guess we really came here for fucking nothing, huh?" You said when you heard a "Hello?" And ruh ro your about to get in trouble if you don't hide and quick. 

You only really saw one hiding spot, but you figured Playboy was the champions brother and seeing the champions brother breaking and entering was definitely going to cause at least a little shit you pushed him under the hidden desk and told him to stay down. 

He just nodded as he curled into himself, trying to be less seen as you cursed mentally to yourself, A small plan forming in your head. Your heart was pumping a hundred miles a minute, and you told it to shut the fuck up unless it wanted us to get caught. 

You saw Sylveon duck under the desk with Hop while Umbreon seemed to have a plan of her own as she didn't stop illuminating the entire damn room, you knew she was a smart pokemon so you just ducked behind a bookcase that only just barley hid you and prayed her idea would work. 

The guy came in, most likely a worker, and upon seeing Umbreon let out a sigh of relief as Umbreon faked curiosity, "I thought someone was breaking in, it was just a little Umbreon." He said, but then looked down at Umbreon, "What are you doing here, little guy?" Umbreon responded with "None of your damn business, and you had to hold a hand to your mouth to stop from laughing. 

To the guy, it just sounded like a pokemon cry, so he just chuckled. "I just need to find that book, and I'll take you back outside, alright?" He asked, and Umbreon just cried in confirmation, the guy walked around the room for around the same time you did. 

He almost found you one too many times, you had to keep moving until "Oh forget it, I'll just find it tomorrow." He said and walked out with Umbreon behind him. Umbreon quickly told you she'll wait for you outside, and you could swear you heard a small gasp from someone, maybe you were just going insane, who knows. 

You walk out of your hiding spot after a few minutes and say, "Okay, Sylveon, Playboy, you can come out now." And they slowly come out from behind the desk, "Guess we should be leaving too, huh?" You said, and Hop and Sylveon nodded as you exited the room and soon the entire building. 


	25. Pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop has some secrets of his own

Hop and you were back in the hotel room after the fail that was tonight's mission. You groaned, "Great, now we have to break into rose's house!" You complained, and hop looked at you in shock, "Wait,  _ what? _ " He asked, and you gave him a questioning look, "Well, what  _ else  _ are we going to do?" You asked, and Hop looked nervous, "I don't know I just- it's chairmen roses house. If we get caught its over, there's gotta be a better plan." He said. 

You adopted a questioning look, "Well, playboy, what do you got?" You asked, and his nervous look didn't go away, "I dunno yet, but I'm sure we can come up with  _ something _ ." You rolled your eyes and flopped back down on your bed. "Well, if you think of something, tell me." You said, putting a pillow on your face, maybe then you could see the point of this conversation. 

"C'mon, don't be like that, Y/n! Besides, we have time!" He exclaimed, nudging you slightly, you just groaned again as Hop tried to get the pillow off your head, "C'mon, we should do something! Because you and I both know you won't sleep tonight." He said, and you turned your head away at that because fuck he was right. 

"What exactly do you suggest, playboy?" You asked, and he grinned, saying, "Follow me!" As he took your hand, leading you  _ somewhere _ . 

He took you out of the hotel and led you to the streets of motostroke. You honestly had no idea where you were going, Hop was moving too fast, and if he hadn't been holding your hand, you'd have lost him in an instant. You two kept moving around sharp corners and climbing up walls to get to where this mysterious place is. 

You'll be honest, with all the twists and turns you were starting to get dizzy. "C'mon, Y/n! It's right up here!" He said, climbing the ladder on the side of a building, you hardly knew how but you were on the tallest building in motostroke, and you could see  _ everything _ . And let it be known Motostroke was not dark at night. 

The lights of buildings and billboards lit up the dark sky like the prettiest nightlight in the world, you'd never seen a city or even town this beautiful at night. Sure, you'd seen lights travel across the night sky in the wild areas but never like  _ this _ .

You couldn't help it, you were awestruck. You couldn't seem to focus on anything other than the night sky and the pretty lights. "So… Do you like it?" Hop asked after a while, you turned back to him as you were lying on the ground, "Hop… This is amazing." You said with a slight blush on your face. 

Despite the darkness, you could see Hop smile too; to be perfectly honest, you were a little scared showing any vulnerability to Hop, but you trusted him, so all you could do was smile back and look back to the streets in awe. 

"How… Did you even find this? Don't you live in postwick?" You questioned, Hop just rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, sometimes Lee'll take us to places like motostroke when he can, and I kind of like to explore, so I ended up finding this place…" He answered, and you hummed in acknowledgment.

"Wouldn't your family wonder where you are, though?" You asked again, looking at him. You saw Hop look away, as to not meet your gaze, he looked… Sad…

"Hop?" You asked, and he put on a fake smile, "Sorry, it's nothing. And I told them where I was so they wouldn't worry." He told you, and you frowned; maybe you weren't fantastic at reading people, but you could tell he was hiding something.

"Hop." You said, and his eyes met yours again, "What's wrong?" You asked, and he quickly looked back at the floor, pretending it was the most essential thing in the world. "N-nothing's wrong, Y/n! I just… am tired…" He said, faking a yawn and lying down. 

"Ha, I think I might just sleep here!" He exclaimed, and you yelled out a "Playboy!" and he looked at you with worry as you sighed, "I may not be your best friend, fuck I'm probably not even a good friend, but, I can tell somethings wrong and I- I just want to help." You said, and Hop said nothing, looking at the floor for the millionth time.

You looked away for a minute and bit your lip before looking back at Hop and saying, "Hey, we're a team now… And I already revealed my tragic backstory, so, what's another one, right?" You joked, and you actually got Hop to snicker, which made you smile. His laugh was cute. 

"Okay, but I'm probably just being whiney." He said, sitting up and looking you in your e/c eyes. "It's just when Lee became champion, everyone kind of stopped paying attention to me… It was always about Lee and how great he is."

"It- it's like everyone forgot about me, I didn't have any friends, and any adults who were nice to me were only nice because that's the  _ champions _ little brother." He spat.

"For a while I resented Lee, I thought for the longest time that he just soaked up all the attention and never visited us because he was doing more  _ important things _ , but I soon realized I was just projecting my anger onto him, he did love us, he loved  _ me _ , but it feels like my accomplishments were nothing to anybody besides Lee." 

"He was like, the only one who cared about what I did, I dunno it just kind of, hurt, I guess? I don't know I'm probably just being whiney like I said…" Hop finished; by the end, you could see tears start to well in his eyes as he finished. You didn't know what to do, so you did the first thing that came to mind.

You hugged him, "H-huh?" Was all Hop managed to stutter out as you only hugged him tighter, "I'm sorry, Hop. I have no idea how that feels, and, ugh god, I suck at comforting people but, if- if it makes you feel any better, I care about what you do…" You said, and you heard Hop start to sob as he hugged you back, you didn't know if you fucked up and that's why he's crying, but he's hugging you, so you decided not to let go until he did. 

After a while of Hop crying on you, you both let go, and you looked to him and said, "Y'know, I think I need to update your name, I'd say you're more of a pretty boy now than a playboy." You said, smiling slightly, and you might have just been seeing things, but you could swear you saw his face light up when you said that. 


	26. A wild Leon appears!

You woke up to a knocking on your and Pretty boy's door. You groggily got up along with your pokemon and opened the door. Pretty boy was still asleep, so if this was someone here to murder you, pretty boy wouldn't know you were dead, well not yet at least. 

You didn't however, see a murderer; instead, you saw a serious Leon at the door? "Uh… Hi?" You said, still tired. "Can you come with me, y/n? I… Wanna talk to you about some things." He asked, and you looked back over to pretty boy and back to Leon. "Ugh, fine. But make it quick." You said as you left the room. 

Leon just nodded and walked over to where the hotel was serving breakfast, yeah you were in those fancy hotels that served breakfast. You were the only two there because of how early it was, you both got food, but something told you Leon wouldn't eat it. "So? What's oh so important that you had to wake me up at the ass crack of dawn to tell me?" You asked, and Leon just slammed down the book that you gave Sonia.  _ Wow. Violent, aren't you?  _ You thought to yourself, a little bitter, he was treating something so important so poorly. 

"You… You found out about the pokeballs from this book, right?" He questioned, and for fuck's sake, you weren't ready to be interrogated at this time of day. "Yes? Why?" You asked back, Leon looked uncharacteristically serious, if you were honest, it made you a little uncomfortable. "I need you to stop looking into it." He stated and that you shot up to,  _ oh god, please don't tell me Leon is on the Pokeball company's side.  _ You thought to yourself silent, and worryingly, you didn't wanna tell pretty boy that his brother was on the dark side TM.

His face shifted into somewhat shock then worry, "Okay now that I said that out loud, it sounds awful." He said, and you just nodded because yes Leon, that sounds horrible, you dumb fuck. "I meant stop looking into it because this is a dangerous and sensitive topic, and I don't feel comfortable letting a sixteen-year-old and Hop help out with this." He stated, and you rolled your eyes and groaned. 

"Why wouldn't we? We're the ones who figured this out in the first place! I want to help, and I'm not going to let you stop me. We already found out more information that'll help look into it more. We just need to find out where this other book is…" You said trailing off. Leon had a confused look on his face, "Other… Book?" He questioned, and you just glared at him. 

"Oh, I'm  _ sorry  _ I'm just a dumb sixteen year old who can't figure anything out.  _ Your  _ the oh so important adult who knows more than me." You spat, and Leon just gave you an 'are you serious' face. It was Leon's turn to groan. "I'm not saying your dumb, y/n." He started, and your face shifted into suspicion, but you didn't say anything. 

"You're actually smart to find this out, probably too smart for your age, but this isn't something a  _ child  _ should get tangled up in." He finished, and you almost rolled your eyes again, "Well, I don't exactly trust you to finish this job, And I'm  _ not  _ going to leave this where we are. I've been suspicious of those fuckers for too long, now that I actually have evidence there's no way in hell I'm just going to quit because someone told me to." You spat, you were getting angry at this point, and Leon could tell because he put ran his hands through his hair, "Okay, what do you propose we do so that we're  _ both  _ happy?" He asked, and that got you thinking for a minute. 

You sighed after a minute when you came to a conclusion. "Look, we  _ won't  _ get involved," You started, and Leon had a happy and surprised look on his face, noticing this you continued, " _ But  _ we will give you some ideas on how to continue this because I know your and Sonia aren't completely stupid Sound good?" You asked, and Leon nodded, and you two shook on it. 

It was then a certain pretty boy came down slowly as well, rubbing his eyes,  _ cute.  _ You thought before mentally slapping yourself, wait, I'm not supposed to think he's cute! Do friends think other friends are cute? Is… Is that a thing?? You sure hope it was because pretty boy sure looked cute right now. 

"Lee?" Pretty boy asked, and Leon waved to his brother and said hi. You pulled up a chair, "Wanna sit with us, Pretty boy?" You asked, and Leon sputtered, "P-pretty boy?" He asked, shocked, and you laughed, "Yes, pretty boy. Pretty boy has a better ring to it than playboy, right?" You asked, and Leon just nodded blankly but quickly shook himself out of it you couldn't help but chuckle at this. 

"Hey, Hop! Me and y/n were just talking." He said, calling pretty boy over, "Mhm, what about?" He asked, "Leon wanted us to stop looking into the Pokeball company bullshit." You said, which earned you a harsh glare from Leon and a "What!?" From Hop. You and Leon both shushed pretty boy because it was still early in the morning, and they didn't want him to wake anybody up. 

Hop covered his mouth, "Sorry…" He said, and you and Leon both told him it was fine. Hop sat down in the seat you pulled up, "Now why do you want us to stop, Lee?" Pretty boy asked, "Well, you two are both only sixteen, and I don't want you two caught up in something like this." Leon started, and just as Hop was about to protest, Leon continued. 

" _ But  _ y/n and I came to an agreement, y/n, and you will give us ideas on how to find out more about this," Leon explained, and Hop visibly relaxed, guess he didn't want to stop looking into this either. "Well, you first probably want to go find chairmen roses' book about pokeballs. We heard from a Pokeball worker that there's one that explains pokeballs in full detail so that could help." Hop informed, and Leon's face brightened. 

"Is it with the chairmen?" Leon asked, and you nodded, "Yeah, it's in his house." You said, and Leon looked happy to be getting somewhere else with this information; his face quickly turned to suspicion. "Wait, how do you two know this?" He asked, and you didn't want to get pretty boy in trouble, so you just told Leon that you went to a Pokeball factory place and listened in to two workers talking about the book, which apparently Oleana told them about. 

Leon still looked suspicious but didn't say anything. "Well, at least Y/n won't break into chairmen roses' house now." Pretty boy said casually, Leon, however, took a spit take. "WhAt?" He choked out, you had half a mind to groan because pretty boy, you dumb slut, you probably shouldn't have told anyone, much less the champion, about your plans to break into someone's damn house but instead, a chuckle left your mouth, you couldn't help it, his face was too funny. 

"You were going to break into-" Leon started, but you cut him off by standing up quickly and placing your hand over his mouth, you kept it there for a few moments before taking your hand back, "You're going to get us in trouble! Don't let everyone hear you dumbass!" You whisper shouted, and Hop had half a mind to look kind of guilty, You felt terrible about that, you didn't like pretty boy feeling bad.

"Sorry." Leon said in a small voice, you rolled your eyes, "But yes, I was planning on doing that, but pretty boy convinced me not to." You explained, and Leon just had a small smile on his face as you just sighed, "So, Was that all?" You asked, and Leon shook his head, "How did you find this out?" He asked, and you adopted a questioning look on your face. 

"Didn't Sonia tell you? I mean, what did she just give you the book and went 'Y/n found it.' and then left?" You asked, and Leon shook his head again, "I mean, why did you even start looking into it?" He asked, and you sent him a glare, "That's none of your business." You said coldly to which Hop told you to be nice, but he thankfully didn't say anything to Leon.

And that fact in of its own surprised you, Don't get it wrong, you weren't unhappy he didn't tell Leon, quite the opposite, but Hop and Leon are close brothers, and you couldn't help but smile at the fact that Hop could keep your secrets, well, secret. 

"Well, that's all I wanted to say, I'll see you two later." Leon said, getting up and as he did Hop did, too, "Wait! You're going to leave just like that? We hardly even talked!" Pretty boy exclaimed, and you felt a pang of sympathy for pretty boy, now you knew why those two were so close, did Leon even know that Hop never got attention? 

Leon just ruffled Hop's hair, "I need to go some things, I'll be back later though, Hop. I promise." He said that as he walked out, Hop didn't say anything but could tell he wasn't happy about the situation. It was then you took his hand, making him look up to you, "Wanna go to a coffee shop, pretty boy? It's way too early for me, and I need some caffeine in my system." You said, and you could swear you saw the smallest blush grace Hop's face before saying, "Oh, okay." 

You smiled, he seemed to forget about Leon for the moment anyway. You got up to get rid of your breakfast that you hardly ate, Hop was waiting by the door as you caught up to him. "So, you know any good coffee shops around here?" You asked, and Pretty boy nodded, "Over here." He said, and took your hand, leading you to the shop.

You felt a small blush rise on your face, You never got physical contact so any can and will make you blush, though you shook your head, as if that'd get the blush to go away. Thankfully Pretty boy didn't say anything as he led you into the coffee shop, you both ordered, you got your favorite coffee and Hop got Mocha. 

You both sat down after you paid and started talking absentmindedly, "So do you have any hobbies besides hating the Pokeball company?" Hop asked, which made you giggle, Hop seemed to smile at making you laugh, "Well I like to paint, but my aunt took away my spray paints…" You answered, trailing off. 

Hop's eyes seemed to turn into stars, "You can spray paint?!" He shouted to which you quickly told him to keep his voice down, Pretty boy covered his mouth quickly and nodded, you just rolled your eyes playfully. "But yes, I can spray paint, anyone can pretty boy. I'd ask if you wanted to come spray paint with me after this, but I don't exactly have any spray paint…" You said to which Hop slammed his hand down on the table. 

"What the fuck-" You, however, got cut off by pretty boy, "I can buy us some spraypaints!" He exclaimed with stars still in his eyes, you looked at him suspiciously, "Spray paint cost a good bit pretty boy, do you even have that money? And much more, do you want to spend it on me?" You asked, and He nodded enthusiastically. 

"Absolutely! Just let me spray paint with you!" He said to which you gave him a small smile, "It's a date, then pretty boy." You said, and Hop stuttered back, A blush on his face, "D-date?!" You just chuckled at him, explaining it wasn't actually a date, and if you didn't know better, you'd say pretty boy seemed disappointed by that fact. You'd never admit it, not even to yourself, but maybe you were a little disappointed by that fact, too. 

You and Hop got your coffee and continued talking about nothing in particular. You could get used to this. 


	27. Realization

After drinking your coffee, pretty boy very excitedly took your hand and ran to the nearest store with spray paint. You couldn't help but chuckle at him; he was so excited about this. You two made it into the store, and you're not gonna lie. It felt weird walking into a store and  _ not  _ stealing something. 

You, Mimi, Sylveon, and Umbreon all made their way around the store slowly while Hop ran around the paint aisle, looking for the spray paint. You already had an idea on what you wanted to draw, you were just happy that you still had your spray paint respirator, god knows how you hid that and the extra one you kept on you in case you lost your first one. 

You finally felt yourself relax, you hadn't in a long time, you were always on edge, and you never even noticed until you relaxed your muscles. You had a small smile on your face with a small blush there, too. "Someone's got a crush~" Umbreon teased, and your face lit up to beet red. 

"Wh- Umbreon, no!" You shouted quickly, not even processing what you'd just said until it left your mouth. It wasn't exactly what you said, no, it was how loud you said it. Your blush somehow grew as you felt some attention on you, you just ignored the feeling and pretended the blush wasn't there. 

Walking over to pretty boy quickly, you saw him looking at you questioningly, "What'd Umbreon say?" He asked, and you just ignored the blush on your face that had only just faded by the time you got there. "It's not important, anyway, what paint are you looking at, Pretty boy?" You asked, and Hop seemed to take the bait because he started showing you spray paint types. 

You didn't want to spend too much of Pretty boy's money, so you were just going to buy a few spray paint bottles, but you were surprised when you saw him picking up an entire box of it, "Uh, pretty boy?" You said in confusion, he looked back at you with a dumbfounded expression himself. 

"What?" He asked, "What are you doing with a whole box of spray paints?" You questioned, and Hop just told you he was going to pay for them to which you exclaimed a "What!?" And once again, a blush made its way to your face, you really need to stop drawing attention to yourself… "What?" Hop asked, "Uh… You're going to buy a whole box of spray paint?" You answered, but it was more a question. 

"And?" He said, "Uh, and you probably don't wanna spend that much money on me?" You responded, and Hop just smiled brightly, "Of course I do! You've done a lot for me, so let me do this for you!" He said happily, and you just gave him a dumbfounded look, what the hell did you do for pretty boy?

"I haven't done anything for you pretty boy, what do you mean?" You asked, and Hop gave you a deadpan look, "Y/n you've done more for me than my family has emotionally in my entire time of living, stop being stubborn and let me do this for you." Hop stated, walking past you, leaving you shocked, nobody has ever done this for you, and pretty boy was just going to pay for an entire box of spray paint for you. Spray paint was expensive! Did pretty boy even have that kind of money to just spend leisurely?!

You were too shocked to do anything other than mutter out an, "oh... Okay…" And follow him blindly, which Umbreon found hilarious. Hop paid, and you both found yourself in an alleyway where you could spray paint. 

You handed Hop the extra spray paint respirator you had in your bag and put on your own, "Alright, pretty boy, so just open it and go wild." You said, and Pretty boy just gave you a slightly concerned look, "Uh, is this legal…?" He asked, and you opened up a random spray paint bottle and threw it at him, which he caught just barely. 

"Anything's legal as long as you don't get caught." You answered, and Pretty boy gave you a 'are you fucking serious' face, which made you chuckle as you took out the spray paints you needed. Not to toot your own horn, but you would like to think that you were pretty good at art and spray painting in general because of how often you did it in Alola. 

You wouldn't be surprised if every other alleyway or rouge wall had your spray paint art on it. The thought made you chuckle, you still had an impact in your old home even if you were kicked off the islands. 

You were just absentmindedly spray painting and helping Hop out every now and then, you believe Hop was just playing around with the colors which were starting to look really pretty,  _ just like him _ , you thought to yourself but quickly shook your head where the hell were all these thoughts coming from!?

You kept thinking about yourself today, a lot of it revolved around Hop and you, you blushed more times today than you have in your entire life, what the hell was your problem!? You don't know it's just… When you're around him, you feel so… Happy… you can't explain it, and that scares you so much because everyone who had made you happy either turned on you or left you. 

You glanced at pretty boy, he was smiling, I mean, sure, you couldn't see the smile behind the mask, but you could tell from his eyes. You loved that smile; you loved it when it was directed at you, and you felt butterflies in your stomach when he was around. He was so amazing, and honestly, you don't believe you deserved him. The kid's a ray of sunshine. 

And what are you? Some edgy sixteen-year-old who has a depressing past and blocks everyone out? Yeah, he deserved better than you, but maybe it was because you were selfish that you ignored those thoughts. After all, he looked happy now, didn't he? 

It was then you finally ook yourself out of your thoughts and looked up to what you'd been painting, it was of pretty boy himself, and you hadn't even realized it. You just did it without thinking. 

It was then you knew that Umbreon was right, you had a crush on pretty boy.


	28. *Mission impossible theme plays*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this part took so long to come out! One of my main inspirations for this story had just disappeared so it was hard to write for this story but I'll be posting more often now, I promise!

Panic. That was the first thing that came to you once you realized you were indeed in love with pretty boy. You were pretty sure you stopped moving entirely, your mind trying to process what had just happened. You were glad you were wearing that mask because you could feel the ever-growing blush on your face and how it was heating you up from inside. 

You'd never had a crush before! What do people even do when they have a crush?! Confess!? Ha! You wish you had the guts to do that. Your too scared pretty boy would hate you after you confessed or something.  _ Fuck!  _ You screamed internally, criticizing every wrong thing you'd done to pretty boy since you first met him. 

Pretty boy noticed you stop and called your name, "Huh?" You asked, your body finally moving after a minute of screaming internally. "I asked if you were alright?" Hop said though it sounded more like a question at the moment. 

"Yeah, I just realized something, p-pretty boy." You said, and you cursed at yourself for stuttering on pretty boy's name, now that you knew you had a crush on the fucker it only made you think he's even  _ cuter _ ! 

Hop then pranced over to you and the drawing you made of him asking, "Woah! Is that me!?" You couldn't say anything back really other than a half-hearted, "Y-yeah…" because of the fact that  _ oh my god, you had a crush on Hop.  _

"That's so cool, y/n!" Hop exclaimed while your blush only grew, "Th-thanks…" You trailed off, god, how are you supposed to deal with this!?

Leon was smarter than he acted, he knew to face this thing head-on would result in disaster. So he took y/n's advice, he'd steal the book. 

Sue him, y/n was right about something for once, and they needed information on this because this could literally change the world. He didn't want that on children's shoulders, much less his brother. 

As Leon entered the chairmen roses house, he noted that he needed to be inconspicuous, Leon called the meeting himself, and while his plan wasn't foolproof, it was solid. 

Sonia was also with him; he was hoping he or she would be able to distract the chairmen so they could steal the book. 

Small problem with that, though. They didn't have a big enough bag to get the book, Leon had a lot of unknown variables to work with honestly. He didn't know if Rose knew of the horrible things his ancestors had done. 

He didn't know if they'd even  _ find  _ the book here, and as smart as y/n was, they were still only sixteen. Leon sighed, his thoughts always seemed to drift back to y/n, even when he was supposed to be focusing on the task at hand. 

Leon couldn't help it, y/n just had so much potential, and they didn't use it! Not that Leon exactly blamed them, he heard their story, and it was horrible, but he still couldn't stop from feeling angry at them for how they acted. 

Y/n is a troubled but talented child for sure. Leon then shook his head from those thoughts, Focus Leon! 

He knocked on Rose's door, he was actually going to Rose's house as he said before instead of the tower-like they usually would, Leon and Rose were somewhat friends, somewhat. But still mostly business partners, Leon knew he had to play it safe, so he called him, saying that they had to talk about something serious. 

Rose asked what, and Leon told him it'd be better if they talked in person, so that's how he and Sonia ended up in Roses house without sneaking in like a certain someone wanted to. Sonia just stood there, a bigger bag strapped on her back and an excuse ready for when Rose definitely asked her why she had a new bag. 

Rose opened the door, "Leon, and Sonia, too?" Rose asked, and Sonia just nodded, "It has something to do with what I'm researching." Sonia explained as Rose only hummed in acknowledgment. "Here, come in, we can talk more inside." Rose invited them in as he left the doorway to go sit down on a chair. 

"So? What's wrong?" As Sonia got up, he asked, saying a quick, "I'll let you talk about this part, I'll say my piece later. Call me when you're done." Sonia said, And truth be told y/n was the one who suggested she say that. Sonia didn't know what she could do to get away from Rose and Leon without suspicion and y/n, bless their vulgar soul, helped out Sonia. It was then that Sonia walking off to another room, but not before giving Leon a small nod with a determined look on her face, Leon just gave her the same look. 

As soon as Sonia was out of sight, she immediately started speeding up, looking for the book, she found a few small bookshelves with, wouldn't you know it, books in it, but not the one Sonia needed. 

Briskly walking around the huge house, she searched up and down for the book but let it be known that Sonia was not the best seeker. She sighed, and looked around the bookshelves again, hoping to find something she didn't see before. 

Sonia was running out of time, Leon was smart and could hold off Chairmen Rose for a reasonable amount of time without him getting suspicious, but she'd already used up most of her time, she cursed under her breath, and that's when she saw something shining. 

It was bright and blinding, it seemed to be hiding in one of the slightly open books, Sonia thanked any god or gods out there for her luck. She took the key and the book, stuffing them in her bag, and without testing her luck anymore, she walked back into the room with Rose and Leon. 

"Have you finished yet, Leon?" Sonia asked, their plan was to make Rose argue with Leon about how Galar's ancestors withheld less than desirable information from everyone. Rose was very adamant about believing that Galar's history was pure and that nobody in ancient history did anything wrong. However, the chances of that being true were small. 

Rose just sighed, "What's the evidence, Sonia?" He asked as Sonia sighed, she hadn't put everything together, but with y/n's help, things weren't looking like a happy story, "So here's what I found…" 


	29. Late night worries

You were in your bed, you just couldn't seem to sleep, your realization had hit you like a truck, and you didn't know how to deal with it, so you asked Umbreon for help, "Umbreon!" You whisper-shouted while shaking the small pokemon, she groggily woke up, "Hmm…?" She asked sleepily. 

"I need your help with something." You whispered to her as Umbreon yawned and stretched before looking at the clock, then giving you an unamused look, "And what's so important that you had to wake me up at 2am?" She asked as your face just shifted to a slight panic, you really needed her help right now. 

"Umbreon, please." You pleaded, your voice small and weak, you hated how you sounded, that, however, got Umbreon up quickly as she looked around. "C'mon, Y/n. Let's go out." She said, getting up and heading to the door, and you nodded and followed the pokemon.

After finding an isolated area in one of the hallways leading to the multiple rooms, you and Umbreon sat on a chair. For once, Mimi wasn't with you because she slept beside you and not on you, so you decided to leave her be. "What's wrong, Y/n?" She asked, voice soft and comforting as you bit your lip. 

"I…" You started off, but the words died on your tongue, "You…?" Umbreon said, before you quickly blurted out, "I-I have a crush on pretty boy!" Quickly and Umbreon just blinked a couple of times blankly before asking, "You do?"

You just nodded, "I figured it out yesterday when we were spraypainting, I was thinking about him and absentmindedly painted him, and I realized then." You admitted as Umbreon just stood up and looked at you, "I think you should tell him, that way, you won't have to hide anything from him." Umbreon advised to which you shook your head vigorously. 

"Absolutely no way in  _ hell  _ am I doing that!" You yelled as Umbreon shushed you, saying people were trying to sleep. Umbreon then rolled her eyes at your words, "Well, you're gonna have to tell him at some point." Umbreon pointed out to which you felt a small blush grow on your face at the thought of telling him. 

You looked down, mumbling, "I don't want him to hate me…" As Umbreon sighed at your words, "Look y/n." Umbreon started, staring at you as you lifted your head up and stared back. "You're going to have to tell him at some point, that's undeniable." She said to which you bit your lip before she continued. " _ But  _ if you want some time to woo him, I see no problem in that," Umbreon told you, sitting back down on your lap. 

That made you blush a little more, "W-woo him?" You stuttered as Umbreon nodded, "Yes, get some time for him to figure out his feelings for you too." She started, "Give him gifts, be nicer to him, you get the point." She finished as you hid your face behind your hands. 

"Do I have too…?" You asked slowly, and Umbreon nodded before lightly punching you, "Yes, y/n, you do. These feelings won't just go away." She said, and you said nothing, not wanting to face your problems. 

Umbreon sighed again, "Look." She started as you uncovered your face and stared down at the small pokemon, "Do you think me and my mate came together just because of someone else?" She asked, and you bit your lip again before saying, "No…" You didn't want to say anything mean or rude because you knew even after all these years, Umbreon's mate was a sore subject for her. 

"Then you have to tell him your feelings," Umbreon said in a soft voice before it changed to normal, "Besides," She started, "I think you two would make a good couple." She teased as you just playfully hit her, "Umbreon!" You whisper shouted as the pokemon in question giggled. 

"Was that all?" Umbreon asked after she stopped giggling, and you sighed, "I'm worried Sonia and Leon will mess up…" you said in a small voice, sure you didn't like Sonia as much as Hop, and Leon even less so, but you still cared for Sonia. Leon is Hop's brother, and they cared for each other a lot, and you didn't want to see anything bad happen to them. 

"They're fine, if they weren't we would've heard something by now, y/n." Umbreon tried to reassure you as you just hummed in acknowledgment, but that didn't stop the fact that your heart was swelling with worry. "Okay…" Was what you slowly said, as Umbreon nuzzled up closer to you, "You okay now?" She asked, her voice soft and sweet. 

"Yeah… Yeah, I think I feel a little better now, thanks, Umbreon." You said with a smile on your face, "I think I'm going to walk around the hotel for a little while to calm down." You stated, getting up, Umbreon got off your lap and back onto the floor, standing beside you. 

"Not outside?" Umbreon asked, and you shook your head, "No… It's kind of dangerous to go outside at night…" You said, trailing off as you started to walk down the empty halls of the not-so dimly lit hallways. 

"That's never stopped you before." Umbreon pointed out, truth be told she didn't like you going out after dark, either, but she couldn't really stop you unless she wanted to hurt you in the process, which she didn't. 

You were quiet for a long while before saying, "Hop would throw a hissy fit if he found out." You said fondly as you chuckled at the thought of him getting onto you for being in a somewhat dangerous situation, he'd honestly turned into Umbreon in his protective streak. 

You'd get mad at him for thinking you couldn't take care of yourself, but it felt nice to be wanted enough that someone would protect you, the thought made you smile, you wanted desperately to tell pretty boy your feelings, but you didn't want to ruin the friendship you two had. 

Maybe that was selfish, but sue them, you'd never really had a friend or a crush before, and you'll be damned if you let either end this quickly. 


	30. I dub thee oof

You didn’t get any sleep that night, but it was hardly the first time, so you were okay. The remainder of the night consisted of walking around the hotel at ungodly hours with Umbreon, and after realizing pretty boy would wake up soon, going back to the room you two slept in then playing some games on your phone. 

It was about seven in the morning, you could see the sun peeking out from behind the closed curtains. It was a welcome sight, you’ll admit. But it was then that your phone started ringing, “Shit!” you yelled in a whisper after be9ing startled by the phone ringtone that was really high up for some reason. 

You quickly turned the volume down and looked at the caller. It was Sonia.  _ The hell does she want at seven in the morning?  _ You thought to yourself, getting up from the bed and out into the hallway. You pressed the answer button, “Hello…?” You asked slowly, what can you say, you were sort of tired. 

“Remember how we were supposed to get that book from Chairman Rose?” Sonia asked you could hear her shuffling around on her side, “Uh… Yeah?” You confirmed, but it was more of a question. “Well, good news and bad news.” She said, and you groaned, this was pretty simple! Find the book, take it, and leave without them knowing, how did they fuck this up?!

“Bad news first.” You said, “Well, we didn’t get the book.” Sonia states to which you groan loudly, “How.” Was all you said; it wasn’t even a question; it was a statement. “Look, Y/n, we’re not masters here, I mean with Leon being, well, Leon, I doubt he’s ever stolen once in his life before,” Sonia says, and you just huffed, she had a point, but you still didn’t like it.

“And the good news?” You asked, as Sonia answered, “We got the key to the book.” And you had to do a double-take, there was a key to the book? What was it? A diary? Well… You didn’t see the book, so it very well could be a diary but still! 

“How do you know it’s to the book?” Was what you asked, and you could hear Sonia pick up the key, “There’s a paper taped on it.” Sonia said simply before adding, “It says ‘to the pokemon book,.’” 

You just sighed at the information; while it was likely it was for the book you guys were looking for, it didn’t mean it was for the book you guys were looking for, either. You decided not to call Sonia out for this, “Since your our brains behind the operation, what do you suggest?” She asked to which you sighed. 

“I don’t know yet,” You admitted, “But give me some time, I’m sure I’ll think of something.” You said, ideas already forming in your mind. Sonia only hummed in acknowledgment, and you told her, “Bye.” Simply before hanging up. You walked back into the hotel room and flopped down onto your bed and groaned.

You saw Pretty boy stir in his sleep, you guessed you accidentally woke him up, “Morning sleeping beauty.” You teased as Hop started waking up, “Mmm, what time is it?” He asked groggily as you looked at the clock, “About 7:24 in the morning bunny boy.” You replied as Hop just hummed and sat up. 

Hop started to stretch, and your pokemon slowly started waking up, too. “Did you just talk to someone?” Hop asked, and you nodded, “Yeah, It was Sonia, she didn’t get the book.” You told him as Hop cursed under his breath. 

“But,” You started gaining Pretty boy’s attention, “They  _ did  _ find a key that might go to the book.” You explained, and Hop had a small smile on his face, “Well, at least there’s that, right?” He said, and you found yourself smiling back, “Yeah, at least there’s that.” You repeated. 

“Anyways, I was thinking of training my pokemon to take on Kabu in the wild area.” Hop said, “Wanna join?” He asked as you nodded, and you both got out of bed, and Hop got his day clothes. 

You heard Kabu was the first roadblock in the gym challenge, so you didn’t blame pretty boy for going to train, Besides you could help some pokemon along the way. “Hey, Y/n?” Hop started as you turned to him, “Yeah?” 

“Why do you sleep in your day clothes?” He asked, and you chuckled, “Heh, well, I don’t really have that many clothes…” You admitted, which apparently was the wrong answer because Hop shouted out, “What!?” Sort of loudly while you squashed him, people were still sleeping. 

“After I change, we’re going to the Boutique to get you some clothes, Y/n.” To which you stuttered out, “Wh-what?” Umbreon heard you while they were still getting up and chuckled, “You do need more clothes, Y/n.” Umbreon pointed out, “B-but I don’t have much money!” You protested as Hop just brushed you off. 

“I can ask Leon for some, I know he doesn’t like you, but you need clothes, I’m sure he’ll understand,” Hop said, and you just stood there with a blank look on your face, you blinked a few times before blushing, Pretty boy was too nice to you, you swear.

“You don’t have to do that! I’m fine with just a few clothes!” You said in an attempt to stop him, It didn’t work. “I insist, mate.” He, well, insisted. You kept pushing, “Weren’t you going to train your pokemon, Pretty boy?” You asked, and Hop, again, brushed your protests off. 

“We can go later, Y/n, c’mon just let me do this for you!” He said, and you felt your blush increase as he turned around and smiling brightly at you as he said that, and fuck man, were you weak for his smile. 

“O-okay…” You stuttered out as Sylveon said you had those old rags for too long, anyways. Hop then went into the bathroom to change, you swear you were weak for this boy, he was going to be the death of you, you swear. 


	31. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a bit longer to get out, I rewrote chapter one so if you wanna go check out that but now onto the chapter!!

After pretty boy changed you both set out for the boutique, "Do I have to be here, pretty boy?" You asked, annoyed, but pretty boy remained unphased by your words. "Yes." Was all he said as you crossed your arms and sighed. 

You really wanted to go to the wild area  _ now,  _ but everyone was against you, and you didn't want to make Hop upset do you begrudgingly went with him. What you were surprised to see was Leon in the boutique as well, "Lee?" Hop asked. 

The purple-haired male turned around and smiled, "Hop!" Leon exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" He asked, and Hop just smiled sheepishly, "I'm here to get y/n some clothes, by the way, can we have some money to get y/n some clothes?" He asked quickly but with a hint of determination in his voice. 

That was when Leon looked over to you, "Why does y/n need clothes?" He asked then Hop told them you only had a few pairs of clothes in total and Leon didn't say it. Still, he figured you deserved only a little bit of clothes, you were a bitch but Leon then mentally smacked himself, he was talking about a sixteen-year-old, and that was also really petty so Leon gave his little brother some money. 

Hop only told him, "Thanks!" And rushed off with you, or at least he tried to, Leon had other plans, he wanted to interrogate you about your idea if you had any at least. "Ugh, Look I don't have a plan, and we really shouldn't be speaking about this in public." You answered as Leon only nodded his head. 

He didn't show it, but he didn't trust y/n to  _ not  _ break-in, so he was going to watch y/n and Hop for at night before they did something stupid, But Leon decided to let them pick some clothes first because that'd be even weirder. 

"Okay, so what kind of clothes do you like?" Hop asked suddenly, "Uh…" Was all you responded with as Hop just rolled his eyes. Truth be told, you never really got to choose your clothes, them all being hand-me-downs, and if they fit, you'd take them no matter what they were. You'd never admit it, but you always wanted to wear a skirt or some type of dress, but you would not only get in the way when you were outside but didn't want to be made fun of, so you never gave yourself a chance. 

"Here, let's just walk around and see if there's anything you like." Hop suggested as you just huffed, "Fine." You answered, and Hop smiled brightly, "That's the spirit, mate!" He exclaimed as he dragged you along the boutique. 

You two had walked around for quite a while and only grabbed a few things, Hop was starting to get impatient, "C'mon, mate, there's gotta be  _ something  _ that you like!" He exclaimed as you looked to your basket that was barren besides a shirt and two pants. 

You blushed, there is something you'd like, but you were scared to show Hop, you feared he'd make fun of you. Umbreon seemed to notice your internal dilemma because she said, "I know you want to try on some of those dresses, Y/n." Which made you blush more, "Shut up, Umbreon." You said, crossing your arms. 

Umbreon only rolled her eyes, "Just tell him!" She exclaimed, and you bit your lip, you really didn't want to, but Mama Umbreon here didn't seem like she was going to let up anytime soon, so you sighed and grabbed Pretty boy's hand. 

He yelped in surprise, but you remained unphased, still worried that pretty boy would make fun of you, "I'm going to show you what I want to wear-" You started but got caught off by Hop, "Really!?" He asked in excitement while you hit him, halfheartedly, "Let me finish." You said as Hop nodded quickly. 

"But I swear if you make fun of me, I'll break your arm." You finished, a blush still gracing your face, "Why would I make fun of you?" Hop asked honestly, and you just stopped because you were at your destination. "That's why." You said, pointing at an army of dresses, skirts, and things of that nature. 

Hop was in a slightly stunned silence, You? Liking girly things? He thought he'd never live to see the day. "Wow." Was all he said, You just looked away, "Wow?" Was all you asked in response, "I never thought you'd like anything that wasn't being an asshole." He said to which you smacked his head hard; he only stuck his tongue out playfully. 

"Whatever, now you know what kind of clothes I want." You said quickly and roughly, Hop, however, wasn't phased by this, "Well then, let's go try on some clothes!" Hop exclaimed, grabbing your hand and walking closer to the armageddon of dresses, "Wait, you're not going to make fun of me?" You asked simply to which Hop stopped walking and looked at you funny. 

"Why would I? It's just another interest of yours, even if it is girly by society standards, I'm more or so happy we can get you more clothes." Pretty boy said, and you blushed again, but not out of embarrassment this time, it was because of the son of a bitch in front of you. 

You looked away as you felt your face heat up the more you thought about what he said; you swore he was too good for you. Nobody ever really has done this for you before, besides Umbreon, Mimi, and Sylveon, But they're pokemon! And you don't have a crush on them, so that makes this infinitely different. 

"Y/n?" Hop asked gently, looking over to where your head was, you looked back at him then back at the floor for a few seconds before dusting yourself off, "Whatever, let's just go buy some stupid clothes…" You said trailing off as Hop beamed, while Hop was gushing over specific dresses you smiled warmly, Life might not be the greatest right now, but at least you had Hop, and you'd do anything for the stupid bastard. 


	32. Teasing

The wild area is what you expected it to be, and yet it wasn't at the same time. There were a few key changes in your typical day to day schedule with the wild area and wild pokemon in general, one being that you are wearing a dress right now. 

To be fair, you do want to wear this dress, you just didn't want to wear it publicly, even though Hop and your pokemon were really supportive you were just embarrassed about it. The dress itself was pretty, though. 

It had a base of f/c, and where the dress puffed out a bit at the end had an extra layer of sparkles on it that complemented the base color nicely, you really liked the dress even with the slight embarrassment that came with it. 

Nobody was really staring thankfully, but you knew you got a few glances here and there, though you weren't sure if it was because of the dress you wore or that you were wearing the dress. You sighed, nobody even really knew you here, why would they make fun of you? Sometimes your anxiety gets out of hand, you'll admit. 

Even if someone makes fun of you, you'll just fight them, and then their attention would be brought to the fact that there's a fist in their face and not the dress that you're wearing. You weren't paying attention to how much you were spacing out until you almost fell down, thankfully Hop and nobody else noticed, but it did bring your attention to the sight in front of you. 

You saw the wild area in all its glory, You already saw a bunch of pokemon out and about, Hop looked back at you then smiled, "I see someones happy." He said, and you halfheartedly punched his shoulder, "Shut up, Hopscotch, I was dragged into a clothing store before coming here." You replied, and hop only snickered, "Hopscotch?" Was all he asked as it dawned on you what you just said. 

You wanted to apologize, but your pride wouldn't let you, so instead, you replied with a blush gracing your face, "Well, add this to the pile of nicknames, I guess." As Hop snorted at the comment, you had just made, "I should have a nickname for you, y/n." Hop stated as your blush only grew more when he said that. 

Nobody had ever given you a nickname before, that seemed a little much for you, even if it was just a nickname. "Why do you say that, bunny boy?" You asked and cursed at yourself for using another one of Hop's nicknames in front of him, for god's sake you were just proving his point more!

Hop took out his phone suddenly and started typing something in it, "Pretty boy?" You asked, looking at him with a questioning stare, after a minute of staring at his phone he finally looked at you and smiled, "I got a nickname for you, y/n!" He exclaimed, "Oh?" Was all you replied with before Hop said, "U'ila!" And it took you a few seconds before you realized where that word came from. 

You then blushed bright red again! And your blush had just faded as well from before, but whatever. U'ila means beautiful in the Alolan language, so Hop was trying to nickname you beautiful. 

"Hop!" You shouted, punching him on the arm, he only laughed, "What? Are you embarrassed or something U'ila?" He teased, and you just smacked his head as Sylveon and Umbreon chuckled, "You two are so cute!" Umbreon gushed, "Shut it, Umbreon!" You shouted back, and Hop just chuckled again. 

"Fuck this, I'm not taking this attack on me." You said, walking away, and maybe pouting a little. But Hop only called out for you to wait, you didn't. He soon caught up to you anyways, He was still smiling, "You're lucky I like you, bunny boy." As Hop laughed again, you said, "No offense or anything, U'lia, but I feel like I'm being threatened by a cupcake." Hop teased, and you just glared at him when you saw a pond in the distance. 

You gave him a mischievous smirk, Hop realizing he made some kind of mistake tried to run, he failed in his attempt to flee, "I'll show you who's a fucking cupcake." You said, dragging the purple-haired boy along to the pond, Hop, realizing the pond getting closer and closer started struggling more, "Y/n, No! I have already been shoved in freezing water by you once before!" 

You only smirked more as you made it to the pond before looking back at the pale-faced male, "Make it twice." You said before dunking his ass in the water. You heard his girlish scream once again, As you laughed at him and Umbreon only shook her head with Sylveon giggling behind them. You think you even heard Mimi chuckle from your shoulder. 

Hop was above water again and started splashing water at you; you only laughed harder and between giggles muttered out, "Pretty boy! I just got this dress!" Hop seemed to be thoughtful for a moment before taking your opportunity and splashed water in his face. 

You laughed again as playboy got you back by splashing water all over you, "Y/n! You little shit!" He exclaimed as you laughed more, backing away from the pond so he couldn't hit you anymore. Hop quickly got out of the probably cold pond, "Great, now I'm cold and wet. Thanks, y/n." Hop said sarcastically. 

"Your welcome Hopscotch~" You replied back teasingly, Hop only rolled his eyes and took off his shirt, which made you blush, he was by no means athletic, but he also wasn't  _ not  _ athletic if that makes sense. You figured it was because he was always running around from the gym challenge. 

"What the hell are you doing, pretty boy?" You asked, and Hop then looked over at you, "What? You're the one who pushed me into a pond, U'ila, what did you honestly expect? I don't want to be cold." As Umbreon snorted, he admitted, and Sylveon giggled, "What  _ did  _ you expect, Y/n?" Umbreon asked, you only barked back, "Shut the hell up, Umbreon!" You swore you heard Hop giggle as well. 

"Well, have fun being cold, pretty boy." You said, walking away, "Hey, where are you going!?" Hop yelled as you didn't look behind you because pretty boy was still shirtless, and you didn't want him to see the blush across your face. 

"I'm going to help out some pokemon, Hopscotch. You should probably change into some dry clothes, too." Was all you said, walking farther away, and you know you heard Umbreon sigh, "Oh." Was all Hop replied with, you heard a hint of disappointment in his voice before it went back to cheerful, "Well, I'll catch you later, U'ila!" 

"Don't call me U'ila!" You shouted back, "Okay, U'ila." Hop teased, and you cursed him out, Hop only laughed before you got out of earshot of the fucker. "You can't keep running away from your feelings, Y/n," Umbreon said in a calm voice. 

"Watch me." You said as Umbreon smacked your leg with her tail, "Y/n. I'm being serious." She said, and you looked down and sighed as you fell face-first into the grass. "I don't know what to do other than that, Umbreon!" You said as your voice broke and was muffled by the ground. 

Umbreon only laid next to you as you felt like crying, you weren't sure how to deal with emotions, and now you were about to cry because you didn't know what to do like a fucking toddler, great! Isn't this just fuckin' peachy!? You thought to yourself. 

As you sat up, Umbreon and Sylveon, and Even Mimi, nuzzled against you, and the urge to cry subsided a little, "Thanks, you three." You said petting them, "It'll be okay, y/n. But you need to talk to him about your feelings at some point." Umbreon said as Sylveon agreed. 

You sighed, ruffling up Sylveon's fur, "I know." Was all you said, "I know." You repeated looking over at the abundant lakes and rivers in front of you that surrounded the wild area. You sighed, then smiled, even if Hopscotch abandons you, at least you have Sylveon, Umbreon, and Mimi. And you know they'd never leave you. 


	33. Nighttime trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan and Leon did the fuckey wucky

It was dark, you wouldn't say dead of night dark but pretty damn grim. You had just put on some different darker clothes and looked over to see pretty boy fast asleep, he was honestly too much of a mama's boy in your opinion, going to bed at like, ten absolute latest. 

But you gave Hop no reason to stay up late watching you this time because you may or may not have lied about going to sleep tonight, so dusting yourself off and making sure Umbreon and Sylveon where asleep as heading to the window as you opened it slowly and quietly you shoot one last glance to pretty boy. 

He was still there, asleep silently as ever on his bed in his stupid bunny pajama's that made you laugh with irony. You could also spot Scorebunny, Wooloo, And woobat all sleeping next to pretty boy, it was adorable. 

But you shook your head, you needed those gay thoughts out of your head if you were to pull this off without a hitch. You finally dove out the already open window with Mimi on your shoulder as Sylveon and Umbreon tailed behind you. 

You were glad you were only on the first floor because if you weren't, you were going to have to open the loud ass door and possibly wake sleeping beauty up. You didn't need that, the second you landed on the ground, you saw a towering figure over you, and you couldn't see them because of how dark it was, and you weren't about to die now. 

You got into a fighting stance, but before you could throw a punch, a lamppost nearby illuminated the figure. You feel your muscles relax, and your face shifts into slight shock, "Leon?" Was all you asked as Leon just had an unamused look on his face. 

"Y/n!" He exclaims once a bit angrily.  _ Fuck he caught me in the act _ . Was all you thought, and Mimi seemed to realize the same and went back to a fighting stance, you felt your muscles tense again and felt a little sweat drip off your face. 

You knew Leon wouldn't snitch on you to chairmen Rose, but he definitely didn't want you involved like this, and you knew for a fucking fact that he can and will stop you, "What are you doing, y/n?" He asked like a mother would their child. 

"Haha, well, you see, oh my god, watch out!" You said running away, Leon didn't even look behind him, and honestly, you didn't blame him, even for Leon that one was obvious. "That's not going to- Hey!" Leon replied with as he saw you runoff, "Catch me if you can, you purple-haired fuck!" You exclaimed and stopped upon seeing a tall man you didn't recognize, tried to grab you, "Ah!" Was all you said as you just barely dodged the hands trying to catch you. 

You started to run faster now that two fully grown, and very tall, adults were after you. "Raihan! Did you not get them!?" Leon asked, and Raihan only grunted before saying, "Sorry I'm not an expert in catching children, babe!" the voice, apparently Raihan, shot back. 

"Ha! I was right!" You exclaimed, and Raihan took your momentary distraction and scooped you up, "I got them!" Raihan said as you struggled in his grip, no way in hell were you going to let it end here. You growled before biting on Raihans arm, He didn't even flinch, "I work with dragon-type pokemon sweetheart, that won't do anything." Raihan smirked, and you only huffed in annoyance. 

"What are you doing out, y/n?" Leon asked as you rolled your eyes, "We both know the answer to that." You replied, Leon only sighed as you tried to get out of Raihan's grip, you distantly wondered where Mimi went, but you trusted her. 

"What I guess I'm asking is why?" Leon questioned; you just groaned, "Because you himbo, I obviously can't trust you with anything if you can't do something as simple as getting a book." You spat, Leon only sighed, "From what I heard, it was a little more difficult than just that, you brat." Raihan said. 

"Shut up, at least I have a better chance than Sonia and this walking fashion disaster." You replied, and Raihan only sighed, "Well, there not wrong, Leon. You are a walking fashion disaster." Raihan admitted, which earned a, "Hey!" From Leon. You only chuckled, hoping Mimi would hurry the hell up. 

Suddenly you felt something… Off… You suddenly knew what was happening, and it was because of a certain someone named Raihan. You suddenly started struggling more, you could do the heist later, you just needed to get away from these fucks, and quickly. 

"Y/n? What is it?" Leon asked upon seeing you struggle more, "Just let me go!" You yelled, upon hearing your father's voice as he held you closer, Raihan tightening his grip on you wasn't helping. 

"Not until you promise me, really, honestly promise me that you won't go to roses house and or steal anything." Leon said seriously, "Yes! I promise! Just let me go!" You pleaded, your pride stung a little as tears threatened to spill from your eyes, Leon just looked a mix of shocked and concerned, "Wait, seriously?" He asked, and you nodded, looking at the floor. 

Before you could hear what Leon said next, it was too late, you were back at your parents- sorry, your  _ father's  _ house. He cried alongside you, "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Y/n." He said still in a drunken state, you'd narrowly dodged a beer bottle he had thrown at you, a half an inch closer, and you would have got a bottle straight to the face. 

You were fully crying now, you didn't want to see this, you didn't want to  _ be  _ here, you suddenly felt your father's arms around you, and he was repeatedly apologizing. Repeating it as if he said it more, you'd stop crying, you screamed. 

You suddenly felt arms let you go, and just like that, you had snapped back to reality, the past memories that were playing out in front of you slowly fading. You slowly saw what was real and in front of you, you looked up to see a shocked Raihan as you looked at your own hands, you were trembling visibly. 

You felt hot tears rush down on your face as you looked behind you to see Hop and Leon, "Y/n?" Leon asked, but you got up quickly and ran as quickly as you could, "Y/n!" You heard the two brothers call out, you couldn't find it in yourself to care. 

You needed a hiding spot, someplace away from the world entirely. Suddenly you remembered the place Hop brought you to, you quickly ran in the direction it was in. You wove through alleyways and sharp turns, you often got lost but found your way back on track fast enough. 

You finally made your way on top of the roof Hop had shown you, at this point, all you were left doing was taking in shaky breaths because you had stopped crying, you still felt like you needed to cry, but you held back the tears. 

You finally felt your breathing even out a bit once you saw the beautiful sight that was the city illuminated in the night sky, you smiled softly as you hugged your knees. You still felt the aftermath of all those tears you cried, and you believe now you were dehydrated. 

It was half an hour later, you felt like you wanted to fall asleep here, the sounds of the tiny city bustling about even this late, the lit-up city that faintly reminded you of the nightlights Umbreon would use for you when you had night terrors, it was all soothing to you, especially after what had happened to you. 

You heard someone climbing up behind you, and looked in the direction you listened to the sound, it was pretty boy just as you thought with Sylveon and Umbreon with him. Only one question left your mouth, however, "Where's Mimi?" To be honest, you were scared for your friend; she was the closest to you, and you know she wouldn't abandon you unless she had to. 

"Her cloth got blown off in the wind, she's hiding under the bed." Umbreon answered, you only looked back to the illuminated city and chuckled sadly, "Guess I'll have to make another costume for her." You said. 

"Hey." Was what Hop said, sitting next to you, "Hey." You said back, "So…" was all Hop said; you only repeated the male before adding, "I guess you wondering what the hell happened." You guessed looking down at your feet. "I am, yeah, but you don't have to tell me." Hop said as you looked over to him slowly, "Are you sure?" You asked, voice breaking. 

Hop nodded, "I don't know your situation, y/n, but I can tell it's hard for you to talk about these things, so I won't make you." Hop told you, and you immediately moved to pretty boy and hugged him tightly, as you cried again. 

"Thank you." You said, your voice breaking all over again, you felt Hop flinch at first because of the unexpected hug, but he soon relaxed again and hugged you back, "Anytime." He said as you cried on him. 


	34. The one where reader is gay

After having a flashback, it was safe to assume you wouldn't be getting into trouble for a little while trying to calm down from the memories. Hop was with you the entire night, he talked about random things like how you would talk about random stuff to pokemon when trying to gain there trust. 

He made you laugh several times that night, you both watching the city from the rooftops, At one point you asked Hop if his brother knew where you both were and Hop informed you that his brother didn't know how to get here, or even that this place existed. You released the breath you didn't think you were holding when Hop told you. 

For most of the night was Hop showing you videos on his phone, making jokes, and calming down from what had happened earlier that night. You saw Hop yawn at one point, and it reminded you of how tired you were, nothing like having a flashback and crying later to make some emotionally exhausted and fatigued!

"Hey, y/n." Hop started as he yawned again, "Hmm?" You asked, Hop just looked you in the eye, "I think you need help, like, professional help." He stated, and you quickly turned your head away from him, you knew he just wanted to help, but you stopped trusting the people around you long ago. 

"Hop…" You started, and Hop, noticing the pain in your voice, came closer to you and rubbed soothing circles on your back, "you don't have to now, it's just… there's only so much I can do, y' know?" Hop said, and that's when you realized you were piling all of your problems onto Hop, you suddenly felt guilty. 

"I'm sorry…" You said in a low voice, still not looking at the boy next to your, "For what, mate?" Hop asked, and you bite your lip, "For piling all of my problems onto you." You answered, and that's when Hop moved your head so that you were facing him, "Y/n." He started, "You don't need to apologize for having feelings, much less for finally letting them out." 

"It isn't healthy to bottle up your emotions, and I just want you to feel happy." Hop finished, smiling. You couldn't help it, you hugged him again, only thanking him over and over again. Hop only hugged back, saying that it was okay. 

You figured it was getting late, especially for pretty boy over there, so you stopped hugging him and smiled brightly, "C'mon pretty boy, I believe it's past your bedtime." You teased, as you heard say, "Hey!" As he ran after you, going down the latter right after you. 

It was a while of walking and sharp turns and right before you remembered that you had to get Mimi a new cloth or something of the like. You got to the hotel and, obviously, when you got there, you took off your shirt. "What are you doing, y/n!?" Hop exclaimed, stopping you from taking your shirt off completely. 

You only gave him a curious look, at least you did until you noticed him blushing, When you realized he was blushing because of  _ you _ a blush started gracing your face, you only looked away from him. 

"Well, Mimi needs cloth or something to cover herself with, and I thought I might as well give her my shirt for now." You explained, and yeah, now that you said it out loud, it sounded really dumb, but whatever. 

"We can just give her a cloth tomorrow, don't take off your shirt!" Hop said, and you just pushed him off of you, "Chill out pretty boy, it'll only be for tonight." You replied, and Hop only groaned, "Y/n…" He started. "What? It's only my shirt, and it's not like I'm naked or anything." (Please note that if you're a girl, you do have a bra on lmao) Hop just yelled out, "That's not the point!" Which you only responded with an eye roll. 

You took off your shirt completely now, walking over to the Bed you assumed Mimi was under and closed your eyes just in case. You had firsthand experience about what Mimi's appearance could do to people, which is one of the reasons you wanted Mimi to cover up so badly, You didn't want Hop hurt. 

"Happy now, Mate?" Hop asked, his blush mostly gone now, You smiled, "Yup!" You said as you made your way to your Bed and Hop went to his own Bed, he was still in his nightclothes, so he just went to Bed immediately.

However, a question plagued your mind, Biting your lip after a few minutes of silence, you finally asked, "Hey, Hop?" The male only sat up a bit, looking over to you despite the dark. "Yeah, Y/n?" He replied, "Um… How much did you see when you woke up…?" You asked slowly, and Hop was silent for a few seconds before answering, "well, I woke up to your scream and saw that Leon was outside and the window open, So I went out there and found you crying on the ground." 

You only looked to the floor, "Um, sorry you had to see that, I kind of wished I was smarter than to leave without even looking out the window first, y' know? I guess I kind of walked right into that one." You apologized, chuckling sadly to yourself. 

"No!" Was what Hop said quickly, making you turn to him in surprise, "What?" Was all you asked, Hop, who was now walking over you despite the darkness, grabbed your hands and held them up, You for once didn't flinch at the touch. 

"Don't blame yourself for having a flashback, that was all Raihan and Leon's fault! And even though I disapprove of why you left, don't ever blame yourself for something you can't help!" Hop said, and your eyes widened, nobody had ever told you something  _ wasn't  _ your fault, but you soon realized that happens a lot with pretty boy. 

You hugged pretty boy for what seemed to be the hundredth time today, "Thank you…" You said in a small voice, Hop hugged back, "No problem, Mate." He replied with, you both stayed in that hug for a good five minutes, but eventually Hop let go so he could return to his own Bed. 

You suddenly felt the warmth leave you and before you knew it, you grabbed pretty boy's wrist before he could get any further, He turned around, asking, "Y/n? What is it?" And you blushed, you didn't mean to grab his wrist, it's like your body moved on its own! 

You were desperately trying to think of an excuse, but it was a half a minute before Hop came closer, repeating your name. "Um… Can you sleep with me tonight…?" You asked before immediately mentally slapping yourself, Why are your brain and body working against you tonight!?

Hop only smiled softly, however, "Sure!" Was all he said before going on the other side of the Bed and laying down, You calmed down a little, he didn't make fun of you? You found yourself confused at the prospect but didn't do anything but lay down and close your eyes. You found sleep easy that night. 


	35. A lot of shouting

You had just run away, Leon and Raihan made no move to chase after you while Hop only called out your name, but you didn't hear it. Hop just bit his lip, Leon trying to say something,  _ anything _ , but his voice wasn't working. 

Hop didn't say anything, either, and that scared Leon. His little brother almost always seemed to be talking, Hop was only staring in the direction you had run off in, silent as ever. "Hop…?" Leon asked slowly, not only worried about you but for his younger brother now. 

Hop didn't say anything, and Leon distantly wondered if he had even heard him. "What… What just happened?" Leon asked mostly to himself, "They had a flashback…" Hop said in a whisper, Leon still heard him, though. 

"A flashback?" Leon asked, and the moment the words came out of his mouth, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. He remembered the conversation you and Hop had, he remembered you telling Hop about your past. He finally figured out why you suddenly started crying and screaming in Raihan's arms, you had PTSD. 

Guilt suddenly flooded Leon, he unintentionally gave you a flashback, fuck he did that to you, didn't he? Leon looked over to his little brother, the cold night wind sending more chills down Leon's spine. Hop didn't say a single word. 

After half a minute of silence, Leon saw Hop start to walk away, "Hop? Where are you going?" Leon asked, hoping to get Hop off of his silent streak, truth be told it was kind of scaring Leon how quiet his brother was being. 

Hop only turned his head to see his brother's face and gave him an unsure look before running off. "Hop!" Leon yelled out but made no move to follow him, last time Leon got involved, it ended up bad, so all Leon ended up doing was reaching his arm out half-heartedly as Hop ran farther away from him. 

"What the hell just happened?" Raihan asked, and Leon just sighed, "I fucked up." He said quietly, Raihan only looked shocked, "Did you just curse? You never curse!" He exclaimed, and Leon just nodded while putting his hands over his face, "Y/n has PTSD." Leon simply said, and Raihan's face shifted to realization. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, "And I accidentally made them have a flashback by holding them, didn't I?" Raihan asked, and Leon only nodded in response, "Fucccccckkkkk." Raihan stated, and Leon found himself thinking about the same thing. 

"What are we going to do about this?" Raihan asked his boyfriend, and Leon only took his hands off his face and let them fall down to his sides, looking down, he answered, "We have to help them." And Raihan only rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, but  _ how _ , Is what I meant." Raihan said, and Leon looked unsure, "I'm… not sure, I think if anyone would know it's Hop, he's the closest to y/n besides maybe their pokemon." Leon replied, Raihan only hummed in acknowledgment. 

"So, I guess we're going home 'till we can help and apologize, Hmm?" Raihan stated, and Leon just nodded, and the duo started walking to the hotel they were staying at, it wasn't the one you and Hop were staying at, it was much fancier, but that's beside the point. 

And soon night time passed, and it was morning again, You had just woken up to see you in pretty boy's arms. You immediately got out of them, silently screaming and wondering how the hell you got there in the first place. 

The sudden movement stirred the male in question awake, and you cursed at yourself for leaving his embrace so suddenly, and you'd never admit it, not even to yourself, but you secretly liked being held by him. It felt nice and warm, you almost wished you'd stayed there longer. 

"Mmm, Y/n?" Hop asked in a tired voice, you quickly got your act together, hoping pretty boy didn't know you were in his arms last night. You pretended you had been up for a while. "Heya, Pretty boy." You said which Hop only replied to with a simple, "Hi." You only looked away silently, praying that pretty boy didn't know. 

However, your prayers were interrupted with a knock on the door, you had an inkling to who it was, but you weren't sure. "I'll get it." You said getting off the bed and walking over to the door, You opened it to find Leon and Raihan. 

"Y/-" Leon started but got cut off by slamming the door in their face, "Y/n…" Hop groaned, you only shrugged, "What, I don't like them." Was what you answered with and Hop only rolled his eyes, You heard knocking again, and then you locked the door with an audible 'click!' 

"Y/n! We're here to apologize." You heard Leon shout, and that caught your attention, and with how loud Leon was being Sylveon, Umbreon, and Mimi slowly started waking up. "C'mon, Y/n. Let them in." Hop said, and you only huffed in annoyance before unlocking and opening the door. 

"Make it snappy." Was all you told them, not even allowing them in the room, "Can you please let us in?" Leon asked, "This doesn't sound like an apology." You snapped back, Leon flinched back a little. 

"Y/n, let them in," Hop told you, as you glared at him Hop looked up to you with those adorable eyes he had, and fuck now's NOT the time to get gay, y/n! "Please?" Hop asked, and you sighed in defeat, letting the duo in. 

"Thank you," Leon said, walking into the room and sitting on a bed as Raihan sat next to him.  _ That's gay.  _ You thought to yourself, ignoring what you had thought to yourself only seconds before that. 

"Now, what do you want?" You snapped, and for once Hop didn't get onto you for being rude, he just sat there looking at Leon and Raihan silently. It was weird, you brushed it off to him being tired and not catching it. 

"Like I said, we want to apologize for last night." Leon started. "Yeah, we didn't know you had PTSD." Raihan butted in, which made you feel a little desperate, how the hell do they know!? "What." You replied, it wasn't a question, it was a statement, and a rough one at that. 

Leon only hit Raihan across the head, "Way to go, Raihan." Leon muttered to himself, but you could hear it, and so could Raihan. "Hey, it was an accident!" He exclaimed. "How the  _ hell  _ do you know about that?!" You screamed, Leon stood up quickly and put his hands up, "Woah, Y/n, calm down!" Leon said quickly. 

"Calm down? Calm down!? You shouldn't even know that!" You shouted, "Y/n! Calm down!" Leon repeated, "How the hell do you know that, Leon!?" You cried, "Y/n, wait-" Hop started but got cut off by Leon himself. "It's because I heard you talking to Hop!" Leon finally admitted. You glared at Leon, "You. What?" You growled out. 

Leon only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "When Hop called me to help you when you were injured a while back I-I heard you talking to Hop about what happened to you before you came to Galar." Leon explained, and you tackled him while screaming. 

"Ahh!" Was what Leon exclaimed as he got knocked to the ground somehow. "What the hell!?! That was a private conversation! Who gave you the damn right to listen in to that conversation!?" You screamed yet again. 

"You need help, Y/n!" Leon yelled, shoving you off of him. You stumbled back but got up as did Leon. "Just calm down for a minute!" Leon shouted, grabbing both of your wrists, making you flinch back, last time someone touched you didn't end well. "No!" You screamed back, "STOP!" You heard Hop yell loudly. 

Everyone turned to him to see Hop, who had tears in his eyes, he wasn't crying yet, but he was close to it. "Please… Just stop." Hop pleaded to which Leon let you go, and you immediately ran back to Hop. 

"I'm sorry, Hop…" You admitted sitting next to him on the bed, Hop however just rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get the tears out of them, his voice was slightly broken. "It's fine just… Please stop arguing, both of you." He pleaded, and you looked down in a bit of shame, "I didn't mean to make you upset…" You admitted, and Hop just held your hand and smiled at you, "It's okay, I just… Don't want you arguing with my brother." Hop started, then looked over to Leon, "And… I don't want you arguing with y/n, Lee." Hop said, and Leon bit his lip before looking down and turning back to Hop with a sad expression, "I'm sorry, too, Hoppy." Leon apologized, and Hop only smiled at Leon as well, "You two, it's fine, just don't do it again." Hop said, and you and Leon both nodded. 

Hop just sighed, saying, "Now Lee… Why were you listening to our conversation?" Hop asked, and Leon looked down and sighed as well, "I really didn't mean to listen in, but I had to stay to listen to the rest of the story once I heard the first part." Leon admitted. 

Hop only bit his lip as you sighed, mumbling, "Still an invasion of privacy…" Leon, however, didn't hear you, "But, I want to help you." Leon added, which made you raise an eyebrow. "How exactly can you help me, purple bitch?" You asked. 

Leon only rolled his eyes at you, calling him a bitch before saying, "I have more than enough money, y/n. I can give some to you so you can get some help." He explained to which you growled, "Who the hell said I wanted help?" You asked to which Hop gave you a glare, and you erased the angry look off your face so you wouldn't make Hop upset again. 

"You  _ need _ help, Y/n." Leon said calmly, to which you rolled your eyes, "Whatever, is that all?" You asked sourly, Leon just sighed, "I guess, look just… call me when you calm down, and we can talk more, okay?" Leon said to which you huffed but said, "Whatever." And with that, Leon left, but Raihan stayed. 

"Y'know, Leon only wants to help you, you don't have to act so tough all the time," Raihan said right before closing the door and leaving. You just stayed quiet as did Hop. 

And for a while, the whole room was silent, the tension still high in the air before Hop said, "Y/n, Your my best friend and all but I kind of don't like you right now." He said before you whipped your head to him, you felt your heart break at that moment. "What?" Was all you were able to ask in a small, weak voice. 

"You can't just say or do stuff like that to people, Y/n!" Hop exclaimed, and you only bit your lip before asking, "What do you mean?" Hop just looked at you bewildered, "I  _ mean,  _ you can't attack people just because they said or did something you don't like!" Hop started, "And Lee only wants to help, y/n! Just please-" Hop, however, was cut off once he saw your face, you had tears threatening to fall out, Hop seemed to realize what he said. 

"Y/n I-I didn't mean it like that." He stated, and you only choked out, "Yes, yes, you did." In a broken voice, Hop only bit his lip, you could tell he was about to say something, but you didn't let him finish because you ran to the window and opened it. 

"Y/n! Wait!" He called out to you, but you were already out the window. You saw Mimi follow you quickly as she went on your shoulder as soon as possible, The dam finally broke, and you were full-on crying, and through your teary vision you made a beeline to the wild area, you didn't want to see any human at all right now. 


	36. Oop it's a Pangro

You'd finally made it to the wild area with Mimi, and you quickly looked around to see if anyone else was around, you saw a few stray trainers around, but besides that, it was just you. You quickly found a tree and ran under it.

You sat down, letting yourself sob more; the more you thought of it, the worse you felt. Hop doesn't like you, God, why are you so stupid? Of course, he wouldn't like you! You're some dumb reckless and shitty teen with mommy and daddy issues. What could he possibly like about you? 

You felt Mimi land on your lap, they must have found something else to cover themselves with because they were no longer in your shirt. You had put on a new one a while ago but didn't see Mimi grab what you assume is a cloth and put it on themselves. 

You hugged Mimi, "Why am I so pathetic…?" You asked yourself as Mimi just whined, "That's them!" You heard a voice call out, you looked up to see a pancham hiding behind a giant pangro. You only looked at them with a sad expression on your face; you didn't know if they were going to hurt you or not, but you couldn't find it in yourself to care. 

Pangro walked over to you with pancham following behind them and hiding behind their legs. You looked up to the Pangro in the eye, "Are you going to hurt me?" Was what you asked in a broken voice, Pangro, however, just laughed. "Why would I hurt someone who helped my son?" He asked in a booming voice, you just looked a little confused. 

"What?" you asked and then remembered a while ago a pancham that had two bleeding arms which you helped, well more like sylveon helped, but at least you got the supplies. "Oh! Now I remember." you exclaimed, tears momentarily were forgotten, you stuck your hand out to pancham, and he flinched back, you just chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I should've guessed you still wouldn't trust me…" You said trailing off. 

Pangro only laughed, "Don't look so upset, kid. They appreciate it, even if they are still scared." Which earned a, "Hey!" From pancham. The sight made you chuckle, and you saw Pangro sit down next to you. "Now, what's got a good kid like you so upset?" Pangro asks. 

You just looked away and crossed your arms, "I'm… not a good kid." You said slowly, feeling tears starting to form again. "Now why would you say that? If you help out anyone in need, I'd say that's pretty good." Pangro said, you just bit your lip. 

"If I was so good, why does it seem like I can't do anything right?" You started, "If I'm so good, then why does everyone hate me?" You asked, but before you could let him answer, you answered your own question, saying, "Oh, that's right! It's because I'm the biggest asshole to everyone I fucking meet!" You shouted, throwing your hands in the air. 

You laid back on the tree and closed your eyes and sighed before looking back over to Pangro and Panchum, "I'm sorry, I'm ranting to you. I didn't mean to drag you into my problems." You apologized with a sad chuckle. 

"It's okay, we all need to rant every now and then." Pangro started, "And if you want, you can rant to me, consider it payback for helping my boy." Pangro offered, and you turned to him and started considering it, you really wanted to let out all these pent up emotions, but you didn't want to thrust your problems onto a poor pokemon. 

"C'mon, you don't have to tell me everything, just what's bothering you today, kid." Pangro said in response to your silence, "Okay…" Was all you replied with as Pangro smiled, "That's the spirit!" 

You smiled at the pokemon's enthusiasm. "Well it started last night, I… I was going to go steal an important book, and someone who's close to me has a big brother, right?" You started as Pangro only hummed to tell you he was still listening. 

"Anyways there big brother and their big brother's boyfriend had caught me, and I had a PTSD flashback…" You said, trailing off, Pangro gave a low whistle, "Yeah, And it only gets worse." You said. Pangro didn't say anything, so you spoke again. 

"My friend found me and calmed me down after he found me. We both went back to our hotel room and went to bed. The older brother and his boyfriend came in, and we got into a yelling match." 

Pangro only hummed, so you continued, "He overheard a private conversation, and I got mad… After a bit of yelling, my friend started to cry so we both stopped, but when the two left my friend… he- he…" You didn't finish the thought as you got cut off from a sob. 

You put your hands on your face so you could hide yourself at least a little. You felt Pangro rub soothing circles into your back as Panchum and Mimi both went on your lap, and you hugged them both. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" You yelled out, and Pangro only told you that you had nothing to be sorry for. 

After a while you finally calmed down, Pangro asked what he said, You looked over to him and then back at the ground. "He- He said he didn't like me and, I know that sounds so stupid to get upset over, but he's my only human friend, I- I thought he liked me, I thought he would be by my side forever… But nothing lasts…" You said, whispering the last part. 

You started to cry again, and Pangro gave you a hug; it wasn't tight or restricting, which was surprising considering Pangro could probably break your arms with how strong he is. "Hey, kid, It'll be okay." In a soothing voice, he said you didn't believe him, but you didn't speak out about it. 

"I think you need to talk to your friend, you might not know the full story." Pangro suggested to which you sighed and just buried your head in his chest, "I think I do know the full story…" You said in a broken voice again, Pangro only lifted your head up, saying, "Hey, you don't have to talk to him now. Just some time, Okay?" He said, and you just nodded your head. 

"And hey, for now, we can go and get some food, I know where some delicious berries are around here." Pangro says as you smile softly and stand up and wipe some tears away from your eyes, "Yeah… That sounds nice." You said as Pangro started to walk away, and you, Mimi, and Panchum followed. 


	37. What if's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to make this- I still hope you enjoy anyways :,D

As you left the room through the window with tears in your eyes, Hop felt a wave of guilt overflowing in him; he hadn't meant it like that! Hop bit his fingernails anxiously as he looked down to see a very upset Umbreon and Sylveon. 

Sylveon quickly ran after you, trying to catch up as Umbreon stayed, her face shifting from angry to worried. Umbreon suddenly turned around, the same worried look on her face. "Hop? Are you okay?" She then muttered to herself, "he can't hear you, idiot, he's not y/n…" 

But to Hop and Umbreons shock, Hop could hear them, "Wait- no, I can understand you!" Hop blurted out without thinking, as Umbreon's face turned to shock. "You can?" Was all she asked simply as Hop nodded his head meekly. 

Umbreon then shook her head quickly, seemingly trying to get some kind of thoughts out of her head before returning her gaze to Hop. "Are you okay?" She asked in a sweet voice, Hop laughed in an upset tone, "Me? I just royally fucked everything up with y/n, and you're worried about me?" Hop asks. 

Umbreon's face only turns from worried to very worried. "Yes, hun." She started as she moved closer to Hop, "I know you feel like you have to always be there for them and never say the wrong thing, but it still happens sometimes, kind of like right now." Umbreon told him. 

"Yeah, but-" Hop started before Umbreon interrupted him, "Nuh-uh Hop, look at me." Umbreon instructed, and Hop obliged, "This is not your fault. You shouldn't feel the need to walk on eggshells when you're around y/n." She said honestly, and as much as Umbreon loved you, she has to admit you are very sensitive once you open up to someone, and almost toxic. 

Umbreon looked down after that; she really does hope you'll let Leon take you to therapy; not only do you need it, but it could help Hop out too, so he isn't always on edge around you. "I-" Hop starts but stops there, not sure of what to say; he never thought of it like that, maybe he should stop being friends with you? 

But the other part of his mind is screaming how he could never do that to you, he was your friend, and you were his, right? You might not have been precisely friendly at first, but you're the only one that has paid attention to him, besides Lee, of course. 

Hop looked back to Umbreon, desperation in his eyes, he honestly had no clue on what to do, and he couldn't talk to anyone else; Lee has a bias against you, and Sylveon probably wouldn't even know anything about it; Mimi doesn't speak, and his family hardly pays attention to him so they wouldn't even listen to him. The only person or pokemon for that matter that can help is right in front of him.

"What do you think I should do, Umbreon?" Hop finally asked, and Umbreon sighed, looking down to the floor, "I don't know, Hop." She started, "Part of me wants to say continue trying to be there for y/n, but the other part wants the best for you; and as much as it pains me to say it, y/n is a little toxic, and I don't want to push that on you." Umbreon looked back up to Hop, "Ultimately, the decision is yours, Hop, but promise me you won't hurt them, please, they've been through more than enough." Umbreon finished and walked to the window to jump out of it and try to find you as well, leaving Hop alone in the room. 

Hop felt tears starting to form, and he wanted to sob, why was this so confusing!? Hop fell to the floor with a thud, he closed his eyes as he fell and stayed on the floor, eyes closed and tears threatening to spill at any given moment. 

After a few moments, he groaned and sat up, opening his eyes. He thinks he has an idea of what to do, but he'd have to find you and see if you'd explode because of it. Hop sighed. Maybe he made you out to be a better friend than you where? Perhaps he should just leave this possibly unhealthy friendship? 

Hop then shook his head as if to shake the thoughts from his head. He can't do that to you, not unless you make him, anyways. Hop swore right then and there to stick up for himself, even if it meant losing you. 

Hop stood up and wiped the few tears he had in his eyes away and took a deep breath. He was going to find you; he just hoped he wouldn't lose you in the process. 

After eating with Pangro, you were still drowning in sorrow, but then quickly got out of the thoughts; if Hop didn't want you, then fine! You didn't want him either!

Yet there was a part of your brain that didn't agree with that statement. Was it really Hop's fault for just speaking his mind? Now that you thought it over, were you actually the bad guy? You backed up as if you could back away from yourself, Oh God, how bad were you? 

"Kid?" Pangro asked upon seeing your face pale; you looked up to him, "Um, y-yes?" You responded, "Are you okay? your face looks a little pale." He asked again, and you nodded, "I just… Realized something…" You answered, trailing off. 

Pangro raised an eyebrow, "Well, what did you realize?" He asked, and you mumbled something, but he couldn't hear it, so he sat down beside you again. "Kid? I couldn't-" You, however, interrupted him, "I'm the bad guy!" You shouted, then quickly covered your mouth, "Sorry! I didn't mean to yell." You quickly apologized. 

Pangro only hummed, "Well, what are you gonna do about it, Kid?" Pangro asked once again, and you opened your mouth to respond, but no words came out; what were you going to do about it? "I…" You said but didn't get farther than that; what  _ could  _ you do about it? 

You didn't get much longer to think about it because you saw three familiar figures calling out your name not far away from you. But one stood out the most, "Hop?" 


	38. Working things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemnlo yes I have returned from the dead

When you looked over to see Hop, he had a sort of determined look on his face. But it was also mixed in with a serious, stern look, and you sighed. You knew you’d have to confront him, but you didn’t want to just yet. You wiped away any other tears left on your face and walked over to him. 

“Hey.” That was all you said, and Hop sighed, “We need to talk.” He replied with, and now it was your turn to sigh, “Yeah, we do.” you said, and Hop was pleasantly surprised? He expected you to yell at him or run away again once you saw him, but here you were, not doing either of those things. 

“C’mon, I know a place where we can talk in private. Follow me.” You said, walking away as Hop silently followed. Pangro knew the two of you needed to talk whatever the hell happened out, and the only reason he didn’t follow in case the situation escalated is because it was none of his business knowing what happened to two  _ children  _ and two you had multiple (he hoped) level headed pokemon with you. 

As you and Hop headed to a secluded area of the wild area, you sat down, and Hop did as well on the grass. “So… Who’s going to start first?” You asked as you held Mimi in your arms, hanging onto her like a lifeline. 

“I’ll start.” Hop said, to which you replied with a meek, “Okay…” Hop took a deep breath and looked you in the eyes, and as much as you wanted to look away from him right now, you knew that you needed to be brave. So hesitantly, you looked him right back in the eyes. 

“This… Isn’t healthy.” Hop started, and you nodded in response, which surprised Hop yet again; how long did you know? “I know, Hop. When… When I was with Pangro and Panchum, I figured it out.” You said. 

“I- I really can’t even begin to explain how sorry I am, and you have every right to be mad at me.” You say, making Hop’s eyes widen in surprise; you giggle a little when you saw it, which made Hop blush in embarrassment. “Sorry, mate. I just… Didn’t expect you to be so calm about this.” He said, and then giggled, “I half expected you to run away or get into a yelling match with you.” 

You smiled at this, “Yeah… And if I hadn’t realized it before you came and found me, I probably would’ve.” You admitted. Hop smiled back at you and hugged you. “Huh?” Was all that came out of your mouth, and Hop quickly let go of you and rubbed the back of his neck. “You just… looked like you needed a hug.” He said, making you smile and punch his arm weakly. “Then you got good vision, pretty boy because I did.” You say. 

Hop then had another serious look on his face, “So… are you going to accept Lee’s help?” He asks, and you sigh, “I… I really don’t know, Hop.” You started, “To be honest, I have issues with accepting help, but I… I’m going to try and fix that.” 

You then fall on your back and groan before saying, “I… I might, but I can’t talk to him today. I need an emotional break.” As Hop only giggled at your statement, “I know exactly what you mean, mate.” He says, making you smile back at him. 

“So, do you wanna stay in the wild area a bit longer?” Hop asks, and you nod, “Definitely.” You reply, “Okay. Do you wanna go back to that Pangro?” Hop asks again, and you nod. Hop then stands up and offers his hand to you, “Let’s go then, Mate.” He says as you grin and take his hand. 

As you two make it back to Pangro, Sylveon and Umbreon are just as confused, if not more so, than Hop was at your shocking matureness in the situation. Umbreon honestly expected you and Hop to get into another fight or just stop being friends all together but was pleasantly surprised at how you handled the situation. 

Umbreon knew you never took your pride in being hurt all that well, always acting tough and having slight violent tendencies. Honestly, at this point, Umbreon actually viewed you as another one of her children, She would never abandon you no matter what you did, but she would definitely make a statement. 

Sylveon was oblivious to it all; having grown up with you, she thought your toxic nature was normal, but, to be fair, you weren’t nearly as harmful to them as you were with Hop. Sylveon knew she had to get out of her own poisonous mindset, but just like you, that could wait for another day. Right now, Sylveon just wanted to be a kid again, have some fun, and stuff like that. And Sylveon was sure you felt the same way. 

As you two made it back to Pangro and Panchum, you both babbled about nothing in particular, which made Pangro smile; it looks like the two of you made up. “Hey,” Pangro said, getting the both of you out of your trance-like state the two of you were in because you were so deep in conversation. 

“Oh! Hello, Pangro.” Hop said, “Thanks for helping, y/n!” He exclaimed, and Pangro laughed, “Don’t mention it, kid.” He replied. “You two worked it out?” He asked, and you and Hop looked over to each other and smiled, “Yeah… We did.” Hop said as you looked back at Pangro and nodded. 

Pangro only smiled; he was glad these kids figured everything out. “Have you eaten yet, boy?” Pangro asked, and Hop shook his head. “C’mere then, I got some food for you,” Pangro says, motioning for Hop to come closer. 

You just smiled and looked back at Hop, “I just ate this food; it’s super good! You should try it!” You exclaimed, making Hop smile again, “If you say so, Mate.” He replied, and you stuck your tongue out. “I do say so,  _ mate _ .” You replied, poking fun at him. 

The two of you kept up the playful banter, even when Hop was eating. Yeah, you were happy you two made up. You knew you could finally trust Hop fully, and you were glad to. You were glad to have met this dork. 


End file.
